


Working With The Avengers

by anZt10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Best Friends, Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War may never happened, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, New York City, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Tagging as I go, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 35,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anZt10/pseuds/anZt10
Summary: Anna Evans adalah salah satu agen lapangan terbaik di SHIELD. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan dia tidak lagi mampu untuk melakukan pekerjaan lapangan. Coulson memindahkannya untuk mengerjakan administrasi, sampai datang tawaran pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari seorang Tony Stark. Sebuah petualangan baru dimulai dan mungkin ia akan menarik perhatian khusus dari seorang super soldier. Siapa tahu? ;)Warning: Slow build! Mohon bersabar denganku, ya. Terima kasih.*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the original characters. I do not receive any profits from this work.





	1. Kecelakaan Kecil di Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Ao3 lovers. Setelah post pertama yang berupa original work, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic Marvel.  
> Terima kasih untuk kamu yang mau membacanya dan aku sangat mengharapkan saran, kritik, tanggapan, atau bisa juga request cerita. xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You blew up the experiment again, huh?”

*KABOOM*

Suara ledakan terdengar dari laboratorium SHIELD, tidak terlalu kencang, hanya kecelakaan kecil.

“ANNA! What have you done this time??” Fitz masuk ke lab sambil berteriak panik.

Anna hanya bisa tersenyum miris, merasa bersalah karena sudah mengutak ngatik percobaan yang sudah dilakukan Fitz dan Jemma selama 3 hari belakangan. 

“I’m so sorry, Fitz, I didn’t mean to make it explode, it…  just happened”

“Nothing is –just happened- Anna!” teriak Fitz, frustrasi sambil menyelamatkan file-file yang tersisa dari ledakan barusan.

“I’m sorr…”

“Ah save it, just get out, go practice with Daisy or May, maybe they can kick your ass for me.”

“Fitz! That’s rude. Besides, we can do the experiments all over again, it’s not that hard.” tukas Jemma.

“No, it’s okay, Fitz is right. I deserve it, Jem. I’m really sorry, guys” 

Anna berjalan keluar lab sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang menempel padanya. Ia sempat menoleh dan melihat Jemma sedang berusaha menenangkan Fitz yang masih emosi. Kecelakaan lab seperti tadi memang cukup sering terjadi sejak Anna mulai membantu mereka 3 bulan yang lalu. Rasanya sudah seharusnya kalau Anna meminta Coulson untuk memindahkannya ke bagian lain. Dimanapun asal bukan di lab. Satu kecelakaan lagi bisa membuat Fitz sakit kepala hebat dan benar-benar membunuh Anna.

Selesai membersihkan diri,  Anna menuju tempat latihan, biasanya May atau Daisy ada disana disaat Coulson sedang tidak menugaskan misi apa-apa pada mereka. For a while, the world is at peace.

“Hey, Anna, where are you going?  I want to talk to you. Ada waktu?”

Anna menoleh, “Hey, Coulson, aku baru mau mencari May atau Daisy. Aku ingin berlatih lagi.”

“You blew up the experiment again, huh?” Oh, Coulson memang tahu segalanya.

“Yeah, I did. Well, you know me. Give me HYDRA or Watchdog and I can beat them easily, but lab work? Big no no.” Anna benar-benar masih merasa bersalah karena Fitz dan Jemma harus beberapa kali mengulang eksperimen hanya karena kecerobohannya.

“Kau yang meminta sendiri untuk ditugaskan di lab, bukan, karena paperwork sangat membosankan?” Coulson bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Iya,  _ sih _ . Memang aku yang memintanya,” Anna merasa malu. 

Anna memang jago bela diri dan sangat menguasai senjata apapun, May pun mengakui kalau Anna lebih baik dari dirinya. Daisy, disamping kemampuan inhumannya, juga terkadang harus menyerah jika berlatih dengan Anna. Tanpa serum seperti Captain America saja kekuatan dan staminanya sudah bisa diacungi jempol, apalagi kalau pakai serum.  She’s one of the SHIELD’s best agents (namun tentunya belum ada yang bisa menandingi Natasha Romanoff).

Sayangnya, semua harus berubah satu tahun lalu. Sebuah misi penyelamatan tidak berjalan seharusnya. Dari 24 orang yang disandera HYDRA (7 orang ilmuwan dan sisanya adalah keluarga mereka), SHIELD hanya bisa menyelamatkan kurang dari setengahnya dan yang paling disesalkan adalah beberapa anak kecil menjadi korban dari misi tersebut. 

Misi tersebut memang tidak seharusnya dijalankan, beberapa top rank agent pada hari itu sedang berada di belahan dunia lain, sehingga ada niat awal untuk menunda penyelamatan tersebut karena kurangnya agen lapangan dan kelengkapan informasi. Namun SHIELD didesak banyak pihak untuk segera bertindak. Anna adalah salah satu agen yang terlibat. HYDRA membunuh kebanyakan sandera, termasuk anak-anak, sebelum SHIELD datang. Dugaan terbaik adalah ada pengkhianat di dalam SHIELD yang membocorkan informasi mengenai misi tersebut, namun hal itu tidak pernah terbukti. 

Meskipun pada akhirnya Tony Stark, sang Iron Man, datang untuk membantu, semua sudah terlambat. Pada akhirnya Anna bisa menyelamatkan dua orang anak, salah satunya kritis dan akhirnya meninggal di pelukan Anna, dan yang seorang lagi selamat, tapi menjadi yatim piatu. She took a pretty big hit. Bayangan tentang dua orang anak yang terluka dan ketakutan itu selalu menghantuinya. Hampir setiap hari selama 1,5 bulan Anna mengalami mimpi buruk. Jemma dan Fitz yang prihatin dengan kondisi Anna juga gagal memberikan obat penenang yang mengurangi mimpi-mimpi buruk itu. Ia kehilangan fokusnya dan sering sekali mengurung diri.

Selain kondisi psikisnya, kondisi fisiknya juga menurun. Anna jarang sekali makan setelah kejadian itu. Sekalinya makan, pasti dikeluarkan lagi. Seolah-olah badannya menolak nutrisi apapun kecuali cairan infus. Sesekalinya ia mengikuti latihan fisik, menerima tendangan May yang seharusnya tidak terlalu kuat saja membuat Anna harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

Hingga akhirnya Coulson dan Anna sendiri memutuskan bahwa ia harus mundur dari agen lapangan. Anna memang orang yang kuat  _ inside-out _ . Dia sadar sepenuhnya kalau kondisinya tidak boleh terus menurun. Dia harus tetap hidup, bangkit dari rasa bersalahnya, bersiap untuk misi-misi lain. 

So here she is, end up with the most boring yet the most safe job in the intelligence agency, PAPERWORK! Tiga bulan lalu Anna meminta Coulson untuk memindahkannya ke lab, siapa tahu dia bisa belajar sedikit banyak dari Fitz-Simmons, lagipula mereka teman baik, dan Anna selalu penasaran seberapa menariknya  _ science _ . Namun setelah beberapa kecelakaan di lab karena dirinya, Anna berpikir memang dia lebih baik mengerjakan administrasi, kertas tidak akan bisa meledak dengan sendirinya, kan?

“Jadi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?” Anna kembali bertanya.

“Kita bicara di kantor ku saja, ya,” balas Coulson.

_ Sepertinya serius, tapi tidak mungkin dia memecatku, kan,  _ pikir Anna dalam hati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know :)  
> Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Berlatih dengan Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never thought the Avengers need a personal assistant"

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT???”  teriak Anna.

“Hey, no need to freak out. It’s just a temporary, until they found a new person to handle the job. Besides, you already know what they’re doing, so it’s not supposed to be that difficult, dan kau pasti berhati-hati dan tidak mungkin meledakkan sesuatu disana, karena akibatnya bisa fatal, benar, kan?” Coulson melempar senyum ke Anna yang masih shock.

“Let me get this straight. YOU want ME, to be THE AVENGERS’ personal assistant? You know I hate paperwork, right??”

“I know that, but this is not just about paperwork, more like handling their schedule and preparing their needs, something like that. Hey, I never do the personal assistant thing, so I can’t give you the full description. Tapi jika kau ambil pekerjaan ini, nanti kau akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut di  _ tower _ .”

“ THE TOWER? Avengers Tower?” Anna menegaskan, mulai menunjukan minatnya untuk perkerjaan baru ini. 

Coulson mengangguk.

Bagaimanapun, kita bicara tentang Avengers. The captain, the billionaire, the god, the hulk. Bohong jika Anna tidak tertarik bekerja dengan mereka. Selama ini Anna tidak pernah bertemu mereka langsung, kecuali dengan Tony Stark, itu pun di situasi yang buruk.

“Jadi mereka masih menggunakannya, ya? Aku pikir setelah ultron, mereka sudah pindah ke tempat baru,” Anna berkata lagi. 

“Ya, mereka masih tinggal disana. Hanya saja kebanyakan pertemuan diadakan di tempat yang baru. Jadi di tower sering kosong,” jawab Coulson.

Anna hanya menggumamkan “hmm” pelan.

“So, you want to take this job or not? Because you don’t, I can offer this job to someone else. There are a lot of girls on administration who wouldn’t say no to working with the Avengers.”

“I take it!” Anna tersenyum lebar. “I take it, Coulson, when can I start?”

“Hold on there, tiger. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Fury dulu. Mungkin nanti salah satu HRD Stark akan menghubungimu.”

“Okay.”

“You may dismiss.”

Sebelum berjalan keluar pintu, Anna menoleh lagi.

“Hey, Coulson. Why me?”

“You’re the best I’ve got, Anna, and if it can make your day better, Fury said that Stark chose you himself.”

Anna tercengang. She has absolutely no idea why Stark chose her. But Coulson was right; this just made her day so much better, to know that she is able to do something else other than administration.

“Thank you, Coulson,” Anna tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari kantor Coulson.

_ My worst day turns out to be the best _ , batin Anna, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menjadi asisten pribadi para Avengers itu. Mungkin seru sekali, atau malah membosankan karena mereka sepertinya jarang ada di Tower. 

_ Ah, senang sekali! I can’t wait to tell Daisy.  _ Anna berlari menuju ke tempat latihan, terlalu bersemangat dan…

BRUK!

“Ouch, Anna, watch where you’re going…” ucap Daisy sambil mengelus-elus tangannya.

“Ouw, I’m sorry Daisy, I didn’t see you there. Hey, are you going to the gym?” 

“Yeah, you want to practice? And what is it with that big grin on your face?”

“I have something to tell you! C’mon.”

.

.

.

“Anna, give more power on the punch! You’re doing better now.” 

“Yeah I know, but I never seem to gain my strength back, I kinda hate it.” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, you know that,” Anna hanya bisa diam sambil tetap berlatih dengan  _ punching bag _ nya.

“So, what is it you want to tell me?” Daisy bertanya.

“Aku mau pindah. Ke Avengers Tower.”

“WHAT???”

“That’s the same reaction I gave Coulson when he told me!” Anna tertawa.

“What do you mean by moving to Avengers Tower?”

“I got a new job, Daisy! I’m the avengers’ personal assistant!” 

Daisy bengong kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, “I never thought the Avengers need a personal assistant! Hahaha!”

“So do I, but apparently they need one. But it’s a temporary job, until they find a real personal assistant. Maybe just for a couple months,”  Anna tersenyum.

“Well good luck with that Anna, aku senang kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baru. Kau sudah bosan sekali dengan pekerjaan disini,  _ kan, s _ ampai terkadang aku merasa kasihan padamu. Hahaha!” Daisy tertawa puas. Dia memang sering sekali, terlalu sering malah, mendengar Anna menggerutu soal pekerjaannya.

“Eh, kau bisa berlatih dengan Romanoff,  _ dong _ ?” Daisy berkata lagi, membuat Anna berpikir.

“Iya juga, ya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir dia kesini. Dia hebat sekali. Gerakannya sama sekali tidak terduga, cepat sekali. Aku sampai kewalahan.”

“Yeah, she beat us back then. Untung sekarang aku sudah jadi Quake, rasanya aku bisa mengalahkan Romanoff dengan kekuatanku.” Daisy tersenyum lebar.

“In your dream, Daisy” Anna membalasnya sambil tertawa.

“Kapan kau mulai?”

“Belum tahu, kata Coulson nanti orangnya Stark yang akan menghubungiku.”

“Oh. Eh, Anna, nanti kalau kau sudah mulai bekerja, kira-kira bisa tidak ya kau mengatur Thor mampir kesini?” Daisy tersenyum nakal. But, who can blame her. Siapa yang tidak tersihir oleh pesona God of Thunder itu. Rambut keemasannya, senyum manisnya,  _ and those muscles _ … ingin tahu rasanya dipeluk oleh otot-otot itu.

“Daisy, aku masih disini, aku belum mulai bekerja, kau sudah minta yang tidak-tidak.” kata Anna sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sahabatnya.

“Siapa tahu,  _ kan.  _ Hehehe.” balas Daisy.

“Kita lihat saja nanti. Sudah yuk, aku lelah. Ingin mandi rasanya.” kata Anna sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

“Aku disini dulu ya.” balas Daisy

“Bye, Daisy”

Anna kembali ke ruang loker untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. 

KRINGGG

Handphonenya berbunyi sesaat sebelum dia membuka pintu lokernya.

_ Kebetulan sekali _ , pikir Anna

Anna melihat layar HPnya, tidak mengenali nomor yang menelponnya.

“Halo?”

“Good Evening. Can I speak to Ms. Evans?”

“This is her.”

“Ms. Evans. Perkenalkan saya Christine Scott. Anda akan menggantikan saya sebagai personal assistant di Avengers Tower. Apakah Anda bisa mulai bekerja pada hari Senin? “

“Iya, saya bisa mulai hari Senin.”

“Kalau begitu mohon datang pada hari Sabtu jam 1 siang. Hal ini untuk memudahkan segala bentuk komunikasi dan peralihan tugas dari saya. Jadi pada hari Senin, Anda sudah bisa memulai dari awal.  Saya akan siapkan segala sesuatu untuk kedatangan Anda. Katakan pada resepsionis kalau Anda mau bertemu saya. Dia akan mengantar Anda langsung ke lantai 11. Apakah ada yang mau Anda tanyakan?”

“Mmm. Tidak ada. Penjelasan anda sudah jelas.”

“Okay then. Good evening, Miss. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Thank you, Ms. Scott.” Anna menutup teleponnya.

Anna menghela nafas panjang. 

_ 2 more days. There is no turning back now. I’m going to work with the earth’s mightiest heroes. Please be good, please be good!  _ Anna menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Memasuki kamarnya, Anna langsung melemparkan tas ke lantai dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

_ What a long day _ .  _ Tidur sebentar saja boleh ya, 30 menit saja, deh. Mandinya nanti saja. _ Anna berkata pada dirinya sendiri seraya memejamkan mata. 1 jam kemudian masih terdengar suara dengkuran dari kamarnya. Daisy sampai harus mengintip sejenak ke kamar Anna untuk memastikan kalau yang sedang tidur di kamar tersebut adalah sahabatnya. Anna pasti baru akan terbangun disaat alarm di handphonenya berbunyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know :)  
> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Tiba di Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I need my sleep but my brain is too active!"

Hari Jumat terasa berjalan dengan cepat sekali. Anna makin bersemangat (dan panik, ... _ mostly panic _ ) akan pekerjaan barunya. Satu jam lebih dia mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakannya besok. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti amatiran, sayang pakaiannya kebanyakan celana panjang dan kaos, maklum, seorang agen lapangan jarang sekali memiliki pakaian resmi. Coulson pun tidak pernah mengharuskan Anna untuk memakai pakaian formal saat di bagian admin. Untung Daisy mau meminjamkan pakaian formalnya untuk sementara, paling tidak, jumlahnya cukup untuk seminggu pertama. Anna harus membeli pakaian baru untuk selanjutnya.

Pada malam harinya,

“Jemma? Are you still awake?” tanya Anna sambil mengetok pintu kamar Jemma.

“Jemma?” suara Anna makin kencang

Tak lama terdengar suara kunci dibuka.

“Anna, it’s 3 am, do you really have to do this?” protes Jemma karena sudah dibangunkan di waktu yang tidak masuk akal.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I really need those sleeping pills you gave me months ago. I can’t sleep, Jem.”

“Are you having a nightmare again?” Jemma bertanya cemas.

“No. I just freak out about later. You know, the new job.” kata Anna sambil tersipu malu.

“Gosh, Anna. I won’t give you those pills, you have to wake up early and if you take them now, I can guarantee you will sleep until mid-day.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? I need my sleep but my brain is too active!”

“Have you tried counting the sheep?” kata Jemma sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Ha ha, not funny, Jem”

“Ugh, alright, aku akan berikan jenis yang lain ya, yang lebih ringan, but set your alarm clock please, I don’t want you to be late, it’s a big day.”

“Yes! Thank you, Jemma, you’re the best!” balas Anna sambil memeluk Jemma.

Jemma masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat yang dimaksud.

“Here you go. Just one pill okay?!”

“Noted! Good night, Jem” pamit Anna sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya

“It’s morning already!” teriak Jemma.

Anna langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Anna sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke New York. Walaupun berat berpamitan dengan Daisy, Jemma, Fitz, May, Mack, apalagi Coulson, Anna yakin pasti ia akan cepat kembali ke HQ, lagipula ini memang pekerjaan sementara, kan. 

_ Semoga saja bukan karena dipecat oleh salah satu heroes itu _ , harap Anna.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, di New York.

“Christine, when will the new girl arrive?” Tony bertanya pada asistennya.

“I told her to be here at 1 pm, Sir,”

“Siang sekali. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kau jadwalkan jam segitu?”

“Anda yang menyuruh saya. You said and I quote - _ ask her to come at 1 pm, dengan demikian dia tidak perlu mengatur perjalanannya dari subuh, kau tidak tahu, kan, dimana SHIELD berada, dan tentunya aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, apakah kau pernah penasaran tentang lokasinya _ -. Did I miss anything? I can ask FRIDAY to play-back this conversation record,” tanya Christine yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan bosnya yang sering sekali lupa dengan hal-hal kecil. Tony selalu membalasnya dengan berkata, “I have you to remind me”.

“... Why didn’t you ask me to come and get her? I can send her the jet” balas Tony lagi.

“The jet is not available, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton need to use both of the jet.”

“ Well, I guess I need to make a new one!”

“What a great idea, Sir,” balas Christine datar.

“I want to meet her once she arrive, okay?!”

“Yes, Sir”

.

.

.

Anna menatap gedung di depannya dengan kagum. Dari lantai bawah sampai huruf “A” besar yang terpasang di bagian atas gedung tersebut.

_ This is it. Avengers tower _ . _ Tinggi sekali, pasti bisa melihat seluruh New York dari sini. _

Di dekat pintu masuknya Anna bisa melihat segerombolan orang yang berpakaian seperti para Avengers,  _cosplayers_ , dan di kelompok lain ada sekelompok gadis muda yang membawa poster atau spanduk yang kebanyakan bertuliskan “I love Tony Stark!” atau “Thor, marry me!”,  _ which sound pretty normal compare to _ “I wanna smack that star-spangled ass!”

Anna hanya bisa tertawa geli melihatnya sambil bertanya-tanya apakah mereka benar-benar pernah bertemu dengan idolanya di sini. Avengers tak mungkin asal keluar dari pintu depan, kan?  _ Well _ , kecuali Tony Stark.

_ Ah, hampir jam 1. Aku harus masuk.  _

Anna menarik nafas panjang. 

_ Here goes nothing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is on progress :)


	4. Bertemu Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ms. Evans. Selamat datang di Avengers Tower"

“Good afternoon, miss. I’m Anna Evans, here to see Ms. Scott. I’m her replacement.” sapa Anna ke salah satu resepsionis yang bertugas.

“Ah, yes. Let me see,” kata resepsionis tersebut sambil mengetik sesuatu di tabletnya.

“There’s a minor change with your appointment,” lanjutnya - “You’ll meet Ms. Scott at Mr. Stark’s office, it’s on 78th floor. Here is your access card. Silakan menggunakan lift yang ada di ujung lorong sebelah kiri,” balas resepsionis tersebut sambil menunjuk lorong yang dimaksud.

“Thank you,” balas Anna. Ia langsung menuju ke lorong yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

DING

Lift yang ditunggu Anna datang juga. Anna langsung melangkah masuk dan menekan angka 78 di panel lift tersebut. Lift bergerak cukup cepat. Karena lift tersebut dikelilingi kaca, pemandangan kota New York terlihat jelas sekali. Dengan  _ view  _ demikian, tidak terasa kalau lantai tujuan Anna sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

Lift berhenti di lantai 78 dan pintunya terbuka. Anna melangkah keluar dari lift. Ada dua ruangan di lantai tersebut dan letaknya bersebelahan. Di depan kedua ruangan tersebut terdapat masing-masing satu meja.  Anna berjalan mendekati ruangan yang di sebelah kanan, sebelum ia membuka pintunya untuk melihat ke dalam, terdengar suara pintu yang lain terbuka. Seorang wanita berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu, tinggi, langsing, lumayan cantik, memakai stiletto hitam (Anna hanya melihat sekilas tapi cukup yakin bahwa ada berlian menempel pada sepatu tersebut), atasan v-neck tanpa lengan warna _navy blue,_ dan rok pensil warna putih, _ia lebih terlihat seperti bintang film daripada pekerja kantoran_ , pikir Anna. Wanita itu memegang sebuah tablet dan handphone di tangan kirinya.

Anna membandingkan penampilan wanita itu dengan dirinya - rambut dikuncir kuda, rok tube selutut, kemeja lengan panjang warna putih, blazer warna hitam, pakai tas  _ backpack  _ plus koper _ \-  _ Anna langsung minder.  _ Sepertinya Mr. Stark akan langsung menyuruhku pulang ke Playground,  _ pikir Anna.

“Ms. Evans. Selamat datang di Avengers Tower. Saya Christine Scott.” wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Anna.

“Halo,” balas Anna sambil menjabat tangan Christine.

“Lantai ini adalah kantor Mr. Stark dan Ms. Potts. Ruangan itu punya Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark di sebelah sini. Please come with me. Mr. Stark sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda”

Anna mengikuti Christine dari belakang. Christine membuka pintunya dan memberi sinyal pada Anna untuk masuk.

Begitu Anna melangkah masuk, Tony Stark langsung menghampirinya.

“ANNA! Senang sekali akhirnya kau sampai!” ujar Tony sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua bahunya.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir,” balas Anna sambil tersenyum. _Oh God, ini Tony Stark._ _Keep calm, Anna, keep calm,_ ujarnya dalam hati.

“Ayo duduk. Jadi kau akan menggantikan Christine, ya, sayang sekali dia tidak mau bekerja denganku lagi. I will miss you darling,” kata Tony sambil melirik ke Christine.

Christine hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus mengetik sesuatu di tabletnya.

Anna tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Tony Stark, si Iron Man.

“So,... sebelum kau mulai bekerja, kau harus tanda tangan satu kontrak penting,” kata Tony sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop dan pen.

“The point is, whatever you do, hear, talk, play, see touch, smell, and or kiss,” kata Tony sambil tersenyum lebar, “tidak boleh dipublikasikan atau dibicarakan dengan siapapun lewat media apapun tanpa persejutuan semua Avengers. Whatever happens in Avengers Tower should stay here. Kau dari SHIELD pasti mengerti hal seperti ini, kan?!” tegas Tony.

“Can I read the contract first before signing it?” tanya Anna

“Of course. Take your time, it’s not that long.”

Anna membaca kontraknya, kemudian mengulangnya lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat. Tony benar, inti dari kontrak ini adalah apapun yang Anna lakukan disini dengan para Avengers bersifat rahasia. Bahkan jika Anna bermain poker dengan mereka, dunia tidak boleh tahu siapa yang kalah dan menang, atau siapa yang bangun paling awal, siapa yang punya kebiasaan meninggalkan barangnya sembarangan, semuanya  _ classified. _

Setelah yakin dengan apa yang dibacanya, Anna menandatangani kontrak tersebut. 

“Well done, Anna,” kata Tony bersemangat, “semoga kau betah disini. Aku jamin kau tidak akan bosan,” lanjut Tony sambil tertawa.

“Sir, your 2 pm appointment has arrived,” Christine berkata. Anna sempat melupakan kehadirannya karena wanita itu tidak bersuara sedikit pun saat ia berbicara dengan Tony.

“Baiklah. Kau ku serahkan pada Christine, ya. Kau pasti masih bingung, terlihat dari raut wajahmu. See you around, kid,” Tony berdiri dan menepuk pundak Anna, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Let me take you to your room, Ms. Evans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playground adalah SHIELD HQ, location: classified
> 
> My inspiration about what's in the Avengers Tower came from this site  
> http://thebetabranch.prophpbb.com/topic875.html
> 
> Chapter 5 is on progress :)


	5. Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kami baru menyediakan perlengkapan standar. Jika ingin tambahan, seperti tanaman, atau wallpaper, nanti Anda bisa langsung memintanya ke Mr. Stark”

“Lift yang Anda gunakan tadi adalah  _ public elevator,  _ aksesnya terbatas hanya sampai lantai ini. Untuk ke bagian atas harus menggunakan lift pribadi. Lewat sini,” Christine berjalan menuju pintu sebelah kanan di belakang meja Stark.

Anna mengikutinya dari belakang, cukup kagum dengan penataan ruang di tempat ini. Christine menempelkan kartu aksesnya ke kotak kecil yang ada di depan pintu tersebut. Pintunya bergeser dan terlihat ada lift kecil di dalamnya. Mungkin hanya muat untuk enam sampai tujuh orang.

Christine dan Anna masuk ke lift tersebut. Pintu yang menuju ke kantor Stark tertutup dengan sendirinya. 

“FRIDAY, 82nd floor please,” ujar Christine

“Yes, Ms. Scott,” balas FRIDAY

Anna baru menyadari kalau lift ini tidak memiliki tombol apa-apa.

“FRIDAY mengoperasikan lift ini, … well, actually she ran mostly everything in this building. Ada satu lift lagi yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh Avengers, Ms. Potts, dan nantinya Anda, aksesnya langsung dari lantai dasar, melalui pintu belakang. Saya sudah mendaftarkan ID Anda untuk mendapatkan akses penuh atas kedua lift tersebut.” lanjut Christine menjelaskan.

Anna hanya bisa mengangguk. Berusaha mencerna semua yang barusan dikatakan Christine. Meskipun sudah lama bekerja di SHIELD, tetap saja ia terpana oleh sistem keamanan yang rumit sekaligus canggih di Avengers Tower.

Lift berhenti di lantai 82.

“82nd to 93rd floor are where the Avengers live, there are gym, dining room, kitchen, and we also have a theater. Pembagiannya nanti bisa dilihat di buku panduan, sudah saya siapkan di ruangan Anda,” kata Christine sambil berjalan menuju satu kamar di lantai tersebut.

“Ini adalah tempat tinggal baru Anda,” Christine membuka pintu ke sebuah ruangan besar. Anna melihat ke dalam dan tercengang. Ia bisa melihat ada sebuah ranjang ukuran  _ king _ , ah bukan,  _ super king, _ meja tulis (Anna bisa melihat sudah ada buku panduan yang disebutkan Christine), dan beberapa lemari buku di sampingnya. Ada juga  _ walk-in closet _ . Meskipun kecil, tetap saja kesannya mewah. Seperti kamar hotel bintang lima.

_ Ini lebih besar dari ruangan Coulson _ , kata Anna dalam hati.

Anna melihat ke dalam kamar mandi. Disitu terdapat bathtub dan shower terpisah.

_ This is way bigger than my room at the Playground. _

“Kami baru menyediakan perlengkapan standar. Jika ingin tambahan, seperti tanaman, atau  _ wallpaper _ , nanti Anda bisa langsung memintanya ke Mr. Stark,” tambah Christine.

“Which floor do you live?”

“I don’t live here, miss. I stay on The Metropolis. It’s just 5 minutes walking from here,” jawab Christine, “Mr. Stark awalnya memaksa saya untuk tinggal di sini, tapi karena saya sudah punya pacar, jadi saya tetap harus pulang ke rumah. Setelah berkompromi, akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah apartemen di The Metropolis. Dia bilang jika saya menolak untuk tinggal di sini, saya harus mau tinggal di Metropolis. Semua biaya ditanggung olehnya,” lanjut Christine.

_ Ternyata Ms. Scott bisa bercerita juga _ , pikir Anna.

“Mr. Stark baik sekali,” kata Anna

“He  is a good person, hanya tingkah lakunya saja yang membuat orang-orang sering salah paham,” balas Christine. Anna tersenyum mendengarnya

“The avengers, are they here right now?” tanya Anna, ia belum melihat satu pun anggota Avengers dari tadi.

“They are in the compound right now, maybe some of them will come back tonight. They spent most of the time there, tower ini menjadi lebih seperti tempat santai mereka jika sedang tidak dikirim kemana-mana,” jawab Christine.

Anna mengangguk sambil bergumam “oh begitu” pelan.

“You may rest now, the guidelines book is on your desk, you can read it first, i can see you’re curious about everything in this building. I’ll see you again on 5 at the meeting room outside to discuss matters about the job, and if you need anything, just ask FRIDAY,” lanjutnya.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Scott,” balas Anna.

Anna cukup lelah, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Ia membuka buku panduan yang telah disiapkan Christine. Buku, atau lebih cocok disebut file, itu berisikan penjelasan mengenai detail gedung - pembagian ruangan, restricted access, dan sebagainya -,  _ job description _ , dan yang menarik adalah jadwal rutin para Avengers (termasuk menu makan pagi, siang, malam, … dan snack!).

Kurang lebih pekerjaan Anna akan meliputi  _ morning call _ (karena ternyata meskipun mereka adalah Avengers, bagi Falcon dan Hawkeye, tidur merupakan aktivitas yang terbaik), mengatur jadwal  _ interview _ ,  _ commercial shooting, photoshoot, meeting  _ (khususnya untuk Tony Stark, hei, dia yang paling sibuk di Avengers), dan sebagainya; kemudian menyiapkan kopi di pagi hari (kecuali Romanoff, Banner, dan Vision), mengingatkan ulang tahun setiap avengers ke Tony Stark supaya ia punya alasan untuk mengadakan pesta besar, dimana akan menjadi tugas Anna juga sebagai  _ event organizer _ (Christine menuliskan note untuk berkonsultasi dengan Ms. Potts dahulu sebelum memberitahu Tony). 

Anna menghela nafas. 

_ Banyak, ya. Ah, aku lelah. Tidur dulu, deh.   _ Anna membatin sambil mengatur alarm di handphonenya. Jam 5, tadi Christine bilang begitu.

Anna menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.  _ Empuk sekali! _ Anna menggerakan tangan dan kakinya seperti membuat  _ snow angel _ . Tak lama ia tertidur pulas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku belum menulis Chapter 6, semoga bisa diupdate weekend berikut, ya, atau beberapa jam lagi, who knows :)


	6. Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the guy who needs a personal assistant, unlike Stark or Steve

“Have you read your job description?” tanya Christine ke Anna yang baru masuk ke ruang meeting.

“Yes, I have”

“Okay, good. I will still be here until the end of next month, so anything you want to know, just ask. Kita punya satu bulan untuk melatih semuanya. After that, you will be on your own. FRIDAY will help you, tapi dia AI jadi kau yang harus bertindak. Ini smartphone dan tablet mu. Jangan dihilangkan. Guard it with your life. Semua nomor penting ada di situ. Di saat siapapun membutuhkan apapun, kau harus tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kemana kartu akses mu? ” balas Christine, straight to the point.

“Uh, di kamar,” jawab Anna.

“Tolong ambil, I’ll give you a new one,” balas Christine.

Anna kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil kartu akses di mejanya lalu kembali ke meeting room. Ia langsung menyodorkan kartu tersebut ke Christine.

“Ini kartu baru. Jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain,” Christine memperingatkan.

“Kau tahu aku ini agen SHIELD, kan? Aku pasti berhati-hati, kok,” balas Anna, agak terganggu dengan nada bicara Christine.

“Yes, I know that. But we’re all just human, and human make mistakes,” jawab Christine.

“Hari ini kita mulai latihan sedikit, ya. Captain Rogers baru mengabari kalau beliau akan kembali malam ini, jadi kau harus menyiapkan keperluannya, ya. Mungkin dia akan berlatih di gym dulu, baru beristirahat. Mr. Stark akan pergi bersama Ms. Potts, jadi tolong koordinasikan transportasinya dengan Happy,” lanjut Christine.

_ Wait! Aku akan bertemu Captain America malam ini??? Serius??? _ batin Anna sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa girangnya.

Christine lalu memberikan aba-aba untuk Anna agar mengikutinya. 

“Untuk Captain Rogers, siapkan saja 10 punching bag di gym. Minta FRIDAY untuk memindahkannya dari gudang, sudah otomatis, kok. Siapkan handuk juga, kau bisa mengambilnya di kamar Cap. Kau sudah mempelajari denah gedung, kan?”

“Iya, sudah. Captain Rogers lantai 90. Kamar di tengah,” jawab Anna.

“Good, setelah dari sana, kau ke ke gym, lalu temui aku di lantai 80,”

“Okay, see you later,” ujar Anna berjalan ke lift.

.

.

.

“FRIDAY, 90th floor please, thank you,”

“Yes, Ms. Evans, and you’re welcome,” balas FRIDAY 

Tak lama kemudian lift sampai di lantai 90. Anna berjalan keluar. 

_ Wow, Mr. Stark benar-benar royal untuk dekorasi! _

Ada gambar besar shield kepunyaan Cap menghiasi seluruh dinding di lantai itu dan warna merah-putih-biru mendominasi ruangan di lantai tersebut.

_ Apa iya Cap senang dengan dekorasi seperti ini?   _ tanya Anna dalam hati.

 

Sesampainya di depan kamar Cap, Anna menempelkan kartu aksesnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar. 

Kamar Cap cukup sederhana, seperti kamar Anna, ditambah beberapa rak buku, namun nuansanya lebih ke  _ oldies,  _ perabotan kayu dan warna cokelat mendominasi kamar itu, 180 derajat berbeda dengan di luar.

Anna menghampiri lemarinya, mencari-cari handuk, tiba-tiba

“Aku kira kau belum kembali,” 

Anna melompat kaget, ia melihat ke sumber suara tersebut.

_ Astaga, Falcon! _

 

“Hei, kamu siapa, kenapa bisa ada disini?”

“You’re Sam Wilson, right, the falcon?? I’ve heard so much about you! Uh, forgive me, I’m Evans, Anna. I’m your, uh, the avengers personal assistant, uh sorry, sounds like I’m bragging,” Anna mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Sam Wilson.

“Whoa, calm down, I’m just asking. It’s nice to meet you Anna. Yeah, I’ve heard that Christine will resign soon. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought Cap has return,” balas Sam.

“He will return tonight, Christine told me earlier. What she didn’t tell me is one of the avengers was present. She said all of you were in the compound,”

“I just arrived. I decided to come home earlier. I didn’t tell her, because I’m not the guy who needs a personal assistant, unlike Stark or Steve,”

“Huh, I wonder why,” balas Anna,  _ mereka berdua kan superstar. _

“Well I should go now. I got what I need here,” lanjut Anna sambil mengacungkan handuk yang diambilnya.

“Okay. It’s great to see a new face around here, Anna,” Sam tersenyum

“Haha. Glad I can help. Hey, do you need anything, tea, coffee, pancakes?” tanya Anna, sadar akan pekerjaannya sekarang adalah  _ everyone’s personal helper _ .

“Nah, I’m good. I will be in my room, just in case Christine looking for me.”

“Okay then, bye Mr. Wilson,” kata Anna sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Cap. 

“Sam will do, bye Anna,” balas Sam.

Anna tersenyum mendengarnya.

_ Sam ramah sekali. _

Anna lalu menuju ke gym, menaruh handuk dan menyiapkan punching bag untuk Cap. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke apartemen Stark dan Pepper di lantai 80.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 coming soon :)


	7. Kencan Tony & Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku merasa seperti seorang baby-sitter

“What took you so long?” tanya Christine begitu pintu terbuka.

“Aku bertemu Sam Wilson,”

“Dia sudah kembali? Tidak ada yang memberitahu ku,” balas Christine

“Dia bilang dia akan berada di kamarnya, kalau kau mencarinya,” Anna menyampaikan pesan Sam.

“Baiklah. Jadi begini, Mr. Stark sekarang ada di  _ workshop _ nya dan akan segera kesini untuk bersiap-siap  _ dinner _ dengan Ms. Potts. Kalau dia tidak keasikan dengan pekerjaannya. Ms. Potts sudah siap, jadi aku akan menemani dia turun ke lobby. Kau disini, siapkan kotak koleksi jam tangan Mr. Stark, nanti dia akan memilihnya. Kalau jam 6.45 dia belum kesini juga, kau harus panggil dia di  _ workhop.  _ Bawakan pakaian dan jam tangannya. Biarkan dia bersiap-siap di workshop. Lalu antarkan ke lobby. Aku akan menunggu di bawah. Kau mengerti?” Christine memberikan instruksi kepada Anna.

“Loud and clear,” kata Anna sambil mengacungkan jempol.

_ Hidup seorang personal assistant itu tak pernah santai, ya _ , batin Anna.

“Christine, are we ready?” Ms. Potts keluar dari kamarnya. 

Anna terpana melihatnya.  _ Dia cantik sekali, tak heran Mr. Stark jatuh cinta padanya. _

“Yes, Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark is at the workshop, but I can assure you he won’t be late,” balas Christine.

“Is this the new assistant?” tanya Pepper sambil melihat ke Anna.

“Yes, Ms. Potts. This is Anna Evans,”

“Welcome to the tower, Anna,” ujar Pepper tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Anna.

“The pleasure is mine, Ms. Potts,” balas Anna.

“Let me take you to the lobby, Miss,” Christine berjalan menuju lift.

“Yes, yes, of course. I hope you have a good time here, Anna,” kata Pepper sambil mengikuti Christine.

“I hope so, Ms. Potts,” balas Anna

Setelah pintu lift menutup, Anna melihat jam tangannya.

_ 5 menit lagi. Kemana, sih, orang itu?  _ Anna menghela nafas.  _ Sepi sekali. Beda dengan di playground. Mereka sedang apa ya?  _ Baru satu hari dan Anna sudah merindukan teman-temannya. Dia sangat ingin bercerita banyak dengan Daisy. Anna melihat jamnya lagi.  _ Astaga, Stark belum naik juga. _

“FRIDAY, is Mr. Stark still in the workshop?” tanya Anna sambil mengambil pakaian dan kotak jam tangan yang disebutkan Christine sebelumnya.

“Yes, he is, Ms. Evans,” balas FRIDAY

“Take me to him, please,” Anna berjalan masuk ke lift.

“Right away, Miss,” 

.

.

.

“Mr. Stark, I bring your suit and watch. Ms. Potts is waiting at the lobby. I think you need to hurry,” kata Anna sambil memasuki workshop Stark.

“Anna! It’s good to see you again. How was today? Kau sudah berjalan-jalan kemana? Sudah mampir ke  _ party deck _ ?”

“Uh, belum, Mr. Stark, I haven’t got the chance, maybe tomorrow,” balas Anna, masih memegangi pakaian dan kotak jam Stark.

“Ah, sayang sekali,” kata Tony, masih lanjut mengutak-atik barang yang terlihat seperti potongan kaki dari  _ armor _ nya.

“Mr. Stark, you REALLY need to hurry. You have a dinner date with Ms. Potts, right?!”

“O iya! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?” Tony beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membereskan sebagian barang yang ada di mejanya.

Anna menghampiri Tony. Sulit berjalan lurus di workshopnya, banyak sekali barang berserakan di lantai.

“Here you go, Sir,” kata Anna sambil menyodorkan pakaian Tony. 

“Ah, gantung saja di toilet. I don’t like people hand me things,”

“Oh, okay,”

Anna melihat-lihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang terlalu mencolok selain beberapa Iron Man armor yang dipajang. 

Tony keluar dari toilet, sudah berpakaian rapi.

“Which one do you like to wear?” tanya Anna sambil memperlihatkan kotak jam tangan ke Tony.

“Ini saja,” jawab Tony, mengambil jam tangan yang ada di sebelah kiri paling bawah.

“Ms. Evans, Ms. Scott meminta Anda dan Mr. Stark untuk segera turun,” tiba-tiba FRIDAY berbicara.

“Please tell Ms. Scott that we are ready and will be right down,” balas Anna

“Yes, Miss,”

“Hey, Anna, kau belum punya pacar, kan?” tanya Tony.

“Um, belum, Sir,”

“Bagus, deh, jadi kau bisa fokus mengurus kami,” kata Tony sambil menyeringai.

Anna terdiam, bingung menanggapi jawaban Stark yang seperti itu.

“Let’s go,” Tony sudah menunggu di depan pintu lift.

“Uh, yes, Sir,” 

_ Aku merasa seperti seorang baby-sitter,  _ kata Anna dalam hati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is on progress :)


	8. The Blue-Eyed Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FRIDAY seharusnya memberi sinyal atau apapun itu kalau ada orang yang keluar dari lift"

Setelah selesai dengan Tony & Pepper, Christine langsung pamit untuk pulang, ia menyerahkan urusan Cap ke Anna. Lagipula, kata Christine, Cap tidak akan minta macam-macam, biasanya setelah dari  _ gym _ , dia akan langsung istirahat. Christine juga mengingatkan Anna untuk siap jam 8 pagi esok harinya.

Anna yang ditinggal sendirian di tower langsung masuk ke lift. Mumpung sedang tidak ada orang, ia ingin melihat-lihat ke ruangan lain. 

“FRIDAY, menurutmu aku harus kemana? Dining room, medical bay, theater, or party deck?”

“I notice you haven’t eat all day, Miss. Why don’t you visit the dining room, Mr. Stark always prepares any kind of meals, enough for everyone,”

“Hmm, benar juga, aku sampai lupa makan. Okay FRIDAY, take me there, please, and thank you,” balas Anna.

“You’re welcome, Miss”

.

.

.

Anna keluar dari lift, berjalan menuju ruang makan.

_ Ini, sih, bukan ruang makan, tapi apartemen!  _ batin Anna.

Ruang makan tersebut terbagi atas dapur di bagian kanan, termasuk lemari penyimpanan makanan yang cukup lebar, meja makan panjang, 3 unit kulkas dua pintu, kira-kira untuk 10 orang. Lalu di bagian tengah, menghadap ke jendela terdapat sofa setengah lingkaran dan TV ukuran 55 inch. Bagian kiri adalah bar. Sepertinya ada bar dimana-mana.

Anna menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.  _ Stark se-kaya apa, sih? _

Anna menuju ke lemari dapur, mencari-cari makanan instan yang mudah disiapkan. Ia harap saat Cap datang, ia sudah selesai makan.

“Ah, ada cup noodles, ini saja, deh,” Anna bergumam sambil mengambil satu buah cup noodle.

Baru suapan pertama,

“Kau tahu itu tidak sehat, kan?”

Anna tersedak dan ia pun terbatuk-batuk, tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya barusan.

“Ah, maaf, maaf, ini air, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu,” kata suara itu sambil menyodorkan air dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Anna.

Anna menoleh, menjumpai sepasang mata biru memandangnya,

“Cap! - _ Gosh, he is gorgeous-  _ I’m so sorry *cough*, I didn’t *cough* hear y *cough* you *cough* … ,”

“Minum dulu, bicara kemudian,” kata Cap, masih menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Anna meneguk habis air yang diberikan Cap.

“Better?”

“Better, thank you, Cap,” balas Anna sambil mengelus dadanya, rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal.

“FRIDAY seharusnya memberi sinyal atau apapun itu kalau ada orang yang keluar dari lift,” lanjut Anna.

“Hahaha. That’s what I told Tony many times. What’s your name again?”

“I haven’t say it. I’m Anna Evans. Ms. Scott replacement. It’s nice to finally meet you, Cap,” jawab Anna, menjabat tangan Cap.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard about you from Tony, he said there’s going to be a new assistant here. Steve Rogers.”

Anna tersenyum, “I know your name. Hey, did you just arrived? I already prepared the gym for you,” Anna mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia disini untuk pekerjaan, bukan sekedar ramah-tamah dengan Avengers.

“Yeah, I decided to grab something from the kitchen first,” balas Cap, “kau temani aku makan ya,” lanjutnya.

“Um… “ Anna ragu apakah tidak apa-apa ia, yang masih orang asing, duduk bersama Cap.

“Sudah, santai saja. Tidak ada yang akan marah, kan,“ kata Steve meyakinkan Anna.

“Okay.”

“Kau tahu, sebenarnya Tony yang paling membutuhkan mu. Tapi dia memaksa kalau semua orang pasti butuh asisten pribadi. So, what’s your story?” tanya Cap, sambil mengambil dua mangkok salad dari kulkas dan menyodorkannya ke Anna dan memberikan isyarat “makan saja,”.

“Uh, thank you, Cap. Aku agen SHIELD. Agen lapangan sebenarnya. But something bad happen, we lost so many people, I took a hit and couldn’t shake it off. Took me a several months to recover. I’m couldn’t handle any field task anymore, so my boss transferred me to administration, and then to lab, but I messed up, and last Thursday, he said that I got a job offer from Stark, so here I am, sitting with you with my cup noodle,” Anna tertawa kecil.

“Well,  this job, we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but you don't give up,” balas Steve.

Anna menatap Cap. There’s a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

“You’re right. It took me a long time to realize it,” balas Anna.

Tak lama ia melihat dari sudut matanya kalau ada orang yang keluar dari lift. Sam Wilson.

“Aku bertemunya duluan tapi kau sudah makan malam berdua dengannya. Kau curang, Steve,” kata Sam menghampiri Steve.

Anna dan Steve hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

“Hi, Sam,” sapa Anna.

“Cup noodle, huh?” tanya Sam melihat Anna masih memegang cup noodlenya.

Anna tersipu malu, “aku tadi hanya ingin sesuatu yang mudah disiapkan,” katanya.

“Baiklah,” balas Sam, “Ku tunggu di gym, Steve,” lanjut Sam, langsung menuju ke lift setelah menepuk pundak Steve.

“I just ate!,” balas Steve.

“Your fault,” teriak Sam dari dalam lift.

Anna tertawa geli.

“When did you arrive?” tanya Cap.

“Tadi siang, kenapa?”

“Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat. Aku perhatikan kau sudah menguap lebih dari lima kali sejak aku disini,”

“Wow, kau menghitungnya?” Anna tertawa.

Steve tersenyum kecil, “kamar mu di 82?”

“Yep, kamar paling ujung,” balas Anna.

“Baiklah, sudah sana kau turun,”

“Roger that, Captain!” kata Anna sambil memberi hormat pada Cap. Steve tertawa, “aku turun dulu ya,” lanjut Anna.

“Okay”

Anna sudah masuk ke lift ketika Steve berkata, “Hey Anna, let’s do this again sometime”. Anna tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire!!  
> Chapter 8 is on progress :)


	9. New York, New York

Alarm Anna berbunyi jam 6 pagi.  _ Silau sekali, siapa yang menyalakan lampu, sih? _ Ia membuka mata, melihat sinar matahari pagi masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

_ Ah, aku lupa kalau ini bukan di Playground.  _

Ia berjalan ke jendela dan melihat pemandangan kota New York di pagi hari.

“I could get use to this”, katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mengagumi pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya, ia bersiap-siap untuk menemui Christine.

_ Hari ini bertemu siapa lagi, ya? _

“FRIDAY, ada siapa saja pagi ini?”

“Mr. Stark dan Ms. Potts ada di apartemennya, Miss. Captain Rogers dan Mr. Wilson belum kembali dari olahraga pagi dan Ms. Scott ada di ruang makan” balas FRIDAY.

“Oh. Okay, thank you”

“You’re welcome, Miss”

Anna kemudian menuju ke ruang makan. Secangkir kopi dan pancake sepertinya ide yang bagus untuk memulai hari barunya di Avengers Tower.

.

.

.

“Good morning, Ms. Scott,” sapa Anna. Christine sedang membaca koran di meja makan, ditemani secangkir kopi.

“Good morning. Christine saja, ya, aku juga boleh memanggilmu Anna, kan?”

“Tentu saja boleh,” Anna tersenyum.

“Wah, kau pagi sekali,” kata Christine sambil melihat jam tangannya, masih jam 7.00.

“Ya, aku berpikir ingin membuat kopi dan  _ pancake _ dulu,” jawab Anna.

“Ah, kau tak usah membuat  _ pancake _ , nanti kau ku ajak sarapan di coffee shop dekat sini saja,  _ croissant  _ disana enak, lho”

“Okay then,” balas Anna.

Anna menuang kopi ke cangkirnya dan menyeruputnya,  _ ini pasti kopi mahal, kopi di Playground tidak ada apa-apanya,  _ batin Anna. 

“Anna, jadwal untuk minggu depan sudah ku e-mail. Selain jadwal rutin, mohon diperhatikan kalau kita akan mengadakan penggalangan dana untuk  _ Maria Stark Foundation _ pada hari Jumat di Mandarin Oriental _.  _ Karena persiapannya sudah dari 6 bulan yang lalu, kau hanya tinggal memeriksa kelengkapannya, aku sudah menyiapkan check-list, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai panduan tugasmu,” kata Christine.

“Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota, ada beberapa tempat penting yang harus kau ketahui dan kita bisa membahas tentang  _ gala  _ di perjalanan. Kau sudah selesai?” lanjut Christine.

“Iya, sudah,” jawab Anna singkat.

“Untung kau bangun pagi, jadi jalanan belum terlalu macet,” balas Christine lagi.

Anna tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pun turun ke lobby. Happy sudah menunggu dengan mobil yang akan mereka pakai.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah hari dihabiskan mereka berdua berkeliling kota New York. Christine membawa Anna ke banyak tempat, mulai dari  _ coffee shop _ kesukaan Captain, tempat makan siang Tony, tempat  _ shopping _ Wanda, designer langganan, sampai gerobak hotdog kesukaan Hawkeye (siapa yang mengira kalau Clint Barton suka jajan hotdog?).

“This is just the tip of the iceberg, Anna, masih banyak tempat-tempat menarik lainnya. Nanti seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru,” Christine berkata sambil menyuap es krim yang baru saja dibeli.

“Jadi personal assistant itu memang sibuk, bahkan  _ weekend _ pun termasuk hari kerja, apalagi kalau ada event. Tapi Mr. Stark pasti akan mengizinkan kalau kau ingin berlibur atau sekedar jalan-jalan keliling kota. New York punya banyak tempat yang bisa membangkitkan semangatmu. Aku suka jalan-jalan di Central Park, apalagi ke  _ zoo.  _ Ini pertama kalinya kau ke New York, ya?” tanya Christine.

“Iya. Selama bekerja dengan SHIELD aku belum pernah mendapat tugas ke sini,” balas Anna, “and by the way, you were right! This ice cream is so good!” Anna sumringah memakan es krim cokelatnya.

“Told you,” balas Christine tertawa.

“Christine, kenapa kau resign?”

“Hmm. Pacarku, err, sekarang tunanganku, namanya Roy, dia yang memintaku untuk resign. Ketika Ultron menyerang Avengers di tower, ia mulai tidak setuju aku tetap bekerja di sana. Memang aku tidak terluka, Avengers berhasil menjagaku malam itu. Tapi aku sangat  _ shock _ . Roy sampai mendatangi Mr. Stark. Katanya, bukan keamanan yang aku dapatkan disana, tapi rasa takut. Takut kalau sewaktu-waktu ada “ultron” lain atau teroris atau orang maniak bodoh yang menyerang avengers dan aku menjadi korban. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Roy. Dia sangat menyayangiku, aku pun demikian. Jadi aku memutuskan memang lebih baik untuk resign. Mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih aman.” 

“Oooh. Lalu, kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan baru?”

“Sudah. Lagi-lagi aku harus berterima kasih ke Mr. Stark. Dia merekomendasikan ku langsung ke CEO sebuah perusahaan pengembangan teknologi,” Christine tersenyum.

“That’s very nice of him!”

“Yes, I know, I owe him a lot,” jawab Christine, “eh, sudah jam 4, ayo kembali, kau pasti lelah. Aku juga harus pulang,” lanjut Christine.

“Aku habiskan dulu,” kata Anna sambil memakan dua suapan terakhir es krimnya, “okay, let’s go home”.

Anna akhirnya sampai di  _ tower _ setelah mengantar Christine pulang terlebih dahulu.

“Thank you, Happy,”

“You’re welcome, Anna, selamat beristirahat, ya,” balas Happy.

“You too”

Anna masuk ke lift, “FRIDAY, 82nd floor, please, thank you,”

“Yes, Ms. Evans,” balas FRIDAY. 

Sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup, tiba-tiba ada telapak tangan yang menahannya sehingga pintu terbuka kembali. Anna kaget, lalu menengok untuk melihat siapa orangnya.

“Evans? Anna Evans from SHIELD?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira-kira siapa, ya? :)  
> Chapter 10 is on progress.


	10. The Widow and The Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is where the fun begins”

“Agent Romanoff! It is good to finally meet you here,” sapa Anna ke Natasha sambil menjabat tangannya.

“What brings you here?” tanya Nat sambil masuk ke lift, diikuti seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak asing, “ah, sebelumnya, perkenalkan ini Agent B …,”

“Agent Barton, right?” Anna tiba-tiba menyadari kalau dia pernah melihat Clint entah dimana, kemungkinan besar di file SHIELD.

“Call me Clint,” balasnya menjabat tangan Anna.

“FRIDAY, 85th floor, please,”

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff,” balas FRIDAY, lift pun bergerak naik.

“So, Evans, did Fury send you here? Are you on a mission?” tanya Nat lagi kepada Anna.

“No, I work here now.”

“Ooh, I know, you’re going to replace Christine, right?” tanya Clint

“Yep!”, balas Anna tersenyum

“Oh, I see. How long you’ve been here?” tanya Nat.

“I just arrived yesterday. Christine took me around the city today. Are you from the compound?”

“Yeah, there were some unfinished business so we both had to stay a little bit longer. Have you met anyone?”

“Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. Mr. Stark welcomed me yesterday.”

“Oh, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Banner are still in the compound too, maybe they’ll be back in a day or two and Thor, he just return to Asgard last week, usually he will be gone for a month,” Nat menjelaskan ke Anna.

Lift sampai di lantai 85, _common room_ , ruang santai bagi penghuni tetap Avengers Tower.

Nat dan Clint langsung menuju ke sofa. Clint menyalakan TV, mencari-cari acara yang menarik.

“Ah, I haven’t visited this floor, yet,” kata Anna.

“This is where the fun begins,” balas Clint tersenyum lebar, “movie, kartu, game, karaoke, billiard, kami punya semua,” lanjutnya.

Anna melihat sekeliling. Hampir mirip seperti ruang makan, hanya tanpa dapur dan meja makan saja. TVnya juga sama besar. Ada tambahan masing-masing dua buah kamar tidur di sebelah kiri dan kanan. Ternyata ada tangga yang menghubungkan ke ruang makan di bawah dan theatre di atas. Anna mengingat-ingat kembali saat kemarin di ruang makan, ia tidak melihat ada tangga, _sepertinya tertutup bar_.

Ruang santai ini memiliki akses ke balkon dan Anna pun langsung berjalan kesana.

“Hey, you guys are back!” teriak Steve keluar dari lift, diikuti Sam dari belakang.

“Hey Steve/Hey Cap,” balas Nat dan Clint berbarengan.

“Aku tidak disapa? Tidak ada yang merindukan ku, ya?” celetuk Sam.

“Hey Sam, kau harusnya tinggal lebih lama di compound,” kata Nat.

“Kalau aku tinggal lebih lama, Steve bisa mendahului ku berkenalan dengan dia,” kata Sam sambil melirik ke Anna yang asik melihat-lihat sekeliling New York dari balkon.

“Kau genit!,” teriak Clint.

Sementara yang lain asik mengobrol, Steve menghampiri Anna.

“Hey, sudah kemana saja hari ini?” sapa Steve sambil bersandar di tepi pintu balkon.

Anna menoleh, tidak menyadari kalau ada orang di belakangnya.

 _Dia harus selalu melakukan itu, ya, mengendap-ngendap di belakangku,_ batin Anna.

“Christine membawaku keliling kota. Belum seluruhnya, sih, baru yang dekat-dekat saja,” balas Anna tersenyum.

“Sudah ada tugas untuk besok?”

“Mmm, penggalangan dana untuk Maria Stark Foundation di hari Jumat,”

“Ah, setiap acara besar, pasti Tony memaksa kami semua untuk ikut,” kata Steve menggelengkan kepala.

“Hahaha. Christine juga berkata demikian. Meskipun begitu, kalian semua tetap hadir juga pada akhirnya, kan?”

“Iya. Karena terkadang memang kami membutuhkan waktu santai, bisa menyegarkan pikiran,” jawab Steve tersenyum.

“Benar juga,” balas Anna ikut tersenyum.

“The view from here, it’s amazing, right? I look at it almost everyday but it never gets old,” Steve berkata sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke kota di depannya.

“Yes, it is,” balas Anna, sekilas menatap Steve.

_Terkadang aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya, kenapa, ya?_

Anna lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke jam dinding di dalam ruangan, jam 5.30, saatnya menyiapkan makan malam.

“FRIDAY, is Mr. Stark here? I want to prepare dinner.”

“Yes he is here, Ms. Evans. Tapi Mr. Stark mengatakan kalau Anda tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Anda. Dinner will be ready at 7. Ms. Maximoff, Vision, and Dr. Banner will also join us soon,” balas FRIDAY.

“Err, thank you FRIDAY,” balas Anna.

Ia terdiam, melihat ke Steve, Sam, Nat, dan Clint bergantian, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu soal _welcoming dinner_ ini.

Clint mengangkat bahunya dan berkata “He didn’t said anything about this before,”.

“I’m gonna take a shower first,” kata Nat, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“Hey, aku ikut,” kata Clint. Kamar Nat & Clint memang berada di lantai yang sama.

“Kalian, ...mandi bersama?” tanya Sam dengan nada jahil.

“Why? Do you mind?” kata Nat tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke lift bersama Clint.

Anna dan Steve tertawa melihat Sam bengong.

“Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. See you guys at dinner,” kata Anna ke Steve dan Sam.

“Hey, Anna, firasatku mengatakan Stark akan mengundang beberapa orang lain,” balas Steve.

“Oh. Okay. Thank you, Cap,” _jadi aku harus memakai sesuatu yang rapi, ya,_ batin Anna.

Anna masuk ke lift dan turun ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, ia langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang cocok untuk dipakainya nanti.

_Daisy, kau bawakan aku sesuatu, kan???_

Sejujurnya ia belum melihat-lihat semua pakaian yang dipinjamkan Daisy. Daisy sudah melipatnya semua dan memasukkannya ke tas Anna. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian (dan tidak ada yang cocok), Anna menarik sebuah _shirtdress_ warna _sapphire blue_.

 _Ah, ini saja, deh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is on progress :)


	11. Pesta Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what?

Knock knock

“Anna, kau sudah siap? Semuanya sudah berkumpul di  _ party deck _ ,” Pepper memanggil Anna dari luar kamarnya.

“Uuuh, iya, sebentar, Ms. Potts... “

“Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku masuk, ya?”

“Ah, tidak us.. “ too late, Pepper sudah berada di kamarnya ketika Anna menengok dari ruang riasnya.

“Oh my, kau butuh bantuan,” ujar Pepper ketika melihat make-up Anna yang berantakan. Anna memang bukan tipe wanita yang suka merias wajah. Buat apa repot-repot kalau nanti juga berantakan lagi ketika ia asik menghajar orang-orang HYDRA?

Pepper lalu menarik tempat duduk lain ke dekat Anna untuk membantunya merapikan riasannya.

“I never put my own make-up, my friend always helps me. Her name is Daisy. She’s the one who give me this make-up set.”

“Ah, I’ve heard of her. Quake, right?”

“Yes. But she never like that name,” Anna tersenyum lebar membayangkan ekspresi Daisy kalau ada yang memanggilnya “Quake”.

“Daisy adalah nama yang cantik, sudah pasti dia tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama lain,” kata Pepper.

“Iya, Anda benar.”

“You have to learn to do this by yourself, Anna. You’re working on a different environment now.”

“Iya. Saya sadar akan hal itu,” balas Anna.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get use to it, practice makes perfect,” kata Pepper tersenyum.

Anna ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Okay, you’re done,” kata Pepper tersenyum puas.

Anna melihat ke cermin dan tercengang dengan hasil karya Pepper. 

_ Bagus sekali hasilnya. Aku mana bisa se-rapi ini?! _

“Thank you so much, Ms. Potts,” kata Anna masih melihat-lihat bayangannya di cermin.

“I can teach you some tricks if you want,”

“I would love that,” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Okay then. Kau ganti baju, ya, aku tunggu di luar,” balas Pepper.

“Okay, Miss.”

.

.

.

Lift membawa Anna dan Pepper ke satu lantai di bawah kamar Anna. Lift terbuka dan benar saja kata Pepper, semua orang sudah berkumpul. Bukan hanya Avengers, tapi ada juga James Rhodes, Maria Hill dan Fury, dan orang lain yang Anna tidak kenal.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan ketika Anna keluar dari lift. Anna merasa gugup, tapi tetap tersenyum.

_ Kenapa Stark harus mengadakan pesta semacam ini, sih?? _

Anna berjalan bersama Pepper menghampiri Tony.

“Here she is, the new girl in town!” Tony menyambut Anna dan semuanya mendengarkan. Kemudian ada pelayan yang menyuguhkan minuman ke Anna dan Pepper.

“Anna, welcome to New York. May you have the best time of your life, cheers!” Tony mengangkat gelasnya.

“Cheers!”

“Enjoy the party, dear,” Tony berbisik ke Anna, kemudian menggandeng Pepper dan menyapa tamu lain.

Anna yang merasa tidak nyaman berdiri sendiri, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke bar. Ada Fury sedang duduk bersama Maria Hill.

“Evans,” sapa Fury.

“I never thought you like this kind of party, boss. Hi, Hill,” balas Anna lalu menyapa Hill yang berada di samping Fury.

“Stark insisted, and I need some of this,” balas Fury sambil menatap minuman di tangannya.

“You like it here, Evans?” sapa Hill.

“Well, it’s different than the playground,” balas Anna tersenyum.

Tak lama ada seseorang yang duduk di samping Anna dan ia berkata “I haven’t got the chance to meet this new girl they talked about”.

Anna menoleh, “Dr. Banner, akhirnya kita bertemu,” balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Bruce.

“Welcome, Anna, and don’t worry, I won’t give you a hard time here,” balas Bruce ramah.

“Hahaha. Let’s see about that later.”

“Have you met Wanda and Vision?” tanya Bruce.

“No, I haven’t met them yet,”

“Ah, there they are,” kata Bruce sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang asik mengobrol dekat pintu balkon. Vision terlihat mencolok dengan warna ungu di seluruh tubuhnya. Meskipun ia mengenakan pakaian lagi, tetap saja terlihat berbeda di tengah-tengah para tamu yang hadir.

“Oh, okay, I’ll talk to them later,” balas Anna. 

“Evans, I gotta go, enjoy your new job here. If Stark doesn’t treat you right, give me a call, I’ll pick you up myself,” kata Fury beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Hill mengikutinya.

“I can take care of myself, boss,” balas Anna tersenyum.

“I believe you can,” kata Fury menganggukkan kepala.

“Dr. Banner” Fury pamit ke Bruce.

“Fury”

“So, how come a girl from SHIELD end up being a personal assistant?” Banner berpaling kembali ke Anna.

“Fury said that Mr. Stark chose me himself, I still wonder why,” jawab Anna.

“He won’t do it without a proper reason, Anna. Sometimes it’s hard to see it, but trust me, it is a good thing.”

“Really? What about Ultron?”

“His first intentions are good, believe me I know. It was the implementation that… Well, you can say  total messed-up ,”

Anna tertawa mendengarnya.

“Ah, Wanda, Vision, come, meet the new assistant,” Bruce memanggil mereka yang berada tidak jauh dari bar. Wanda berkenalan dengan Anna, diikuti Vision. Anna agak gugup bersalaman dengan Vision yang bisa dikatakan -bukan manusia-. Wanda yang bisa membaca pikiran Anna mengatakan wajar kalau Anna merasa demikian, bahkan setiap orang yang bertemu Vision merasakan hal yang sama (Bruce pamit karena ingin menyapa ilmuwan kenalannya). Wanda juga berkata kalau ia bisa membantu Anna untuk tugas sehari-hari karena ia sudah biasa membantu Christine sebelumnya. Wanda meyakinkan Anna kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang lebih membutuhkan asisten selain Tony Stark. Anna tertawa karena Cap pun berkata demikian kemarin malam. 

Akhirnya Wanda dan Vision pun pamit untuk naik karena Wanda belum terlalu nyaman berada di kerumunan. Vision ikut menemaninya. Tinggalah Anna sendiri, duduk di bar. Ia lalu memesan satu botol beer ke bartender dan langsung meneguknya.

_ Now what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 coming soon :)


	12. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s with SHIELD for god sake. You can’t trust your own agent?

“You know Stark made this party for you, right?”

“Hi, Sam,” balas Anna tersenyum, masih duduk di bar, menikmati beernya.

“You don’t enjoy this much, do you?”

“I never like this things; party, meet some strangers, drinking. Where I used to work, we only have beer, and video games are more than enough to kill the time.”

“I can see that. Don’t worry, the guests will be gone soon, you’ll get to know everyone after that,” Sam mencoba menghibur Anna.

“Hey, don’t worry about me, Sam, I’ll get use to this. This is my home now,” balas Anna.

“That’s the spirit, give me five!” 

*TOS*

“What do we have here? Are you try to flirt with the new girl, Wilson?” Barton datang entah dari mana, langsung merangkul Anna dan Sam. 

“You call this flirting, Sam?” canda Anna. Mereka pun tertawa. Clint mulai bercerita tentang Sam yang suka menggoda Nat tapi selalu ditanggapi dingin. Sam membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau hati Nat belum terbuka untuknya. 

Anna senang dia tidak harus duduk di bar sendirian sepanjang pesta ini. Memang di Playground tidak pernah ada pesta semewah ini. Anna juga bingung kenapa Stark harus mengadakan pesta penyambutan semacam ini. Saat beberapa tamu sudah berpamitan pulang, Anna baru teringat Christine. Dia belum melihatnya malam ini, lalu ia pun keluar ke balkon untuk menelpon Christine.

“Hello, Anna, is there something wrong?”

“No, no, everything’s fine. Hey, do you know there’s a party here in the tower?”

“Yes, I know. It’s supposed to be a surprise. It’s Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts’ idea. Mereka bahkan tidak mengizinkan ku untuk menyiapkan apa pun.” 

“Well, I haven’t seen you here, where are you?”

“Sorry, Anna, I can’t be there. I have a date.”

“Oh, I see. Alright, then. Bye, Christine,”

“Bye, Anna, have fun!”

Anna menatap gemerlap kota di depannya.  _ Coulson kenapa tidak pernah mengirim ku ke sini, sih? _

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Anna terkejut sesaat.  _ Again??? _

“Cap! Do you always have to do that? Sneaking behind me like that, lucky for you I don’t freak out and punch you,” 

“Hahaha. Sorry, old habit die hard. Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all.” 

Mereka berdua terdiam menikmati pemandangan kota New York yang terbentang di depannya.

“Hey Cap, I’m sorry for what happened with your friend, err, Barnes?” Anna memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Steve terkejut, tidak banyak yang mau bicara tentang Bucky dengannya. 

“Uh, thank you,” ia menjawab pelan.

“Do you have a clue on his whereabouts?”

“How do you know I’m looking for him?”

“Uh, I don’t, I’m just guessing. He’s your best friend. If I lose mine, I’ll search for them too, no matter where I should go, and no matter what the world has to say. I do believe that Barnes saved you that day, despite all the rumors.”

Steve terdiam.

“I’m sorry, Cap. I didn’t mean to be rude. Please, don’t get me wrong. It’s your personal matter, I understand.”

“No, no. It’s okay. It’s just… Not everyone is able to understand. They only see him as a criminal, a HYDRA agent, and a cold-blooded killer,”

“I really hope you can find him soon,”

“Thank you, Anna. I appreciate it. I really do.”

“Don’t mention it, Cap. I have done nothing.” Anna tersenyum.

Steve kemudian menceritakan masa kecilnya di Brooklyn, masa-masa dimana Bucky selalu melindungi dan menjaganya karena kondisinya yang lemah. Anna juga bertukar cerita tentang bagaimana awalnya ia bergabung dengan SHIELD. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Sam dan Clint membicarakan mereka di dalam.

“Wilson, it looks like you’re gonna have to share Steve with her right now,” kata Clint sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sam.

“Hey, I don’t mind. I feel like she’s a good girl. If Cap trust her, so do I.”

“She just arrived yesterday, how can anyone trust her?”

“I heard Stark chose her himself and she’s with SHIELD for god sake. You can’t trust your own agent?” Sam meninggikan suaranya.

“Remember Jasper Sitwell?”

“Ah, … “ Sam teringat agen HYDRA yang diinterogasi oleh Steve dan Nat sebelum akhirnya dibunuh oleh Winter Soldier di tengah jalan raya.

“The point is, I won’t trust her with my life, not yet. Maybe you can tell Cap to take caution.”

“That’s what you said about Christine too, Barton.”

Sebelum Clint menjawab apa-apa, Pepper menghampiri mereka dan kemudian bertanya, “Have anyone seen Steve and Anna?” 

Clint dan Sam kompak menunjuk ke arah balkon.

“Oh. Would you please tell them to join us in the common room. Para tamu sudah pulang semua, aku hanya tinggal membereskan sedikit lagi, lalu aku akan naik,”

“I’ll go get them,” balas Sam.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“Aku langsung naik saja” kata Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malam masih panjang untuk Anna :)
> 
> Chapter 13 is on progress


	13. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not bite her! Fury will kill me if you do so.

Anna bisa mendengar keramaian di ruang santai bahkan sebelum lift berhenti di lantai tersebut. Ia naik bersama Steve dan Sam. Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari lift, Anna dapat merasakan pandangan mata para avengers tertuju padanya.

_This is awkward._

“Oookay. So, you guys have met this girl, Evans,” Tony beranjak dari sofa ke tengah-tengah mereka, “but before we started, we’re missing a person here, where the hell is he?”

“Everyone is here, Tony, who do you expect?” Nat bertanya.

“Thor,” jawab Bruce singkat.

“Are you sure he’s coming? He just left a week ago, biasanya dia pergi cukup lama, kan?” Nat bertanya lagi.

“Aku sudah memintanya untuk kembali malam ini. Aku yakin dia ingat,” Tony tersenyum lebar.

Tony pun benar. Tak lama kemudian mereka dapat merasakan dentuman keras dari atap.

“Ah, he’s here,” celetuk Tony.

Lima menit kemudian lift datang dari lantai atas. Thor berjalan keluar, sudah memakai pakaian kasual, bukan jubah Asgard-nya yang heboh itu.

“Greetings my friend! I have come back because Stark asked me to join you on an important event today. Am I late?”

“No, no, you’re on time. Well, this is an official introduction. Guys, meet Anna Evans, she is Christine replacement, she comes from SHIELD, think you should know, so she’s more familiar with our job, and even maybe she can help us on a mission too someday,” Anna melotot ke arah Tony, masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakannya. _Aku ikut misi? Dia bercanda, kan?_

“I hope she can stay here as long as she can. Do not bite her! Fury will kill me if you do so. Does anyone have something to say?” Tony berkata lagi.

“Ah, Lady Anna. It is great to finally meet you,” sapa Thor.

“The pleasure is mine,” Anna tersenyum, berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena akhirnya bisa bertatap muka dengan Thor. _Daisy would freak out if she met this god of thunder._

“Well I guess we all can say ‘Welcome, Anna’. I do hope you have a good time here. It’s great to have someone from SHIELD with us again. If you need something, don’t hesitate to tell us,” Steve berkata, lalu dia mengangkat gelasnya, “to Anna!”

“To Anna,” yang lain mengikuti Steve.

“So, Anna, do you have something to say?” tanya Tony.

“Err, actually I don’t know what to say… I didn’t even expect this kind of party. It is very kind of you. I promise to do my best here. Since this job is completely new for me, I really hope that I won’t disappoint you all. Thank you again for accepting me here,” Anna berbicara di hadapan mereka, agak grogi, tapi dia dapat menutupinya dengan baik.

Anna tidak menyangkanya, namun semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

“Okay, I hate to say this, but party’s over, some of us have to wake up early tomorrow, that includes you, Tony,” kata Pepper. Sudah jam 11 malam rupanya.

“Aku tidak harus bangun pagi,” kata Sam.

“Iya, aku juga,” Clint menanggapi.

“We still have a job on the compound, boys, and I’m sure Anna knows what to do if you don’t get up on time, Clint, and she got my approval,” Nat tersenyum jahil.

Anna teringat kalau Christine menambahkan catatan tentang _morning call_ untuk Clint, kalau dia tidak bangun pada waktunya, Anna bisa mengaktifkan alarm kebakaran di kamar Clint. Clint membenci hal itu.

“Why do you have to be so mean, Nat?” Clint merasa terpojok dan semua orang tertawa.

“Then wake up early,” balas Nat santai.

Anna memutuskan untuk membereskan ruangan setelah semuanya sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Tidak banyak yang harus dibereskan, hanya mencuci gelas-gelas dan membersihkan beberapa tumpahan minuman di lantai, lagipula dia belum mengantuk.

“Aku bantu, ya,” kata Steve.

Awalnya Anna ragu, namun ia setuju pada akhirnya. Setelah Anna selesai membersihkan tumpahan minuman, mereka turun ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas-gelas. Saat sedang mencuci, tiba-tiba mereka bisa mendengar suara nyaring dari perut masing-masing. Anna dan Steve pun langsung tertawa.

“Ternyata aku masih lapar,” Steve berkata.

Anna terkekeh, “Iya, aku juga, aku baru ingat kalau malam ini aku belum makan apa-apa.”

“Kau mau cup noodle lagi atau kita memesan sesuatu dari luar?” Steve menggoda Anna.

“Ah tidak, satu cup noodle cukup. Aku pikir pizza ide yang bagus,” Anna menyeringai.

“Pizza sounds great. FRIDAY, please order one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese,” Steve meminta tolong ke FRIDAY.

“Right away, Captain Rogers,” jawab FRIDAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 coming soon :)


	14. Pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cap, kau tahu FRIDAY bisa memutarkan film itu kapan pun kau mau, kan?”

Anna dan Steve menikmati waktu santai di sofa ruang makan setelah mereka selesai membersihkan gelas-gelas, sambil menunggu  _ delivery  _ pizza. Steve menyalakan TV, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditonton. Anna meraih handphone dari kantong celananya, teringat kalau Daisy mengirimkan teks saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Steve sebelumnya di balkon.

5 new text messages.

_ “Anna, kau sedang apa,sih, disana? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar darimu!” _

_ “Hei, kau sudah bertemu Thor?” _

_ “ANNA????” _

_ “Jangan sampai aku kesana dan membunuhmu, ya!” _

_ “ANNA?? HELLOOOO??” _

Anna tertawa geli membacanya dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Daisy. Anna beranjak ke meja makan karena tidak ingin mengganggu Cap yang sedang asik menonton Star Wars VII di TV.

“KAU KEMANA SAJA, SIH???” Daisy berteriak dari ujung telepon.

“Hei, aku tadi sedang sibuk. Kau tahu tidak kalau Stark mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk ku barusan?”

“Aah, dia menyukaimu ya?” Daisy menggoda temannya.

“Jangan mulai, Daisy. Bagaimana kabar yang lain?

“DIsini semua baik-baik saja. Besok ada misi, ada petunjuk baru mengenai Watchdogs,” Daisy menjawab, Anna juga tahu kalau Daisy tidak mungkin memberikan detail misi di telepon, apalagi Anna tidak terlibat langsung kali ini.

“Oh, hati-hati, ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain, aku sudah mulai merindukan kalian semua!”

“Iya, akan ku sampaikan. Tapi disini lebih damai sejak kau pergi,” Daisy tertawa.

“Kau kejam!” Anna pun ikut tertawa.

“Aku juga merindukanmu, kok,” Daisy tersenyum.

“Eh, sudah dulu ya, pizza ku datang,” kata Anna setelah ia mendengar FRIDAY memberi tahu Steve.

“Makan selarut ini? Jangan lupa olahraga, ya,” Daisy mengingatkannya.

“Iya, aku ingat. Sudah, ya. Bye Daisy.”

“Bye, Anna.”

“Aku saja yang ambil, Cap,” kata Anna sambil berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke lobby. Dia penasaran kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan petugas  _ delivery  _ saat diminta mengantarkan makanan ke Avengers Tower.

.

.

.

Anna kembali ke ruang makan dengan satu box pizza besar di tangannya. Dia bisa melihat Steve masih serius menonton dan amat yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak berkedip.

“Cap, kau tahu FRIDAY bisa memutarkan film itu kapan pun kau mau, kan?”

Steve agak kaget mendengar Anna berbicara, ia pun tersipu malu karena terlalu larut dalam film tersebut.

“Iya, aku tahu. Eh, itu pizzanya? Kemarikan Anna, aku lapar sekali,” Steve berkata. Anna kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan membuka box pizza itu.  _ Ah, wangi sekali. _

“Aku tadi yakin sekali jika aku memakannya semua tanpa memberi tahumu, kau juga tidak akan menyadarinya,” Anna tertawa lalu mengambil satu slice pizza, diikuti Steve.

“Aku tidak yakin kau bisa sekejam itu,” Steve tertawa kecil.

“Oooh, kau tidak mengenalku, Cap,” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Jadi, … apa yang kau lakukan ketika Triskelion hancur?”

Anna tidak menyangka kalau Cap mau membicarakan tentang hari yang buruk itu.

“Um, aku bersama tim langsung mencari tempat perlindungan, kami hanya bisa tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dari berita di TV dan radio. Ketika kami sudah berhasil menemukan tempat aman, ternyata ada satu orang HYDRA di tim kami dan dia mendapat bantuan dari petinggi SHIELD. Aku hampir kehilangan teman-temanku. Yah, kami sudah kehilangan banyak orang pada hari itu. Kami melawan di sana-sini, menghancurkan HYDRA satu per satu hingga akhirnya SHIELD bisa berdiri lagi,” Anna tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi, ada banyak kejadian buruk yang terjadi sebelum SHIELD diresmikan seperti sekarang, mulai dari HYDRA sampai masalah Inhuman. Anna berpikir Steve tidak perlu mengetahui itu semua karena ia sudah terbebani dengan hilangnya Bucky.

“Jika saja kau tidak menghancurkan Insight Helicarrier, hal yang terburuk bisa saja terjadi, Cap,” Anna menambahkan.

Steve hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka memakan pizza dalam hening sambil menonton Star Wars. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Anna sangat bersyukur bahwa setelah semua yang terjadi, SHIELD bertahan dan bisa  berdiri lagi, sesuatu yang tampaknya mustahil sebelumnya. Steve masih tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang keberadaan Bucky. Dia dan Sam sudah mencari kemana-mana, dari Brooklyn hingga kembali ke Washington, dari US hingga Canada, sampai ke beberapa negara yang tidak memiliki perjanjian ekstradisi dengan US, Bucky menghilang tanpa jejak.

“Oke, aku kenyang sekali,” kata Anna memecah keheningan.

“Iya, aku juga,” balas Steve, “tinggalkan saja, Anna, tidak perlu kau bersihkan. Nanti aku saja,” kata Steve ketika Anna mau membersihkan meja.

“Kau yakin?”

“Besok hari penting, hari pertama kau bekerja. Istirahat saja sekarang,” Steve meyakinkan Anna.

“Oke. Selamat malam, Cap”

“Steve saja,” ia tersenyum.

“Okay... Steve,” Anna menyeringai.

“Good night, Anna.”


	15. Gala Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau sangat menyukai kue itu, ya?”

“Anna! Great job tonight! Kau berhasil mengadakan acara besar ini hampir tanpa bantuan ku sama sekali! Sepertinya aku bisa segera  _ resign _ dari sini, kau sudah bisa ku lepas,” kata Christine sambil tertawa.

“Ah, jangan. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku masih harus banyak belajar. Tiga minggu lagi, Chris. Lagipula, kau yang mengatur segalanya dari awal, bukan aku, kok,” Anna tersenyum pada Christine. Sejujurnya, Anna sedikit bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena sejak Christine memindahtangankan tugas ini kepadanya, Anna kebanyakan bekerja sendiri, Christine hanya membantu sedikit karena ia ingin Anna merasakan bagaimana menyiapkan suatu acara besar untuk Stark. Dia harus siap dengan acara serupa di kemudian hari.

Tadinya Anna sedang mendengarkan pidato pembukaan dari Tony sebelum Christine menghampirinya. Anna tidak mendengar beberapa kata terakhir tapi Tony mendapatkan  _ standing applause _ dari para tama, termasuk para Avengers yang hadir.

“Malam masih panjang, Chris, kau bersenang-senang saja, aku bisa menangani acara ini,” kata Anna.

“Oke. Jangan ragu untuk minta bantuan ku kalau kau kesulitan, ya. Aku akan berada di sekitar meja ku,” Christine berkata sebelum beranjak pergi.

Dua jam kemudian, kebanyakan tamu sudah pulang, hanya beberapa yang masih tinggal dan mereka masih berada di meja mereka, menikmati champagne dan beberapa kue. Anna akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk duduk. Kakinya mulai menyerah setelah berjalan kesana kemari, memakai  _ high heels _ , untuk memastikan acara ini berjalan dengan baik dan sesuai jadwal.

Ada beberapa kue kecil yang belum tersentuh di meja Anna, dia memutuskan untuk memakan yang coklat.  _ Enak sekali! Kenapa ada yang menyia-nyiakan kue se-enak ini, sih? _

Steve melihat Anna dari sisi yang lain, dia pun tertawa kecil. Setelah mengambil minuman dari bar, Steve menuju ke meja Anna. Anna sendiri sedang asik menikmati kuenya sampai tidak menyadari Steve berjalan ke arahnya.

“Kau sangat menyukai kue itu, ya?” kata Steve, ia pun duduk di seberang Anna.

“Aku tidak bisa menolak coklat,” kata Anna dengan mulut penuh.

Steve tertawa melihatnya, “Ini, untukmu,” sambil mendorong minuman yang dibawakan ke arah Anna. Anna yang sedang berusaha ekstra untuk menelan kue di mulutnya dengan senang hati menerima dan langsung meminumnya.

“Maaf, ya,” Anna berkata lagi sambil menyeka mulutnya.

“Ah, aku juga pasti akan lahap memakannya. Apalagi jika aku belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Mungkin saja aku akan membawanya pulang untuk snack malam,” Steve tersenyum lebar.

“Aku yakin masih ada kue lebih di dapur, aku tanyakan dulu, ya,” lalu Anna bicara ke salah seorang  _ event organizer  _ yang bertugas mengawasi katering lewat  _ handy talkie _ nya.

“Masih ada! Aku juga sudah meminta mereka untuk mengemas beberapa kue dalam boks,” Anna tersenyum puas.

“Bagus, deh. O ya, aku rasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat padamu dan Christine untuk acara ini. Penggalangan dananya sukses, aku dengar kita mengumpulkan jauh lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin, dan semuanya berjalan sangat lancar,” balas Steve.

“Thank you, Steve. Aku hanya membantu sedikit, Christine yang menjadikan semua ini mungkin,” Anna tersenyum, “Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan. Apakah kau mau kembali ke tower? Sepertinya semua orang sudah pergi,” Anna melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada seorang pun Avengers disitu.

“Aku bisa menunggumu, kalau kau mau” jawab Steve.

“Umm, sepertinya tidak usah, Steve, bukannya aku tak mau. Ada Happy yang akan mengantarku pulang, dan aku tidak mau kau duduk sendiri sementara aku berjalan bolak-balik,” jawab Anna.

“Oke kalau kau berkata demikian. Jangan lupa kue ku, ya,” Steve tersenyum.

Anna tertawa kecil, “Iya, aku tidak akan lupa”.

.

.

.

Anna sedang mencatat ulang pengeluaran untuk malam itu ketika Roy, tunangan Christine, berjalan masuk ke hall.

“Hai, Roy,” sapa Anna.

“Hai, Anna. Acaranya berjalan lancar, ya?”

“Iya, berkat kerja keras Christine,” Anna tersenyum, “Ah, dia sedang bicara dengan manajer hotel. Mau ku panggilkan?” tambah Anna.

“Tidak usah, aku sudah mengabarinya tadi,” balas Roy.

Tidak lama kemudian Christine berjalan mendekati mereka.

“Hai, Sayang. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku,” kata Christine sembari mencium pipi Roy, “Aku harus pergi sekarang, Anna, dan aku sudah bicara dengan manajer hotel, jadi kau bisa langsung pulang setelah ini. Istirahatlah, ini hari yang panjang”.

“Oke. Terima kasih, Chris,”

“Tidak, tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu,” balas Christine. Ia lalu memeluk Anna, kemudian pergi bersama Roy.

Setelah Anna selesai mencatat, ia lalu ke dapur dan mengambil tiga boks kue yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh staff dapur yang masih ada. Kemudian Anna turun ke lobby dimana Happy sudah menunggunya.

“Hai, Happy. Waktunya pulang,” Anna berkata kepada Happy yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Anna bisa melihat kalau Happy pun sudah lelah seperti dirinya.

Anna sempat melihat sekilas ke seberang jalan sebelum ia masuk ke mobil dan melihat ada sesosok pria yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Awalnya Anna mengira pria itu sedang melihat ke arah hotel, tapi tidak, pria itu benar-benar sedang menatapnya. Anna masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat kembali ke tempat pria itu berdiri, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana. Anna langsung merasa bulu romanya berdiri.

“Apakah semua baik-baik saja, Anna?” tanya Happy.

“Huh? Oh iya, semua baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang, Happy. Hari yang melelahkan,” jawab Anna. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang.

_ Aku pasti sangat lelah,  _ pikir Anna sambil memijat kepalanya.


	16. Pancake dan Waffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana bisa kau bangun sepagi itu??

“Ms. Evans, maaf karena membangunkan Anda, tapi Captain Rogers sudah menunggu anda di ruang latihan,” suara FRIDAY menggema di kamar Anna.

“Hah..., apa?” Anna memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, dia masih tidak mengerti maksud FRIDAY, dan ini masih jam 5 pagi!

“Anda meminta saya untuk menanyakan Captain Rogers setelah ia bangun apakah beliau bersedia menemani Anda berlatih karena Ms. Romanoff tidak akan berada disini hari ini. Anda juga meminta untuk dibangunkan jika ia bersedia,” balas FRIDAY.

“Ah, iya, aku ingat. Tolong beritahu dia kalau sebentar lagi aku akan naik, terima kasih FRIDAY.”

Anna baru teringat kalau Nat memberitahunya semalam lewat SMS bahwa ia akan pergi ke Playground pagi-pagi sekali sehingga ia tidak bisa berlatih dengan Anna.

“You’re welcome, Miss.”

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Anna berganti pakaian dan langsung menuju tempat latihan.

“Kau bangun jam berapa?” tanya Anna ke Steve.

“Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu,” jawab Steve.

“Bagaimana bisa kau bangun sepagi itu?? Kau tahu, aku baru pulang jam 23.30 semalam, dan sekarang kaki ku masih terasa pegal,” kata Anna, ia meraih kakinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal dengan memijatnya.

“Aku tidak akan terlalu keras dengan mu, ayo, kesini,” Steve meminta Anna bergabung dengannya di dalam ring.

“Uuuh, baiklah.”

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ...

“Istirahat lima menit,” kata Steve dengan tegas.

“Aku yakin kau sangat ingin membunuhku,” kata Anna terengah-engah, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke matras untuk duduk. Steve sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Anna dapat merasakan lengannya mulai memar, Steve berhasil memukulnya cukup keras. Namun Anna juga dapat merasakan kakinya lebih baik, mungkin karena digunakan untuk banyak bergerak.

“Aku hanya merasa harus memberikanmu dorongan ekstra. Kau yang bilang kalau kau belum pernah berlatih sekeras ini sejak kau pulih, kan? Beberapa kali latihan dengan ku seperti tadi, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan kecepatanmu kembali,” Steve menjelaskan.

“Iya, kau benar juga. Teman-temanku di SHIELD terlalu takut kalau mereka terlalu keras padaku, dan mereka punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Tapi sayangnya itu menjadi kebiasaan buruk. Ketika berlatih dengan Romanoff beberapa hari lalu, dia orang pertama yang benar-benar keras berlatih dengan ku sejak atasanku mengizinkan untuk berlatih lagi, dan sekarang kau. Sepertinya Fury benar dengan mengirimku kesini,” Anna tersenyum dan Steve membalasnya.

Setelah ia meneguk minumannya, Steve berkata, “Istirahat selesai, ayo, mulai lagi”.

Anna mengangguk dan Steve mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Anna berdiri. Mereka berlatih lagi selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Setelahnya mereka menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Tony mengawasi mereka dari apartemennya melalui rekaman CCTV di ruang latihan. Tony meminta FRIDAY untuk menampilkan rekaman tersebut di komputernya.

“Aku melakukan hal yang benar kali ini, Pep. Aku bisa membuat hidupnya jauh lebih baik disini,” Tony berkata kepada Pepper.

“Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak baik untuk mengawasi teman-temanmu begitu. Itu namanya menguntit,” balas Pepper.

“Hei, itu keuntungan yang ku dapatkan dengan menjadi pemilik gedung,” Tony tersenyum lebar dan Pepper hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya.

“Sarapan, yuk,” Tony mengajak Pepper.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tony dan Pepper bergabung dengan Steve, Sam, dan Anna di ruang makan. Anna membuatkan waffle dan pancake untuk semua.

“FRIDAY, tolong bangunkan Mr. Barton. Kalau ia tidak bangun dalam 10 menit, kau boleh menggunakan alarmnya,” Anna berkata pada FRIDAY.

“Baik, Ms. Evans,” balas FRIDAY,

“Eh, mana Banner?” tanya Tony.

“Dr. Banner pergi ke compound, Sir. Kata FRIDAY ia pergi setelah menerima telepon dari Dr. Cho. Wanda dan Vision juga pergi keluar untuk lari pagi dan sarapan,” jawab Anna. Anna mengira-ngira apakah Vision bisa berkeringat ketika FRIDAY memberitahukannya, “oh, dan Thor, dia … “

“Pulang bersama Jane Foster semalam, aku melihatnya,” Tony memotong Anna sebelum ia dapat melanjutkannya.

“Sepertinya sia-sia aku menyediakan gym, ruang makan, lengkap dengan makanan kesukaan semua orang, dan tempat tinggal,” Tony menambahkan, ia terdengar kecewa.

“Ah, jangan terlalu berlebihan, Tony,” Pepper membalasnya, disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

Sementara itu, Clint ternyata tepat waktu. Ia berjalan keluar dari lift tepat ketika Anna sudah selesai memasak.

“Hi, Clint. Aku lega karena FRIDAY tidak perlu menggunakan alarmnya untuk membangunkan mu,” Anna menyeringai dan Clint membalas “ha ha” pelan.

“Pancake dan wafflenya sudah siap. Mari makan,” Anna berkata pada semuanya.

Setelah menaruh semua pancake dan waffle ke piring besar, Anna menuangkan kopi ke cangkir masing-masing orang yang ada.

“Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ada kue cokelat yang ku bawa pulang dari gala semalam, ada yang mau?” tanya Anna.

“Aku mau,” jawab Steve.

“Aku juga,” Sam menambahkan dan Clint mengacungkan tangannya juga.

“Bicara soal semalam,” Tony berhenti sejenak sebelum ia berkata lagi, “Atas nama diriku sendiri, Pepper, dan semua Avengers, dan tentu saja … _my mom_ , kami sangat bahagia karena gala dinner semalam berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku tahu memang Christine yang menyiapkan segalanya sejak awal, tapi kau disini, dan dia tidak, jadi aku ingin berterima kasih padamu dulu. Semua, ayo angkat gelas kalian, … untuk Anna!” Tony mengangkat gelasnya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Anna tersipu malu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan reaksi seperti ini, menurutnya ini sudah menjadi pekerjaannya dan ia hanya bisa melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia berterima kasih pada semuanya karena telah percaya padanya dan sudah mau menerimanya disini. Anna tidak pernah mengira kalau ternyata pekerjaan ini cocok untuknya. Anna baru menjalaninya seminggu, namun ia sangat yakin kalau ia bisa menjadi asisten pribadi yang baik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment? Thank you for reading!


	17. Farewell Dinner

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Anna menjejakkan kaki di Avengers Tower dan akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi Christine untuk pamit. Pada awalnya Tony ingin mengadakan farewell party untuk Christine, tapi dia menolak. Christine sempat berdiskusi dengan Anna sebelumnya dan memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan saja di sebuah restoran Itali tidak jauh dari tower. Christine mengatakan karena ini adalah pesta untuknya dan yang terakhir kalinya bersama Avengers, maka ia berhak untuk memutuskan seperti apa dan dimana. Christine hanya menginginkan sebuah makan malam sederhana, semua Avengers juga setuju dengannya sehingga Tony terpaksa harus menerima keputusan tersebut.

Ketika hari yang diputuskan tiba, Anna dan Christine menuju ke restoran dengan berjalan kaki. Karena para Avengers sudah pergi dari pagi, maka mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung di restoran. Para Avengers sedang sibuk di compound, jika Anna tidak salah dengar, mereka mendapatkan petunjuk baru tentang Rumlow, tapi sumbernya belum dapat dikonfirmasi sehingga mereka harus menyelidikinya lebih lanjut.

“Hei, Chris. Roy nggak pernah penasaran dengan aktivitasmu sepanjang hari dengan para hero itu? Soalnya kita terikat kontrak, kan.”

“Dia penasaran sekali. Tapi aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padanya bahwa aku tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun dengan menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kami berdua masuk penjara,” jawab Christine.

Anna tertawa mendengarnya, “Kalau begitu, tiap pulang kerja kau hanya ‘hai, bagaimana di kantor?’, ‘baik, kau?’, begitu? Kau benar-benar tidak pernah memberitahunya apapun? Bahkan hal yang paling sepele sekalipun?”

“Iya, kira-kira begitu. Aku selalu ingin menceritakan segalanya, apa yang menarik, apa yang membuatku jengkel, tapi tidak bisa. Makanya aku senang sejak kau datang, aku jadi punya teman cerita. Susah, senang, masa-masa tenang sebelum sibuk,” Christine tertawa.

“Tapi sekarang kau mau meninggalkan ku untuk bekerja sendirian disini,” Anna cemberut untuk menggoda Christine.

“Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau kan agen SHIELD, pasti kau lebih mengerti ketika mereka bicara mengenai suatu misi atau tentang seorang buronan terkenal yang tidak pernah aku mengerti. Mereka lebih banyak bicara denganmu, Ann. Kau tidak akan terlalu kesepian disini,” kata Christine, kemudian lanjutnya, “Lagipula… Aku bisa melihat kau semakin dekat dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Kau tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?” Christine tersenyum lebar.

“Aku berteman dengan semuanya, Chris. Maksudmu siapa, sih?”

“Ah, ayolah, Captain Rogers?”

Anna tertawa, “Astaga, Chris. Aku hanya berteman dengannya, jujur, aku tidak bohong.”

“O ya? Kau berharap aku percaya padamu begitu saja? Lalu ada apa dengan berjam-jam latihan dan lari pagi bersama? Makan malam bersama? Aku juga yakin kau pernah pergi dengannya ke kebun binatang di Central Park. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun! Aku sudah bekerja cukup lama disana, Anna, percayalah padaku,” balas Christine.

Anna tertawa kecil, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebelum berkata, “Aku rasa kau sangat kelaparan dan tidak sabar untuk makan,”.

Christine balas tertawa, “Aku belum selapar itu, Anna!”

Akhirnya Anna dan Christine tiba di restoran. Khusus malam ini, restoran akan tutup untuk umum karena Tony menginginkan makan malam yang private, semata untuk alasan keamanan dan kenyamanan (lagipula, siapa yang bisa menolak menutup restorannya untuk seorang Tony Stark?). Mereka juga menggunakan ruangan di bagian dalam restoran karena ada jendela besar dengan view ke jalan di bagian depannya, tentu saja mereka tidak mau pejalan kaki atau awak media yang sibuk mengintip ke dalam untuk melihat Avengers mengadakan pesta pribadi. 

Hampir semua orang sudah hadir kecuali Tony, Pepper, dan Steve, yang sudah meninggalkan pesan terlebih dahulu bahwa mereka akan terlambat dan yang lain tidak perlu menunggu mereka untuk memulai makan malamnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba setelah makan malam berlangsung hampir selama satu jam.

“Maaf kami terlambat. Ada hal yang perlu diurus sesaat sebelum kami berangkat, bukan hal yang besar, tapi tetap saja, kami jadi tidak bisa datang tepat waktu,” Steve berkata ke semua orang yang hadir.

“Ada yang perlu kami bantu?” Nat bertanya.

“Ah, tidak, sudah selesai semuanya,” jawab Steve.

“Ayo makan, Cap. Aku lapar sekali.,” kata Tony. Mereka menyapa Christine dan semua orang satu per satu sebelum menyantap pizza dan pasta favorit mereka.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan restoran ini, Christine? Pizzanya enak sekali!” kata Wanda, dan beberapa orang pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

“Aku pertama kali datang ke restoran ini tahun lalu bersama Roy, sejak saat itu ini menjadi tempat favorit kami. Restoran ini sebuah dikelola oleh keluarga dari Itali selama lebih dari 30 tahun, aku rasa hal tersebut yang menjadi nilai tambah di restoran ini. Para tamunya bisa mendapatkan pengalaman makan seperti di Itali,” Christine menjelaskan dengan semangat.

“Mereka membayarmu berapa untuk promosi semacam itu?” celetuk Tony disambut oleh tawa semua orang.

“Lebih dari yang anda bayarkan, Mr. Stark,” Christine tersenyum lebar.

Percakapan berlanjut dengan sendirinya, kemudian setelah Christine mengatakan beberapa kata dan berterima kasih pada semuanya, khususnya Tony, Sam mulai menggoda Christine, ia berkata kalau Christine pasti akan sangat merindukan dirinya. Clint bertanya apakah Christine yakin untuk resign, karena itu berarti Christine tidak bisa menikmati keuntungan dengan membangunkan Clint menggunakan alarm kebakaran lagi. Christine berkata kalau sekarang giliran Anna. Ia yakin kalau Anna juga akan menikmati hal tersebut, sama seperti dirinya. 

Masing-masing dari mereka sangat menikmati makan malam hari ini. Namun sayangnya restoran akan segera tutup dan pesta harus berakhir.

Christine memeluk satu per satu dari mereka, inilah saat terakhirnya bekerja dengan Avengers, yang artinya mulai besok, Anna akan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Sesaat setelahnya, Anna meninggalkan meja terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ke kasir di bagian depan restoran. Sesaat sebelum ia mencapai kasir, pandangannya tertuju ke luar restoran dan ia melihat pria yang sama yang pernah ia lihat sepulang dari gala. Dia berdiri di seberang jalan, sama seperti malam itu, dan Anna yakin, kali ini ia tidak berhalusinasi sama sekali. Anna mempercepat langkahnya untuk meraih pintu restoran, namun pria tersebut melihatnya dan langsung berlari menjauh. Anna tidak dapat melihatnya lagi setelah ia berbaur dengan ramainya pejalan kaki.

“What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku menerima dengan senang hati segala bentuk saran, kritik, dan komentar :)  
> Terima kasih.


	18. Perjalanan Pulang

Anna berpikir keras, ia hanya bisa menduga kalau orang tersebut mungkin salah satu penggemar fanatik Avengers, atau seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mengincar salah satu dari mereka, atau malah ia salah satu orang HYDRA yang masih hidup. Saat Anna berjalan masuk ke restoran, Steve melihatnya datang dari arah luar, ia pun bertanya, “Kau sedang apa di luar?”

“Uuuh, aku pikir aku melihat orang yang ku kenal tadi, ternyata salah orang” jawab Anna, ia berusaha keras untuk tenang. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah menyebabkan kepanikan. Ini adalah harinya Christine dan Anna tidak mau mengacaukannya.

Steve bergumam kecil, “Oh”.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, Anna berterima kasih pada pemilik restoran dan berjanji kalau suatu saat akan kembali lagi kesini. Si pemilik juga berterima kasih pada Anna dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Christine berkata kalau Roy akan menjemputnya dan ia sudah hampir sampai. Anna menemaninya menunggu Roy, karena ia sedikit khawatir setelah apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu. Nat, Clint, dan Sam langsung berjalan kaki kembali ke Tower, sementara Thor dan Jane pulang ke apartemen Jane. Tony, Pepper, dan Bruce naik mobil Tony dan akan langsung pulang setelah mengantar Dr. Cho pulang. Sementara Steve tinggal dengan Anna untuk menemani Christine, jadi Anna tidak pulang sendirian ke Tower.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Roy tiba dan Christine berpamitan dengan Anna. Ia menyampaikan selamat bertugas dan meyakinkan Anna kalau ia dapat menghubungi Christine kapan pun ia mau. Christine juga membuat Anna berjanji kalau ia akan mampir ke apartemennya jika tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setelahnya Christine masuk ke mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Steve dan Anna. Roy pun mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari restoran.

“Jadi, … kau mau langsung pulang atau … “ tanya Steve

“Langsung pulang saja, ya?” jawab Anna.

“Oke,” balas Steve dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju tower.

Setelah berjalan sejauh beberapa blok dalam keheningan, Steve melihat ke arah Anna dan jelas sekali ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras, “Hei, kau kenapa?”

Anna sadar kalau ia terlalu khawatir dan tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, lalu ia berhenti berjalan.

“Tadi aku bilang kalau aku pikir aku melihat orang yang ku kenal, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu… ” balas Anna.

“Apa maksudmu?” Steve mulai cemas.

“Aku melihat seorang pria misterius di seberang hotel sepulang dari gala, tapi saat itu aku amat kelelahan, jadi aku pikir itu hanya halusinasi. Tapi tadi, aku melihat orang yang sama di luar restoran. Ketika aku berlari keluar, ia juga berlari, dan aku tidak yakin ia pergi ke arah mana. Aku tidak mau merusak malam ini, makanya tadi aku tidak memberitahumu,” balas Anna, ia merasa tidak enak karena berbohong pada Steve.

“Mungkin ia hanya penggemar, Anna,” Steve berkata demikian untuk menenangkan Anna.

“Iya, aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi orang itu terlalu mencurigakan. Kalau ia seorang penggemar, kenapa ia lari? Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia agen HYDRA? Atau bahkan seorang buronan, atau pembunuh berdarah dingin?”

Anna melihat ke arah Steve dan ternyata Steve juga sedang berpikir.

“Sudahlah... Mungkin kau benar, Steve. Mungkin aku yang terlalu cemas,” Anna berkata lagi.

“Mungkin. Tapi, kalau ini bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, setibanya di tower, aku mungkin bisa menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, bagaimana?” Steve berkata sambil memegangi kedua bahu Anna.

“Thank you, Steve,” Anna tersenyum tipis.

“Tapi, aku mau memperingatkanmu kalau kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh. Kau mau mengejar seseorang yang mungkin berbahaya, Anna.”

“Aku tahu. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus tadi,” Anna replied.

“Hei, aku mengerti kalau kau bertindak berdasarkan insting. Tapi sebelum kekuatanmu pulih, lebih baik kau lebih berhati-hati, ya,” Steve menjelaskan.

Anna menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

“Mungkin ia penggemarmu,” Steve mencoba mencairkan suasana.

“Ha ha. Kalau seperti itu, aku amat sangat butuh pengawal,” balas Anna.

“Kau sudah punya, Anna,” Steve membusungkan dadanya dan tersenyum lebar.

“Wow, aku merasa terhormat sekali. Captain America menjadi pengawalku,” Anna tertawa.

“Aku yang merasa terhormat, Nona,” balas Steve.

“Terkadang aku lupa kalau kau sudah tua,” Anna menyeringai. 

“Hei, apa maksudnmu?”

“Orang yang menggunakan kata ‘Nona’ sudah hampir nihil, Steve. Terdengar terlalu sopan, tapi aku yakin banyak wanita yang menyukainya,” Anna tersenyum sinis.

“Kau juga?”

“Tidak, aku membencinya, jangan pernah gunakan kata itu lagi, ya,” canda Anna.

“Tentu saja, … Nona.” Mereka pun tertawa.

Setibanya di tower, mereka meminta FRIDAY untuk mengantar mereka ke lantai masing-masing.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengenai orang misterius itu.”

“Mungkin aku bisa minta FRIDAY mengakses kamera keamanan sekitar restoran, dari situ kita bisa tahu ia datang dari mana dan menuju kemana,” balas Steve.

“Kau punya akses untuk itu? Aku juga mau.”

“Minta saja ke Tony.”

“Ide bagus,” Anna tersenyum lebar. Lalu lift pun berhenti di lantainya.

“Good night, Steve.”

“Good night, Anna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana menurutmu?  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya.


	19. Dia?

Sesaat setelah tiba di lantainya, Steve bertanya pada FRIDAY apakah Sam berada di kamarnya. FRIDAY mengiyakan, lalu Steve mengetuk pintunya.

“Sam, ini Steve.” Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sam membuka pintunya.

“Hei, ada apa?”

“Aku perlu bantuanmu,” kata Steve.

“Oke. Apa itu?”

“Kita bicara di ruanganku saja.” Lalu mereka berdua menuju kamar Steve.

“Aku ingin meminta FRIDAY untuk mengakses kamera keamanan sekitar restoran tadi. Tolong tunjukkan caranya padaku, kau tahu, kan, aku kurang mengerti teknologinya Stark,” Steve menjelaskan.

Sam mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?”

“Ini soal Anna. Ia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan di luar restoran tadi, orang yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya sepulang dari gala. Ia amat mencemaskan hal ini. Aku ingin tahu orang itu datang dari mana. Bahkan lebih baik lagi jika kita bisa mendapatkan identitasnya.”

“Ia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa,” balas Sam.

“Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Anna. Ia paling tidak mau menimbulkan kepanikan.”

“Oh, tidak. Kau yang paling mengenal dia, Steve,” Sam menggodanya.

“Ayolah, Sam. Kita semua peduli dengannya,” balas Steve.

“Iya, aku tahu. Oke, coba lihat apa yang bisa kita temukan disini,” Sam beralih ke komputer Steve.

“FRIDAY, bisakah kau mengakses semua kamera keamanan sekitar restoran tadi dan menampilkannya?”

“Tentu saja, Mr. Wilson. Tapi saya membutuhkan izin Captain Rogers untuk melakukannya,” balas FRIDAY.

“Tolong lakukan itu, FRIDAY,” jawab Steve.

“Terima kasih, Captain. Semua rekaman akan ditampilkan beberapa saat lagi, mohon menunggu,” kata FRIDAY.

Setelah sekumpulan rekaman muncul di layar, Steve meminta Sam untuk fokus ke beberapa saat sebelum mereka meninggalkan restoran, dengan harapan mereka dapat mengetahui dari mana datangnya orang misterius tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, sepertinya orang itu tiba-tiba muncul di seberang restoran. Kemudian Steve meminta Sam untuk menyelidiki rekan di sekitar hotel tempat mereka menyelenggarakan gala dinner. Sam dan Steve bisa melihat Anna masuk ke dalam mobil, dan ternyata orang misterius tersebut sudah berdiri selama satu setengah jam sebelum Anna keluar dari hotel.

“Orang ini hanya menunjukkan dirinya di malam hari dan kualitas video keamanan yang kita dapat tidak terlalu bagus, bagaimana cara melacaknya?” tanya Steve, ia kecewa karena belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa.

“FRIDAY, berdasarkan pencarian yang ku lakukan, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu mengenai orang ini? Jika kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk wajah yang jelas, mungkin kita bisa melacak ke tempat-tempat yang pernah ia datangi,” Sam meminta bantuan ke FRIDAY.

“Saya akan melakukan apapun yang saya bisa, mohon menunggu untuk hasilnya,” balas FRIDAY.

“Oh, dan FRIDAY, bisakah kau membuat pencarian ini private? Akses terbatas untuk Cap,” tambah Sam.

“Tentu saja, Mr. Wilson.”

“Kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang,” Sam berkata ke Steve.

“Terima kasih banyak, Sam,” Steve tersenyum.

“Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan ini bukan sesuatu yang baik, Steve,”

“Sepertinya ia terus mengikuti Anna, dan entah sejak kapan. Tapi kenapa ia berani menunjukkan diri di depan Anna? Itu tindakan yang ceroboh,” kata Steve, masih mencoba menganalisa situasi yang dihadapi di dalam kepalanya.

“Iya, tapi kita tunggu saja hasil dari FRIDAY, semoga ia mendapatkan sesuatu,” balas Sam.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Sam tertidur pulas di meja komputer, sementara Steve duduk di ranjangnya membaca buku ketika FRIDAY memberitahu mereka kalau ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang Sam minta, dan yang paling penting adalah wajah yang jelas dari pria misterius itu. FRIDAY menampilkan foto yang masih agak buram tapi cukup untuk mengenali wajah pria itu. Ketika Sam dan Steve melihatnya, mata mereka membelalak, tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. 

“Kita sudah mencarinya untuk berapa lama?? Dua, tiga tahun?? Lalu tiba-tiba ia muncul di sini, di New York?!”

“Kecilkan suaramu, Sam,” Steve memperingatkan temannya.

“Maaf, Steve. Tapi aku merasa ia mempermainkan kita selama ini,” Sam terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata lagi, “Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?”

“Aku belum tahu, Sam. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta kalau ia hanya menunjukkan dirinya pada Anna. Pasti dia punya alasan untuk itu.”

“Menurutmu apakah HYDRA masih mengendalikannya?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Sam. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Tapi, … aku pikir kita harus memberitahu Anna,” Steve berkata pada temannya.

“Dia tidak perlu tahu, Steve. Ia hanya asisten pribadi disini. Ini terlalu berbahaya baginya,” Sam berkata sungguh-sungguh pada Steve.

“Dari semua orang disini, dia yang paling mengerti hal ini, Sam. Bahkan kau tahu sendiri kalau Nat saja sering memintaku untuk menyerah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Anna adalah seorang agen SHIELD, ia bisa membantu. Lagipula, … kalaupun aku tidak memberikannya apa-apa, Anna pasti akan terus mencari orang ini dan hanya masalah waktu sebelum ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin sekali ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini,” Steve menjelaskan.

Sam hanya terdiam, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Steve, menyiratkan permintaan untuk tidak melibatkan Anna sama sekali.

“Aku bisa melindunginya, Sam,” tambah Steve.

“Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi ketika membicarakan tentang dia,” Sam menunjuk ke foto di komputer, “Terkadang kau kehilangan akal sehatmu.”

Steve tidak merespon, ia terdiam, dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau Sam benar. Tapi kali ini Steve berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

“Kita harus bicara pada Anna pagi-pagi sekali,” kata Steve. Sam menghela nafas.

“FRIDAY, tolong hapus semua audio video dari ruangan ini,” Steve berkata pada FRIDAY, “Uh, untuk lain kali, tolong jangan pernah rekam pembicaraan apapun mengenai orang ini,” tambah Steve.

“Baik, Captain Rogers.”


	20. Sounds Like A Plan

Steve memang benar, Anna tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang sepanjang malam. Ia hanya terlelap satu, mungkin dua jam, lalu ia terbangun lagi. Pikirannya terlalu aktif di waktu yang salah. Akhirnya setelah waktu menunjukkan jam 5 pagi, Anna memutuskan untuk bangun. Setelah mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian, ia berencana untuk berolahraga di gym. Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Steve dan Sam sudah berada di meeting room di lantai tersebut. Sam melihatnya dan memberi Anna aba-aba untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Anna merasa ada yang salah, raut wajah mereka terlihat tegang. Anna membuka pintu kaca meeting room dan Steve menatapnya. Ia terlihat sedih, tapi juga seperti sedang berpikir keras.

“It’s Bucky.”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean it’s Bucky?” Anna bertanya, ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa maksud Steve

“Orang yang kau lihat semalam, lalu sebelumnya saat kau pulang dari gala, … dia Bucky,” balas Steve.

Anna terkejut dan spontan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa dingin. Selama ini ia bertatap muka dengan Winter Soldier, sahabat Steve Rogers yang dicari-cari sejak Triskelion hancur dan Anna sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Namun siapa juga yang dapat menduganya? James Buchanan Barnes adalah salah satu orang yang paling dicari oleh pihak berwajib, tentu saja Anna tidak menyangka kalau pria itu berani berjalan-jalan di tengah kesibukan New York City.

“Ada petunjuk dia ada dimana sekarang?” Anna bertanya ketika ia sudah dapat mencerna fakta yang baru didengarnya.

“No. Tapi kau tahu apa yang aneh? Ia berhasil menghindari hampir semua security cam, tapi apa yang membuatnya berani menunjukkan diri dan hanya kepadamu?” Steve mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Anna hanya terdiam. Jika apa yang dikatakan Steve benar, maka ia juga tidak punya penjelasan yang masuk akal saat ini. Satu yang ada di pikiran Anna adalah adanya kemungkinan bahwa Bucky diperalat oleh HYDRA kembali. Namun ia tidak mau berasumsi lebih lanjut.

“Dari yang bisa kita lihat,” Sam berhenti sejenak, “Dia sudah mengikutimu terus beberapa hari setelah Gala. Saat kau pergi bersama Christine dan Pepper, juga ketika kalian berdua pergi ke zoo. Dia ada disana dan ia bersembunyi dengan baik sekali. Kalau tidak diperhatikan benar-benar, aku juga tidak akan melihatnya,” Sam menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

“Dia disini, tapi kita mencari dia di benua lain,” Steve terdengar kecewa dan masih menganggap dirinya bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari kalau Bucky mungkin saja kembali ke Brooklyn dan mencarinya kesini.

Anna kehilangan kata-kata untuk sejenak. Namun kemudian ia bertanya apakah mereka sudah memberi tahu orang lain tentang hal ini. Setelahnya, ia baru menyadari kalau itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

“Belum, dan kita tidak mau ia dikenali oleh orang lain. Aku mengerti sekali kenapa ia bersembunyi. Namun dengan kemunculannya belakangan ini, aku berasumsi ia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Kalau kita ingin membawanya kesini, kita harus melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin,” balas Steve.

“Kau pikir Stark akan menyetujuinya?” Sam bertanya, seolah-olah ia memerlukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

“Ini adalah tempat teraman untuknya. Aku bisa bicara dengannya setelah ia berada disini. Kita juga punya Wanda dan Dr. Cho untuk merawatnya. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatnya lebih baik,” jawab Steve. Lalu ia berpaling ke Anna, “Kami butuh bantuanmu, Anna,”.

“Aku… ,” Anna berdehem pelan, “Aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku dapat membantu,”.

“Kita hanya perlu untuk Bucky menunjukkan dirinya padamu sekali lagi,” kata Steve.

“Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau aku belum siap untuk bertugas di lapangan, tapi kau mengirimku untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Winter Soldier?” protes Anna. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Steve.

“Kami akan melindungimu. You don’t have to fight him. Let us do the hard part,” balas Steve. Sam hanya berdiri tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia menyilangkan tangannya, sulit dipercaya kalau Steve bisa seceroboh ini, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingkari kalau ini adalah petunjuk terbaik yang mereka punya dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Bucky Barnes.

Anna menghela nafas. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Steve pada Bucky, dan Steve bisa sangat keras kepala mengenai hal ini.

“Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menunjukkan dirinya lagi?” tanya Anna.

“Kami sudah menganalisa rutinitasnya,” jawab Sam sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ke Anna. “Sebenarnya ini hanya perkiraan karena ia sangat berhati-hati sekali untuk tidak tertangkap kamera jalan. Tapi ini hal terbaik yang bisa kita dapatkan untuk sekarang,” tambahnya.

“Jadi, kau ikut?” Steve bertanya.

Anna berpikir keras. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak ikut dalam tugas lapangan, tapi kalau Steve hanya membutuhkannya sebagai umpan, rasanya ia bisa melakukannya.

“Oke. Aku ikut,” balas Anna.

“Baiklah. Ini yang perlu kita lakukan. Kita tahu kalau ia baru keluar saat malam tiba, dan kita juga tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja di siang hari. Anna punya pekerjaan, jadi kita pergi saat malam. Kau mungkin mau mempelajari rutinitasnya karena aku ingin kau mengikutinya sama seperti itu. Berharap saja ia menemukanmu, atau kau menemukannya duluan,” Steve menjelaskan ke Anna.

“Ini hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini. Apa kau pikir ia mengawasi kita?” Anna bertanya setelah ia melihat detail yang diberikan Sam.

“Bisa jadi, tapi lebih baik jika kita tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati dari sekarang, tapi jangan sampai memicu kecurigaan yang lain. Kita tidak akan melakukannya setiap malam agar lebih terlihat seperti tindakan yang random,” jawab Steve yang kemudian dibalas anggukan Sam dan Anna.

“Baiklah. Ini sudah hampir jam 6, yang lain akan segera bangun. Lakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan, Anna. Just act normal. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya,” Steve menyemangatinya.

“Kalau sudah selesai, aku mau naik untuk breakfast. Semua ini membuatku lapar,” kata Sam dan ia langsung keluar dari meeting room.

Setelah Sam masuk ke lift, Steve mendekati Anna dan berkata pelan, “Maaf ya karena melibatkanmu dalam hal ini,”.

“Don’t,” Anna menggeleng pelan, “Aku mengerti sekali kenapa kau melakukan ini semua,” Anna tersenyum tipis lalu berkata lagi, “Aku harap aku tidak mengacaukannya, ya”.

Steve meraih tangan Anna dan menggenggamnya. Lalu ia berkata sambil tersenyum, “You won’t,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku berpikir untuk menghentikan cerita ini.   
> Tapi, entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu?


	21. Nihil

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak trio Steve - Sam - Anna diam-diam berencana untuk membawa Bucky ke Avengers Tower. Namun sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan menampakkan dirinya lagi kepada Anna. Sedangkan Anna sudah mulai lelah dengan rutinitas barunya dimana ia harus berperan sebagai personal assistant di jam kantor dan mata-mata di malam hari. Sampai-sampai Anna pernah hampir melupakan menyiapkan meeting penting untuk Tony, untung ada FRIDAY yang mengingatkannya.  Anna juga pernah meninggalkan barang bawaannya di cafe karena ia pikir ia melihat Bucky berjalan di depan cafe tersebut. Kalau waitress yang baik itu tidak mengejar Anna keluar, Anna pasti sudah pulang ke tower dengan tangan kosong.

…

Enam bulan sejak terakhir Anna melihat Bucky.

“Mungkin dia sudah pindah,” kata Sam, “FRIDAY juga sudah tidak bisa melacaknya lagi,”.

Steve terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan saat ini. Waktu menunjukkan jam 4 pagi. Mereka selalu berkumpul disaat seperti ini, di waktu dan tempat yang sama, sebelum orang lain terbangun.

“Padahal kita memiliki peluang yang sangat baik, apa yang salah, ya?” Sam berkata lagi.

Anna duduk di sebelah Steve. Ia menatapnya dan bertanya, “Kau masih mau melakukan ini?”

Steve berpikir lalu ia menggelengkan kepala, “Tidak, sudah cukup. Tidak ada petunjuk baru mengenai keberadaannya, mungkin Sam benar, dia sudah pindah ke tempat lain,”. Jelas sekali ada rasa kecewa tersirat dalam nada bicaranya.

“Jadi begitu saja? Kita kembali lagi ke nol,” kata Sam frustrasi.

“I’m sorry you guys didn’t get anything,” Anna ikut prihatin.

“No, it’s okay, this is what you’ll get when chasing a ghost, I have to admit that he’s really good at hiding,” balas Sam.

“Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku mau kembali ke kamar, nih,” tambahnya.

Steve mengangguk dan Sam pun keluar dari ruang meeting, meninggalkan Steve bersama Anna. Anna yang duduk di samping Steve mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengelus pelan punggung Steve. Itulah yang Anna sering lalukan belakangan ini. Steve selalu terlihat tegang sejak ia tahu Bucky berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Tanpa sadar Steve pun memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi untuk bisa menemukan teman baiknya kembali.

“Kita sudah dekat sekali, tapi kenapa ia kembali menghilang?” Steve bertanya-tanya.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, Steve. Tapi kalau memang Bucky ingin kita menemukannya, kita akan tahu. Mungkin ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, atau siapa tahu dia masih berusaha untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang dilakukan HYDRA padanya,” Anna dengan tenang menjawabnya.

“Ya, mungkin kau benar” Steve menatap Anna, “Bagaimana caranya kau selalu dapat membuatku tenang, ya?” Steve tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti itu, selama ini ia selalu kelihatan terbebani. Bahkan Nat sempat menanyakannya pada Sam, namun Sam pandai berkelit.

“Maybe it’s my gift,” Anna menyombongkan diri sedikit dan Steve pun tertawa kecil.

“Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?” Steve bertanya.

“Seperti Sam, mencoba kembali tidur, mungkin. Kau?”

“Aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku,” jawab Steve lalu ia berkata lagi, “Thank you, Anna. You did a lot to help us”.

“Ah, kau membesar-besarkan. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa,” Anna tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang tampaknya sangat bagus terbersit di pikirannya, “Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ke Central Park hari ini? Tony nggak akan keberatan kalau aku ambil cuti sehari saja. Sepertinya kita sangat membutuhkan refreshing setelah pencarian berbulan-bulan,” kata Anna.

“Boleh juga, what a great idea,” Steve tersenyum. Ia menyambut baik tawaran Anna, mereka memang sangat membutuhkan udara segar.

“Baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa makan pagi dulu sebelumnya. Mmm, bagaimana kalau sandwich? Ingat nggak ada tempat breakfast baru dekat Times Square? Kita belum sempat mencobanya, kan?”

Steve tertawa kecil melihat antusias Anna, “Iya, aku ingat. Boleh-boleh saja kalau kau mau mampir kesana,”.

“Okay, sekitar jam 9 ku tunggu di lobby, ya,” Anna tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Steve baru saja melangkah masuk ke lift untuk bertemu Anna ketika FRIDAY memberitahu kalau Tony ingin bertemu dengannya di workshop. Steve mengiyakan dan lift pun membawanya ke lantai workshop Tony.

Steve memasukkan kode aksesnya dan pintu workshop terbuka. Ia langsung dapat melihat Tony di balik mejanya.

“Tony, kau mau bertemu dengan ku?”

“Hey, Cap. Kau mau keluar dengan Anna? Dia baru saja meminta cuti,” tanya Tony.

“Iya, aku baru mau turun ke lobby,” jawab Steve.

“Aku perhatikan kalau Anna punya tempat favorit baru, sebuah coffee shop, dan dia kesana hampir setiap malam. Lalu dia selalu duduk di luar, pandangannya fokus ke jalan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau tahu tentang hal ini?”

“Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Tony,” kata Steve berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun dalam hatinya tahu kalau Tony memang suatu saat akan mengetahui hal ini. 

“Bullshit!” bentak Tony, lalu ia memperlihatkan semacam video dari CCTV kepada Steve, “Kau lihat? Dia selalu berjalan dengan rute dan menuju tempat yang sama. Lalu kau, dan terkadang Wilson mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat bersama. Apa-apaan ini, Rogers? Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau lakukan?” Tony meninggikan suaranya.

“Tony…,” Steve mencoba mencari kata-kata yang cocok. Lalu ia berkata lagi, “Please believe me that I can’t tell you what we’re looking for right now, bahkan aku sendiri belum yakin apa yang aku cari,” Steve berkelit.

“Tapi kenapa kau bawa-bawa Evans??” Tony semakin emosi.

“Dia hanya ingin membantu.”

“Kau bisa saja minta Romanoff, kan?! Apa jangan-jangan ini soal temanmu yang buron itu?”

“I can’t say anything right now.”

“Kau mengakuinya kalau begitu,” Tony menghela nafas, “Oke. Sekarang aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku akan tutup mulut mengenai hal ini.  Tapi , kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Evans, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kau atau Wilson. Aku membawa dia kesini bukan untuk dilibatkan ke misi lain yang mengancam nyawanya!” Tony menatap Steve dalam-dalam dan Steve pun tahu seberapa seriusnya Tony dengan kata-katanya.

“Aku akan melindunginya.”

“You better, Rogers, you better.”


	22. A Day Off

“Aku senang kita memilih untuk breakfast disini. Tempatnya nyaman banget, rasanya aku betah berlama-lama disini. Sandwichnya enak, tapi aku lebih suka kopinya. Menurutmu bagaimana?” tanya Anna kepada Steve sambil menyeruput kopinya. Tapi Steve tidak menjawab apa-apa sehingga membuat Anna memalingkan pandangan serius ke arah Steve. Ia pun melihat Steve sedang menatap kosong cangkir kopi di depannya dan ia juga hanya memakan sedikit sandwichnya. Padahal Anna tahu kalau Steve menyukainya.

“Hello, earth to Steve?” Anna melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Steve.

Steve tersentak, “Oh, maaf. Kau bilang apa tadi?”

Anna menghela nafas, “Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat… tidak fokus sejak kita meninggalkan tower,”.

“Sorry, Anna,” Steve berhenti sejenak, lalu ia berkata lagi, “Ini tentang Tony. Dia tahu kalau kita suka meninggalkan tower malam-malam. Aku tidak memberitahunya, tapi dia bisa menebak dengan mudah _apa_ , uh, lebih tepatnya _siapa_ yang kita cari,”.

“Oh. Tapi memang cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu, kan? Kita juga sudah memprediksinya dari jauh-jauh hari,”.

Steve mengangguk pelan.

“Tapi sekarang kita sudah menghentikan pencarian, jadi rasanya bukan masalah besar kalau dia sampai tahu,“ tambah Anna.

“Iya, sih. Kau ada benarnya,” balas Steve.

“Ayolah, ini hari liburku, jadi jangan membuang-buang waktu dengan mencemaskan hal yang belum pasti. Aku berencana untuk bersenang-senang hari ini,” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Iya, iya,” Steve tersenyum, “Kau sudah selesai?”

Anna mengangguk, “Tapi kau habiskan dulu sandwichmu,”.

“Aku bawa saja untuk makan nanti.”

“Baiklah, terserah kau saja,” balas Anna.

.

.

.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah Central Park Zoo dan mereka tepat waktu untuk melihat pemberian makan pinguin.

“Kau tahu tidak kalau pinguin hanya punya satu pasangan selama hidupnya?” Anna bertanya kepada Steve, namun matanya masih tertuju ke pinguin-pinguin lucu yang sedang berenang kesana kemari.

“Aku tahu itu,” jawab Steve sambil tersenyum.

“Apa menurutmu kau bisa begitu? Satu wanita untuk sepanjang hidupmu.”

“Hmm, aku belum pernah memikirkannya sebelum ini. Kau?”

“Entahlah. Tapi mungkin juga, dengan orang yang tepat,” jawab Anna.

“Iya, bisa juga,” Steve melirik ke arah Anna yang terlihat senang sekali memperhatikan pinguin-pinguin, dan Steve jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Anna mengunjungi Central Park Zoo, tapi ia tetap merasa senang dan bersemangat seperti baru pertama kalinya.

Setelah pinguin, Anna sangat ingin melihat satu hewan lagi yaitu red panda. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, mereka selalu terlihat lucu.

“Kira-kira Tony akan mengizinkanku tidak, ya, kalau aku ingin memelihara satu saja di tower. Maksudku, Tony bisa melakukan apa saja, kan?” Anna bertanya dengan pandangannya masih tertuju pada seekor red panda yang sedang bermain-main dan Steve pun tertawa.

“I really like that idea, you know?”

“Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang punya hewan peliharaan? Pasti akan lebih asyik untuk punya satu atau dua,” Anna menyeringai, ia membayangkan Steve berlari-lari dengan seekor golden retriever, atau Nat dengan kucing russian blue-nya, atau Sam juga bisa memiliki seekor burung Falcon, seperti nama sandinya.

“Tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk mengurus mereka, Anna. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Christine dulu tidak tinggal di tower. Tapi sekarang ada kau, mungkin kau bisa punya satu untuk menemanimu kalau kami sedang pergi,” balas Steve dengan senyum.

“Iya, boleh juga idemu,” Anna tersenyum lebar. Steve tertawa kecil, ia masih tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada satu hewan berlari-lari di tower.

“Yuk, masih ada banyak tempat yang mau ku kunjungi,” kata Anna setelah puas mengambil foto dan video red panda.

“Tepatnya berapa banyak?” tanya Steve.

“Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti,” balas Anna tersenyum lebar.

Dari kebun binatang, mereka berjalan kaki menuju Sheep Meadow yang merupakan area piknik di dalam Central Park. Sebelumnya mereka membeli cheeseburger untuk dimakan disana. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang di bawah pohon. Anna mengeluarkan botol air dan cheeseburger untuk disantap segera.

“Have you ever done this before?” tanya Anna.

“Tidak. Aku lebih suka berjalan-jalan keliling kota daripada duduk-duduk disini,” Steve replied.

“And why is that?”

“Um, sebenarnya aku tidak punya alasan khusus, rasanya tidak nyaman saja untuk datang ke sini sendirian.”

“Oooh. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sam?” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Kau serius?”

Anna tertawa dan Steve tersenyum kecil lalu memakan burger di tangannya. Cuaca hari itu sempurna, meskipun matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, tapi angin sejuk masih berhembus pelan sehingga tidak terlalu terasa panas.

“Kenyang?” tanya Anna.

“Pas,” Steve tersenyum.

“Aku tidak percaya. Burger tadi tidak terlalu besar, Steve. Ah, masih ada sandwich tadi, kau mau tidak?”

“O iya, aku hampir lupa. Sini.”

Anna mengeluarkan sandwich dari tasnya.

“Oops, gepeng. Maaf ya. Aku menaruhnya terlalu dalam.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, ini masih bisa dimakan.”

.

.

.

Tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah Museum of Natural History. Anna hanya pernah mendengarnya dari film dan sejak saat itu ia ingin sekali pergi ke sana.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di lantai 1 karena banyaknya jenis pameran yang ditawarkan, mulai dari pameran _space_ , fosil, hewan, lingkungan hidup, sampai kebudayaan.

“Rasanya tidak cukup kalau kesini hanya sekali,” kata Anna.

“Kau punya banyak waktu untuk kesini lagi, kok. Tenang saja,” balas Steve.

“Iya, betul,” Anna tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan ke lantai 2, dimana terdapat pameran mamalia dari Afrika.

“Steve, kau tahu tidak, kalau matahari sudah terbenam, pameran-pameran di sini bisa hidup,” tanya Anna dengan wajah serius dan suara yang dipelankan.

“Kau bercanda,” Steve menatapnya.

“Aku serius,” balas Anna. Kemudian ia mendekat ke Steve dan berbisik, “Ada sebuah _tablet_ kuno dari Mesir yang dipamerkan disini, itu yang membuat semuanya hidup pada malam hari. Kau mau bukti?”

Steve terlihat berpikir keras, raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau ia masih bimbang antara percaya dan tidak, “Bagaimana kalau aku bilang iya?”

“Okay. Nanti kalau kita kembali, aku bisa minta FRIDAY untuk memasang film Night At The Museum,” jawab Anna masih berbisik.

Steve perlu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari kalau Anna berhasil mengelabuinya. Anna menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Steve yang merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

“Kau tahu… Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa,” Steve bertolak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala, membuat Anna langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Benar juga! Kau belum pernah menonton film itu,” balas Anna, sambil mencoba menahan tawanya.

“Tidak ada yang pernah menyebut film itu di tower, Anna,” balas Steve dan kemudian ia pun ikut tertawa kecil.

“Baiklah, nanti kita nonton, ya.”

“Kau yakin? Besok masih hari kerja, apa kau tidak lelah?”

“Mmm nope. Aku masih bisa menonton film yang durasinya kurang dari dua jam, kok,” kata Anna dengan sangat yakin.

“If you said so,” balas Steve.

“Yuk, lihat yang lain lagi. Masih ada 2 lantai lagi, nih,” kata Anna dan Steve pun mengangguk. Mereka baru keluar dari ruang pameran ketika handphone Steve berbunyi.


	23. An Unexpected Meeting

“It’s Sam,” Steve memberitahu Anna sebelum menjawab teleponnya.

Steve berjalan menjauh dari Anna menuju ke jendela terdekat. Anna masih dapat mendengarnya sedikit dan dari yang ia dengar, ia mengasumsikan kalau Steve harus segera pergi, sesuatu mengenai Rumlow.

“Ada meeting mendadak di compound. Sam akan menjemputku disini. Maaf, ya, Anna. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tak apa-apa kalau ku tinggal disini?”

“It’s okay, Steve, tenang saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri,” kata Anna.

“Okay. Turun, yuk.”

Mereka menunggu Sam tepat di depan pintu masuk museum. Lima belas menit kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti. Sam menurunkan jendela, ia bersama Nat. Anna dan Steve menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka.

“Sorry to ruin your date, Anna,” kata Sam sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

“Oh shut up,” kata Anna dan Steve pun hanya tertawa kecil.

“I’ll see you again soon,” bisik Steve kepada Anna sebelum ia masuk ke mobil. Anna melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian Nat yang berada di belakang kemudi pun mengendarai mobil menjauh dari museum sampai hilang dari pandangan Anna.

Anna menghela nafas panjang. Dengan tidak adanya orang di tower membuatnya malas pulang. Clint sedang pulang ke peternakannya sampai bulan depan dan kata Jane, Thor pun sudah kembali ke Asgard (tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ke teman Avengersnya sehingga membuat Tony ingin menghancurkan kamarnya di lantai paling atas dan berjanji tidak akan mengizinkan Thor datang ke towernya lagi). Anna memutuskan kalau lebih baik ia membeli es krim dulu sebelum pulang. Meskipun tempat es krim favoritnya tidak sejalan dengan rute pulangnya, Anna tidak keberatan. Ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di luar daripada sendirian di tower. 

Anna baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang di seberang jalan, tepat di jalan setapak menuju Central Park.

Barnes .

Kali ini Anna benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas dan pria itu pun tidak menghindar. Cukup jelas kalau Bucky ingin Anna melihatnya. Ia memberi sinyal ke Anna untuk mengikutinya dan ia pun berjalan masuk ke taman. Anna mengikutinya sambil tetap menjaga jarak. Langkah Bucky stabil, ia tidak mengubah kecepatannya. Anna melihat sekeliling dan menarik kesimpulan kalau tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya, tidak dengan topi dan jaket yang menutup lengannya yang terbuat dari metal. Bucky juga memasukkan kedua tangan di kantung jaketnya.

_ Dia mau kemana, sih? _

Anna tahu kali ini ia sendirian dan ini mungkin bukan sebuah langkah yang pintar untuk mengikuti mantan HYDRA di sebuah taman luas yang belum ia kenal dengan baik. Makin lama Anna makin kehilangan jejak. Bucky benar-benar berniat untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua dari keramaian.

_ What am I thinking? _

Ketika Anna berbelok, ia berhenti karena Bucky menghilang. Ia tidak dapat melihatnya dimanapun. Namun tiba-tiba, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah genggaman kuat di lengan kirinya. Genggaman Bucky terlalu kuat, Anna merasa sakit dan hampir berteriak namun Bucky langsung berbisik dari belakangnya, “Scream and you’re dead. Jalan terus dan jangan membuat gerakan tiba-tiba.”

Setelah beberapa langkah, Bucky menurunkan genggamannya ke telapak tangan Anna. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Anna dan menggandengnya dengan kuat. Mungkin kalau Anna mencoba lari, Bucky bisa dengan mudah menariknya sampai jari-jarinya terlepas dari tempat seharusnya. Anna tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh topi, tangan kirinya masih diselipkan di dalam kantung jaketnya, mungkin memegang senjata, sebuah pisau, atau pistol. Bucky ingin mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati jalan sore di taman dan Anna tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurutinya sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di telapak tangannya.

“Pria yang bersamamu tadi, ia Steve Rogers, kan?”

“Iya, benar. Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kehilangan jejak belakangan ini. Kau kemana?” tanya Anna. Ia berusaha tenang, siapa tahu kali ini ia bisa mendapatkan info dari Bucky Barnes sendiri.

“Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku tahu kalian mencariku, maka dari itu aku ingin kalian menghentikannya,” kata Bucky.

Anna bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar saking takutnya dan Bucky pun tahu, namun ia tidak mengacuhkannya

“Aku harus bertemu dengannya,” Bucky berkata lagi.

“Biarkan aku membawamu ke Avengers Tower. Kau akan aman disana,” jawab Anna.

“No. Aku yang menentukan tempat dan waktunya. Apakah ia akan kembali malam ini?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Ia hanya bilang kalau ada rapat penting,” balas Anna.

“Oke. Sekarang dengar baik-baik. Aku akan tahu kapan ia kembali, dan setelah itu, aku akan mencari cara untuk menghubungimu kembali. Aku tahu kegiatan rutinmu, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk sengaja mengubahnya, dan satu lagi, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang pertemuan ini. Kau mengerti?”

Anna mengangguk pelan, tapi Bucky memperkuat genggamannya, “I need to hear you say it”.

“I understand,” balas Anna dengan suara yang terputus. Ia tidak menyadari kalau tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

“Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Jangan mengikutiku, demi kebaikan kita berdua,” dan sebelum Anna dapat menjawab apa-apa, Bucky sudah berjalan menjauh ke arah sebaliknya. Anna berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun ia seperti mematung. Untung tidak ada orang di sekitarnya sehingga tidak akan ada yang curiga karena ia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Perlu beberapa menit untuk tubuhnya sampai benar-benar berhenti gemetar dan ia mulai bisa melangkah lagi. Anna segera keluar dari taman dan segera memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Setelah apa yang terjadi barusan, ia tidak sanggup untuk berjalan pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

Anna masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan ia bisa merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia benci kepada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lemah. Anna merasa ia bisa berbuat lebih untuk membujuk Bucky agar bersedia datang ke tower, namun ia malah menyerah pada rasa takutnya.

_ Lain kali kau harus lebih kuat, Anna. _ Ia terus menerus mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari Steve yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan kembali malam ini. Ia akan pergi bersama Nat, Wanda, dan Sam sedangkan Vision dan Bruce akan tinggal di compound.

Anna membalasny segera. Ia mengetik, “Got it. Stay safe.”

Setelah Anna sudah merasa lebih tenang, ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, ia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Semua terlihat normal, pikirnya, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di lengan kirinya. Ia menggulung lengan kaosnya. Anna pun kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat: ada memar warna ungu gelap seperti telapak tangan melingkar di lengannya.

_ Shit! _

Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Winter Soldier dapat meninggalkan tanda seperti itu di tubuhnya, dan ia hanya melakukannya dengan tangan manusianya. Bayangkan kerusakan yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh tangannya yang lain. Anna langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater yang dapat menutupi memar di lengannya. 

“FRIDAY, Mr. Stark ada?” tanya Anna setelah ia selesai berganti pakaian.

“Yes, he is with Lt. Col. Rhodes right now. They are in the dining room, Miss,” jawab FRIDAY.

“Thank you FRIDAY,” balas Anna.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Miss? Your body chemical indicates that you are, in a short word, extremely upset.”

“No, it’s okay FRIDAY, thank you for your concern. I want to join them. Take me there, will you?” kata Anna sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan kalau penampilannya sudah cukup ‘normal’ agar tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan yang amat sangat tidak ingin ia jawab untuk saat ini.

“My pleasure, Miss,” balas FRIDAY.


	24. Breakdown

“Hey, kid. You almost miss dinner,” Tony berkata kepada Anna yang baru berjalan keluar dari lift.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here, Sir,” balas Anna dengan tenang, “Good evening, Colonel,” ia menyapa Rhodey.

“Hi, Anna. Kebetulan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Awasi dia, ya,” kata Rhodey sambil menunjuk ke arah Tony. Anna tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Leaving so soon?” tanya Tony ke sahabatnya yang berjalan masuk ke lift.

“It’s late,” balas Rhodey sebelum pintu lift menutup.

Tony mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Anna, membuat Anna merasa agak grogi sekaligus takut. Anna bisa merasakan kalau Tony sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Anna mengambil mangkok berisi salad dari dalam kulkas lalu meletakkannya di meja. Lalu ia mengambil gelas dari dalam lemari. Tony tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Anna,

“Do I have something on my face, Sir?” Anna akhirnya bertanya sambil mengisi air di gelasnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri sehingga ia merasa perlu untuk memulai percakapan dengan boss-nya.

“Nope. Everything’s good,” jawab Tony, namun matanya masih tertuju pada asistennya.

“Ada yang ingin Anda katakan?” Anna duduk di seberangnya setelah mengambil garpu dari dalam laci. 

“Did Rogers make you do things you don’t want to?”

“Tidak ada yang di luar keinginanku sendiri, Sir,” Anna tersenyum tipis.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir. Positive.”

Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang menandakan kalau ia kurang percaya dengan apa yang barusan Anna katakan.

“Sir, have you seen Ms. Potts again lately?” Anna mengubah topik pembicaraan namun segera menyesali pertanyaannya.

Anna masih ingat ketika Tony bertengkar dengan Pepper dua minggu yang lalu. Anna baru melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka untuk meminta tanda tangan Pepper ketika ia mendengar mereka berteriak satu sama lain dari dalam kamar tidur. Anna memutuskan untuk menundanya dan ia berniat untuk langsung turun ke kantor, namun Tony terlanjur melihatnya. Ia berkata kalau ia sudah selesai dan Anna dapat menemui Pepper. Tony langsung menuju ke workshopnya. Ia terlihat sangat marah saat itu. Kemudian sesaat sebelum Pepper keluar dari kamar, Anna yakin kalau ia melihat Pepper mengusap pipinya sendiri, pasti ia habis menangis. Sehari setelahnya, Pepper pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, meninggalkan Tony tinggal sendirian di tower.

“Huh? … Oh… Belum, aku belum bertemunya lagi,” balas Tony.

“Um. Have you tried to call?”

“I called, she didn’t answer. I came to her apartment, but she never home or didn’t have the time to see me,” Tony meninggikan suaranya. Ia terlihat marah tapi sekaligus sedih. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Sir,” jawab Anna. Ia pun tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Anna tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan hal itu. Mereka sedang  _ break _ , harusnya ia mengerti hal itu. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu ceroboh.

“No, no, I think I deserve that.” balas Tony sambil menatap ke arah gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

“Well then. I’m gonna leave you with your salad. Batalkan semua jadwalku besok, ya. Aku akan berada di compound sehari penuh,” kata Tony. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke lift.

“Of course, Sir” jawab Anna. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi, “Mr. Stark, menurut Anda, apakah Captain Rogers dan lainnya akan kembali segera?”. Tony berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Anna. Ia dapat melihat kalau Anna khawatir.

“We never know, Anna. Let’s hope they will. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, ya,” balas Tony tersenyum dan kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke lift.

Setelah lift bergerak turun dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Anna meraih garpu dan membuka tutup plastik yang membungkus mangkok saladnya. Ia mencoba untuk memakannya meskipun ia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Namun rasanya ia benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan malam ini. Ada sensasi aneh yang dirasakan dari dalam perutnya. Anna pikir, ia pasti akan muntah kalau sampai ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya. Ia meletakkan garpunya dan menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup mangkok saladnya dengan plastik dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kulkas. Kemudian Anna duduk di sofa dan meraih handphonenya. Ia menghubungi Daisy.

“Aku kira kau melupakan ku,” kata Daisy, langsung setelah ia mengangkatnya.

Anna mendengus, “I will never do that”.

“Something wrong?” tanya Daisy. Ia dapat mendengar ada yang tidak biasa dari suara Anna.

“No, no, everything’s fine, I just wanna talk. How’s everyone?”

“Well, sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari lalu ada serangan kepada adiknya Mack. Mack tertembak, namun sekarang ia sudah dalam masa pemulihan,” jawab Daisy.

“Watchdogs?”

“Yep. Mereka hanya bisa menambah masalah di sana-sini. Aku muak sekali pada mereka,” protes Daisy.

“Ada petunjuk baru mengenai siapa yang mendanai mereka?”

“Kami masih terus menyelidikinya. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa membantu, Anna. How’s work?”

“Uh, kau tahu sendiri, mengatur dan menyiapkan ini itu, tidak ada yang menarik di sini, D.” 

“Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.”

“Itulah yang biasa kami lakukan disini. Setiap orang punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan. Tell everyone I said ‘Hi’, okay?” 

“Anna,” Daisy berhenti sejenak, ia menghela nafas, “Apapun itu, ku mohon, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Kami semua tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.”

“I know, Daisy. Thank you for your concern. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi lain waktu,” Anna langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Daisy bisa membalasnya.

_ I’m sorry, D. _

Anna menahan tangisnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk memproses apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa jam belakangan. Ia makin merindukan teman-temannya di SHIELD. Ia pernah melalui yang lebih buruk dari pada hari ini sebelumnya, tapi dengan kondisi yang benar-benar berbeda. Biasanya ia selalu dikelilingi teman-teman yang bisa menghibur dan mendukungnya, namun di sini ia harus menghadapi semua sendirian. Kemudian hari ini, Winter Soldier menampakkan diri ketika ia benar-benar sendirian dan tidak ada yang bisa melindunginya. Anna merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

Setelah beberapa menit sendirian di ruang makan, Anna memutuskan untuk pergi ke gym. Tidak ada gunanya mengasihani diri sendiri terus menerus, pikirnya. Satu-satunya yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini adalah dengan membuat tubuhnya aktif bergerak. 


	25. He Rarely Sleeps

“Kau tahu ini sudah larut malam, kan?”

Anna sedang ‘asik’ dengan  _ punching bag _ nya ketika Bruce muncul di pintu gym _.  _ Anna tersenyum kecil padanya sambil terus melatih kekuatan tinjunya. Bruce kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Anna.

“Hi, Doc. Aku pikir kau tinggal di compound malam ini,” sapa Anna setelah akhirnya ia berhenti untuk mengambil botol minumnya.

“Itu rencana awalnya. Tapi ternyata urusanku sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke sini.”

“Oh. Bagus, deh. Disini terlalu sepi,” Anna tersenyum sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Bruce kemudian melihat sekilas ke lengan Anna. Ada memar yang cukup jelas di situ. Anna yang menyadari kalau Bruce sedang memperhatikan lengannya, langsung menutupinya dengan handuk.

“Should I be worry?”

“Ah, tidak. Inilah yang ku dapat karena terlalu ceroboh,” Anna memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

“Tapi kelihatannya serius,” kata Bruce lagi. Ia agak meragukan perkataan Anna.

“It’s fine, Doc,” Anna menatap Bruce, seolah-olah ia meminta Bruce untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi.

“Baiklah. Bagaimana Tony? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?”

“Sepertinya sekarang ia sedang berada di workshop. Ia selalu begini sejak Ms. Potts pergi. Uh, FRIDAY, kapan terakhir Mr. Stark tidur?”

“Ini sudah 70 jam sejak terakhir ia tidur, Miss,” jawab FRIDAY.

“Tuh, kan. Aku mengkhawatirkan dia, Dok.”

“Kita semua juga begitu, Anna. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Tony pasti lebih memilih menyibukan dirinya daripada memikirkan Pepper.”

Anna menghela nafas, namun ia bisa melihat kalau Bruce sedang berpikir.

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

“Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu. FRIDAY, kalau Tony masih terbangun dalam 12 jam ke depan, tolong beri tahu aku, ya,” kata Bruce.

“Yes, Dr. Banner,” balas FRIDAY.

“Apa aku perlu tahu sesuatu?”

“Ah, tidak usah. Tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau ia akan tidur segera,” kata Bruce dengan sangat yakin.

“Okay, Doc. Do whatever it takes to make him sleep.”

“Iya, pasti. Lalu,... soal itu...,” kata Bruce sambil menunjuk ke arah lengan Anna.

“Ku mohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mau membuat ini jadi pertanyaan yang lain,” Anna memohon pada Bruce.

“Tapi kau harus janji kalau kau akan mengobatinya.”

“Oke. Aku janji,” Anna tersenyum.

“Baiklah. Kau masih mau disini?,” tanya Bruce.

Anna mengangguk.

“Okay, see you again later, Anna. Don’t stay up too late,” kata Bruce.

“I won’t, Doc,” balas Anna.

Setelah Bruce keluar dari gym, Anna bernafas lega. Untuk sementara waktu, ia memang harus lebih memperhatikan pakaiannya. Paling tidak sampai memar di lengannya menghilang.

Keesokan harinya, Anna menghabiskan waktunya di tower dengan memeriksa perlengkapan di setiap ruangan lalu menulis pidato Tony untuk kunjungannya ke MIT, dua hari dari sekarang. Anna berencana untuk menyerahkannya pada Tony setelah ia kembali dari compound. Ia baru mau mulai menulis ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari Bruce dan di situ hanya tertulis dua kata: Tony tidur. Anna pun tersenyum membacanya.

Lagos, Nigeria

“Ini membosankan,” kata Sam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya.

“Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Hotel bintang lima?” balas Nat yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela kamar.

“Bukan begitu. Tapi sejauh ini yang kita lakukan hanya sembunyi dan menunggu tanpa ada petunjuk yang jelas mengenai target Rumlow berikutnya. Kita sudah menjaga semua tempat yang mungkin diserangnya, tapi nihil. Eh, kemana, sih, Steve dan Wanda? Ini sudah dua jam,” protes Sam.

“Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin makan?” kata Nat dengan nada mencemooh.

Kebetulan sekali, Steve dan Wanda pun kembali. Mereka sudah membeli makan malam dan membawa berita yang sangat baik.

“Kita mendapatkan petunjuk. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Persiapkan diri kalian,” Steve memberitahu Sam dan Nat.

“Oh, akhirnya!” balas Sam, “Kau beli makanan apa, nih?” kata Sam lagi, sambil memeriksa kantong cokelat yang dibawa Steve dan Wanda.

“Sama seperti kemarin, Sam. Tidak ada makanan lain, maaf, ya,” kata Wanda.

Sam tertunduk lesu, namun kemudian ia berkata, “Ini untuk yang terakhir, kan? Sini, deh, aku lapar.”

“Semoga saja begitu,” balas Steve.

Steve lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya setelah mengambil makan malamnya lalu duduk di sofa. Nat menyusul dan duduk di sebelah Steve.

“Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Anna? Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang sebelum kami menjemputmu di museum,” Nat tersenyum jahil. Sam dan Wanda pun langsung menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

Steve menatap tidak percaya ke tiga temannya, “Kau mau aku bilang apa? Ayolah, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikir.”

“Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Tapi tidak ku lakukan karena aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu,” sahut Wanda.

“Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Ah, sudahlah, aku makan di luar saja,” Steve berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Tiga temannya pun saling bertukar pandang.

“Apa menurutmu mereka bersama?” Nat bertanya pada Sam.

“Jangan tanya padaku,” Sam mengangkat bahunya, “Mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, mungkin mereka memang teman dekat. Kau cemburu?” tanya Sam sambil menyeringai.

“Jangan sampai aku mengambil peliharaanmu, Wilson,” ancam Nat dengan nada suara yang amat tenang.

“Huh? Oh, maksudmu Redwing? Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,” kata Sam dengan sangat percaya diri.

“Kau membicarakannya seolah-olah benda itu hidup,” protes Nat.

“Tapi ia sudah menyelamatkan kita berulang kali,” balas Sam lagi.

“Yeah, whatever,” Nat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sudah selesai makan dan ingin menyiapkan peralatan untuk misi besok.

“I think it’s cute,” kata Wanda kepada Sam.

“Tuh, dengar, kan?” Sam tersenyum lebar.

Nat tidak membalas perkataan Sam, tapi dalam hati ia tersenyum lebar.


	26. MIT dan Es Krim

“ … Help me out. What's the MIT admission statement? To generate, disseminate and preserve knowledge, and work with others, to bring to bear on the world's great challenges. Well, you, or the others. And quite as it kept the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind has ever known. Plus, most of you are broke … “

Anna sedang mendengarkan pidato Tony di MIT dari belakang panggung ketika ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Steve yang mengatakan kalau ia akan segera pulang. Anna tersenyum lega. Tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau kepulangan Steve berarti Barnes akan segera menghubunginya lagi. Berdasarkan pengalamannya bertemu dengan orang itu, Anna sangatlah berhak untuk merasa cemas.

“... As in, all of your projects have just been approved and funded. No strings. No taxes. Just... reframe the future. Starting now. Go break some eggs,” Tony mengakhiri pidatonya yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi MIT.

Tony kembali ke belakang panggung dan menanyakan pendapat Anna tentang pidatonya.

“Pidato yang bagus, Sir,” kata Anna.

“Thanks to you. Pulang, yuk,” balas Tony.

Setelah mereka tiba di New York City, Tony berkata kalau ia harus mampir di compound dan Happy yang akan mengantar Anna pulang. Anna mengangguk. Di perjalanan menuju ke tower, Anna meminta Happy menurunkannya di kafe es krim langganannya. Sudah lumayan lama sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi kafe tersebut.

“Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Happy. Terima kasih, ya. Have a nice day,” kata Anna sebelum ia keluar dari mobil.

“You too, Anna,” balas Happy. Setelah Anna keluar, ia langsung mengendarai mobil dan pergi menjauh.

Anna masuk ke kafe dan langsung disambut hangat oleh si pemilik.

“Anna, sudah lama sekali!” katanya sambil memeluk Anna.

“Hi, Tom. Ramai seperti biasa, ya?”

“Iya. Siapa yang tidak suka es krim? Aku punya rasa baru, kau mau coba? Rasa lime and basil. Agak asam, tapi aku sarankan kau mencampurnya dengan cokelat atau vanilla.”

“Boleh juga. I’ll have one with chocolate on a cup, please,” Anna tersenyum ramah.

“Coming right up!” balas Tom. Ia lalu mengambil masing-masing rasa sebanyak 1 scoop.

“Here you go,” Tom memberikan 1 cup es krim kepada Anna.

“Thank you, Tom. Berapa harganya?”

“Ah, tak usah, Anna. Anggap saja ini promosi, supaya kau kembali lagi secepatnya. Jangan lama-lama meninggalkanku, ya.”

Anna tersenyum lagi, “Kau terlalu baik, Tom. Aku janji akan segera kembali, bersama teman-temanku.”

“Ku tunggu, ya,” balas Tom dengan senyum lebar.

“Bye, Tom,” Anna melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

Anna tidak menyadari kalau Bucky sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Bukannya ia sengaja mengikuti Anna, namun sungguh kebetulan kalau Bucky melihat Anna berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia menunggu sampai akhirnya Anna berjalan keluar dengan gembira sambil memegang es krim di tangannya. Melihat Anna seperti itu, tiba-tiba Bucky merasa bersalah karena pernahmengancamnya. Bucky tahu kalau seharusnya ia tidak melibatkan Anna dalam masalahnya, namun ia perlu seseorang yang dapat dipercaya untuk bisa menjadi penghubungnya kepada Steve. Sejauh ini, tidak ada polisi atau agen rahasia yang mengejarnya, artinya Anna benar-benar tutup mulut mengenai pertemuan mereka di Central Park.

“I’ll see you again soon, Anna,” Bucky bergumam sendiri dan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

Insting Anna membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun ia tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan, jadi ia meneruskan perjalanannya kembali untuk pulang ke tower.

Setelah sampai di tower, Anna langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

“FRIDAY, ada yang berencana untuk pulang kesini tidak?” tanya Anna.

“Sampai sekarang, hanya Dr. Banner, Miss.”

“Bagaimana dengan yang lain?”

“Mereka belum memutuskan, Miss. Mereka sedang menghadiri rapat sekarang. Captain Rogers dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke compound,” balas FRIDAY.

“Tolong beri tahu aku kalau ada perubahan, ya. Terima kasih, FRIDAY.”

“Tentu saja. You’re welcome, Miss.”

Anna pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya dan ingin berbaring sebentar di ranjang. Tak lama setelah ia memejamkan matanya, FRIDAY kembali mengumumkan kalau semuanya akan kembali ke tower malam ini. Anna senang sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa berkumpul kembali dengan mereka. Tower ini terlalu besar untuk Anna sendirian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar pendapat kalian.   
> Sepi sekali disini :(


	27. A Quiet and Peaceful Night

Untuk menyambut kepulangan Steve dan yang lainnya, Anna memesan burger dan pizza untuk makan malam. Mereka pasti akan menyukainya, apalagi Sam. Ia selalu mengingatkan Anna untuk menyiapkan makanan enak sepulangnya dari misi. Anna kemudian menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di ruang makan dan meminta FRIDAY untuk langsung mengantarkan para penghuni tower ke ruang makan jika mereka sudah tiba. Anna juga menyiapkan banyak minuman bersoda sampai beer. Minuman yang cocok untuk burger dan pizza. Lalu sambil menunggu yang lain datang, Anna duduk di sofa dan memasang The Fault In Our Stars di TV. Ia sangat menyukai film itu meskipun ia tahu kalau matanya akan sembab setelahnya.

Namun kali ini Anna tidak sempat menyelesaikan filmnya. Ketika sampai di tengah film, ia bisa mendengar lift bergerak naik.  _ Mereka sudah sampai! Yeay!  _ Anna melompat girang dari sofa, mematikan TV dan menunggu mereka di samping meja makan.

Lift pertama yang tiba membawa Nat, Wanda, Sam, Vision. Mereka terlihat lelah,  _ well _ , kecuali Vision. Dia itu Android, kan. Meskipun demikian, mereka terlihat senang sekali dengan makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja. Tidak lama kemudian, lift berikutnya tiba. Tony, Steve, dan Bruce berjalan keluar.

“Ada apa ini, Evans?” tanya Tony.

“Pizza dan cheeseburgers, Sir,” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Kau benar-benar penyelamat, Anna! Kau tidak tahu, kan, apa yang masuk ke perutku selama lima hari belakangan ini. Oh, ini enak banget!” kata Sam dengan mulut penuh pizza.

“Hey, Anna,” Steve menyapanya. Ia terlihat lelah, tapi masih bisa memasang senyum yang manis di wajahnya.

“Steve!” Anna merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Steve lalu memeluknya. Steve juga memeluknya erat. Anna sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena bisa melihat Steve lagi. Steve memang sering pergi, namun ini yang paling lama dan ia membawa setengah tim bersamanya.

“Whoa, aku tidak dipeluk seperti itu,” kata Sam dengan remah-remah pizza di sekitar mulutnya.

“Iya, aku juga,” tambah Nat sambil tersenyum jahil.

“Aku juga, Anna,” tambah Wanda lagi hingga semua tim menyoraki Anna dan Steve.

Dengan cepat Anna melepaskan diri dari Steve. Ia tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman mengenai hubungannya dengan Steve. Mereka memang cuma teman, tidak lebih, dan Anna berani bertaruh kalau Steve juga sepaham dengannya.

“Kita semua lapar, sudahlah, makan saja,” kata Steve dengan santai. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Anna yang kemudian mengucapkan maaf diam-diam. Steve menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah. Anna lalu duduk di sebelah Wanda dan Steve di depannya. Mereka pun bercerita tentang Lagos, tidak terlalu detail, namun intinya adalah misi berjalan dengan lancar. Awalnya mereka berencana membawa Rumlow kesini untuk diadil, tapi dia malah meledakkan dirinya. Untung ada Wanda yang berhasil menahan dan menjauhkan ledakannya dari keramaian hingga tidak melukai siapapun. Mereka juga berhasil mengamankan senjata biologis yang dicuri Rumlow. Anna selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, dimana mereka pulang dari misi yang sukses, kemudian bertukar cerita di meja makan. Siapa kira kalau Anna bisa ikut makan dan tertawa bersama para Avengers?

Usai makan malam, Nat dan Wanda langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. “Maaf, ya, Anna. Tapi aku sangat ingin tidur,” kata Wanda. Nat juga mengatakan hal yang hampir sama sebelumnya. Tony, Bruce, dan Vision sedang mengobrol di seberang ruangan dan mereka terlihat sangat serius. Anna tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Akhirnya tersisa Steve dan Sam yang membantu Anna untuk bersih-bersih.

“Kalian berdua harusnya istirahat. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kok,“ kata Anna.

“Masa kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu bersih-bersih sendiri? Apa kau tidak merindukan kami berdua?” kata Sam sambil memainkan kedua alisnya.

Anna tertawa kecil, “Aku memang kangen sama kalian. Tapi kita masih bisa mengobrol besok. Aku tahu kalian sangat lelah sekarang.“

“Ini sudah hampir selesa, Anna. Santai saja,” balas Steve.

“Uuuh baiklah,” Anna akhirnya menyerah.

Berkat bantuan Steve dan Sam, memang tidak dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan semuanya. Semua gelas sudah bersih dan sampah-sampah juga sudah dibuang.

“Aku mau naik. Steve, kau ikut?” tanya Sam yang sudah bersiap-siap menuju lift.

“Aku nanti saja,” balas Steve. Ia masih duduk di meja makan bersama dengan Anna. Anna masih mau menghabiskan beer yang sedang dipegangnya.

“Ooooh. Baiklah. Aku tahu rencanamu,” kata Sam dengan nada jahil.

“Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu, Sam,” Anna tertawa geli.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Sam mulai bernyanyi:

_ “... And can you feel the love tonight? _

_ It is where we are _

_ It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_ That we got this far…” _

“SAM???” Anna berteriak pada Sam yang langsung berlari masuk ke lift sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Anna merasa tidak enak dan tidak berani melihat ke arah Steve.

“Sudah, tak apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri Sam bagaimana. Ia makin sering begitu akhir-akhir ini,” Steve tertawa kecil. Terkadang memang dia sulit untuk mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran temannya itu.

“Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Kau masih mau ngapain disini?”

“Aku hutang satu film, kan?”

“Astaga, Steve. Kita bisa melakukannya besok-besok. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali,” balas Anna seraya tidak percaya kalau Steve masih ingat tentang hal itu.

“Kalau kita menontonnya malam itu, bukankah kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama?” tanya Steve sambil tersenyum.

“Uuuh, baiklah. Kau mau nonton dimana? Disini atau di  _ common room? _ ”

“Di atas saja,” Steve langsung menarik tangan Anna dan berlari naik. Mereka tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Tony, Bruce, dan Vision.

“Jangan mengotori sofaku!” teriak Tony. Steve dan Anna langsung tertawa.

“Kau nekad!” kata Anna, masih sambil tertawa.

“Biar mereka berpikir sesuka hati mereka,” balas Steve,

“Iya,” kata Anna sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Yuk, nonton.”

Anna mengangguk, kemudian ia berkata, “FRIDAY, tolong pasang The Night At The Museum, ya. Terima kasih.”

“Tentu, Ms. Evans,” balas FRIDAY.

Film pun dimulai. Sesuai dugaan Anna, Steve menyukainya. Namun akhirnya, Steve harus menyerah. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Ketika filmnya mencapai klimaks, Steve pun tertidur di pundak Anna. Anna mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Steve dan dapat melihat kalau ia tertidur pulas. Anna tersenyum kecil, ia sudah mengira hal ini. Anna mencoba membangunkannya, namun Steve tetap tertidur. Kemudian dengan pelan-pelan, Anna memindahkan kepalanya ke sofa. Ia tidak mau leher Steve pegal-pegal di pagi hari. Anna berdiri untuk mematikan TV, namun Steve memegang tangannya, ia berkata, “Stay, please,”. Anna terdiam sejenak, namun ia memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Steve. Anna tersenyum kecil lalu duduk kembali. Steve bergerak sehingga ia bisa tidur di pangkuan Anna.

Anna memandangnya lalu bertanya, “Steve, kau tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus, kan?”

“Aku tidak peduli. Now, please stop talking. Aku sedang tidur, Anna,” kata Steve dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

_ Jadi, aku harus tidur disini juga, dong _ . 

Anna tidak bisa mencapai remote TV sehingga ia berkata dengan pelan, hampir seperti berbisik, “FRIDAY, tolong matikan TVnya, ya.”

FRIDAY tidak membalas apa-apa namun TV di hadapan Anna pun redup. Anna menghela nafas dan menatap langit malam di luar.  _ Tonight is indeed quiet and peaceful. _

‘Sayangnya’, ketika pagi menjelang, orang yang pertama menemukan mereka adalah Sam. Ia tersenyum senang karena kali ini ia merasa mendapatkan bukti kuat kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial antara Steve dan Anna. Sam langsung mengabadikan momen manis itu dengan kamera handphonenya dan mengirimnya ke Avenger yang lain. Tony yang datang kemudian langsung mengisyaratkan Sam untuk pergi dan meminta FRIDAY untuk mengunci akses ke  _ common room _ sampai Steve dan Anna terbangun. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa mendapatkan sedikit privasi di pagi hari yang cerah ini.


	28. Hari Yang Sibuk

Anna terduduk di meja makan, dengan roti panggang dan jus jeruk segar di hadapannya, ia terus menerus memijat bagian belakang lehernya. Posisi tidurnya semalam benar-benar membuat badannya pegal-pegal.

“Seharusnya kau tidak tidur seperti itu semalam,” kata Steve yang terus mengamati Anna.

“Mudah sekali kau berkata demikian, kau lupa dimana kau tidur semalam?” cibir Anna.

Steve menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertunduk, perasaannya campur aduk antara bersalah dan senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Anna sepulang dari misinya.

“Maaf, ya,” kata Steve sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Aku bercanda, Steve. Tak usah kau pikirkan,” balas Anna, lalu ia mulai menyantap rotinya.

Lift berhenti di lantai ruang makan dan Sam berjalan keluar. Ketika ia melihat Steve dan Anna, ia mulai bersiul. Anna langsung tahu kalau kemungkinan besar Sam telah melihat mereka berdua tertidur di sofa ruang santai.

“Hai, Sam. Kau terlihat senang sekali,” kata Anna.

“Ah, tidak. Biasa saja. Malah aku baru mau bertanya pada kalian. Sepertinya semalam kalian bersenang-senang,” kata Sam dengan senyum lebar dan sambil memainkan alisnya.

“Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau cemburu?” canda Anna.

“Tentu tidak, dong. Kalau kalian bahagia, aku juga ikut senang,” kata Sam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Steve.

Steve hanya mendengus, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Setelah menghabiskan roti dan jusnya, Anna melihat jam tangannya, ternyata sudah waktunya untuk bekerja.

“Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai nanti,  _ guys _ ,” Anna langsung mengambil tas dan memegang handphonenya lalu kemudian berjalan menuju ke lift.

“Hei, Anna, kau meninggalkan sesuatu di sini,” kata Sam sambil menunjuk ke Steve. Anna langsung tertawa, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke lift.

“Kau lucu sekali, Sam,” sindir Steve.

.

.

.

Jam 8 tepat, Anna masuk ke ruang kerja Tony. Ia harus menginformasikan ulang kepada Tony mengenai jadwal hari ini. Ketika Anna masuk, Tony sedang berdiri dan menghadap ke jendela. Ia tampak sedang memperhatikan jalanan sekitar tower.

“Selamat pagi, Sir. May I remind you about today’s schedule?”

Tony berpaling kepada Anna. Ia mempersilahkannya berbicara dan kemudian duduk di pinggir mejanya.

“Ada meeting dengan General Ross jam 10, makan siang sekaligus meeting dengan Director Fury jam 12, dan ada pertemuan dengan perwakilan Stark-Fujikawa jam 3 sore,” Anna memberitahunya dan Tony menanggapinya seolah-olah ia ingin muntah.

“Baiklah. Pertama-tama, … apakah Pepper ada di ruangannya?”

“Iya, beliau ada, Sir,” jawab Anna.

“Aku ingin bertemu dia dulu. Kalau aku belum kembali saat Ross tiba, minta dia menunggu 30 menit, lalu usir dia dari sini. Beritahu saja kalau aku akan menelponnya, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jangan bilang-bilang kepadanya, ya,” Tony tersenyum lebar.

“Tapi, Sir,... “

“Tidak ada ‘tapi’, Anna. Lakukan saja seperti itu,” paksa Tony sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

“Baiklah,” balas Anna, namun Tony keburu keluar dan tidak mendengarnya.

_ Serius, nih?! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya! Kalau Jenderal Ross sampai membunuhku, aku bersumpah akan menghantui orang itu! _

Anna benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepada sang Jenderal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Tony membatalkan janji dengannya. Lagi-lagi Ross meninggalkan gedung dengan marah. Ia merasa Tony mempermainkannya. Ross berpesan pada Anna kalau ia menunggu Tony di markasnya besok atau ia akan menyuruh orang untuk menyeret Stark keluar dari towernya, tidak peduli seberapa mustahilnya hal itu. Ia juga menyatakan kalau ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di Stark Tower.

Anna menghela nafas panjang setelah mobil yang membawa Ross pergi menjauh, keluar dari area Avengers Tower.

“Lagi-lagi ia pulang dengan tangan hampa, ya, Ms. Evans?” celetuk salah satu resepsionis sebelum Anna menuju lorong lift.

Anna mengangguk sedih.

“Cheer up, Ms. Evans. Hari ini masih panjang,” kata resepsionis itu lagi.

“Iya. Terima kasih, ya. Semoga harimu lebih menyenangkan,” balas Anna ramah dan dibalas oleh senyum resepsionis tersebut.

.

.

.

Jam tangan Anna sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Anna sudah menunggu Tony di lobby untuk bertemu Fury.  _ Ia harusnya sudah turun sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat _ , pikirnya. Lima menit kemudian, Tony keluar dari lift. Anna langsung berjalan di sampingnya untuk memberitahu tentang Ross. Ia langsung merasa kesal karena apa yang telah dikatakannya hanya berhasil membuat Tony tertawa. Anna menunggu jawaban darinya, namun Tony tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

Lagi-lagi Anna menarik nafas panjang dan tertunduk lesu. Anna memutuskan kalau ia harus mengosongkan jadwal bosnya besok untuk bertemu Ross. Mau tidak mau. Tony memang miliarder dan seorang Avenger, tapi sangatlah tidak lucu kalau sampai anak buah Ross datang kemari hanya untuk dipukul mundur oleh Iron Man sendiri. Ross bisa marah besar. Bagaimanpun, ia adalah seorang Menteri Luar Negeri Amerika Serikat.

Setelah memperbaharui jadwal Tony untuk esok hari, Anna berjalan keluar dari tower untuk makan siang. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk menentukkan apa yang ingin dimakannya saat ini. Steak mungkin ide yang bagus. Setelah menghadapi Ross dan Tony, Anna sangat membutuhkan sesuatu yang enak dan bisa memuaskan perutnya. Anna berjalan ke steak house terdekat dari tower. 

Restoran yang didatanginya masih sepi meskipun sudah hampir jam makan. Steak di sini memang bukan yang terbaik di New York, namun Anna tetap menyukainya dan jaraknya dekat dari tower. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya steak medium-wellnya datang dan Anna langsung mulai memakannya.

Anna sedang asik memotong steak ketika dari sudut matanya ia melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Anna mengalihkan padangannya ke orang itu dan ia dibuatnya cukup terkejut. 

“Orang lain bisa melihatmu di sini,” kata Anna setenang mungkin.

“Mereka sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing,” balas Bucky.

Anna tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia terus memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Bucky.

“Silakan, makan saja steak mu,” kata Bucky.

Anna mulai memotong steaknya lagi, lalu ia berkata, “Kau kesini bukan untuk kencan denganku, kan? Karena itu akan terdengar aneh sekali.”

“Kau lucu juga,” balas Bucky tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Anna berusaha keras untuk menelan makanannya. Namun dengan keberadaan Bucky di depannya, hal itu sulit sekali. Ia lalu meletakkan alat makannya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

“Ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu?” tanya Anna.

Bucky mencondongkan badannya dan menyerahkan sepotong kertas kecil kepada Anna, “Waktu dan tempatnya. Dia harus datang hanya denganmu, tidak perlu membawa orang lain lagi. Kalau dia datang sendiri, aku akan menganggap ia bukan Steve dan aku akan menghilang. Kau tidak akan lagi bisa menemukanku.”

“Boleh aku bertanya? Setelah kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?”

“Lihat saja nanti. Bon appetit,  _ doll _ ,” Bucky langsung berjalan keluar setelah berkata demikian. Sangatlah luar biasa karena tidak ada seorang tamu atau staf restoran yang menyadari kalau Winter Soldier baru berjalan keluar dari tempat ini.

_ What the hell did he call me?? _

Anna mengambil kertas yang diberikan Bucky sebelumnya dan membacanya. Di situ tertulis alamat Brooklyn, hari ini, jam 9 malam. Nafsu makannya pun langsung menghilang.


	29. Brooklyn

“FRIDAY, Captain Rogers dimana?” tanya Anna ketika ia sudah masuk ke lift untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

“Beliau ada di ruang santai, Miss,” balas FRIDAY.

“Apakah dia bersama orang lain?”

“Tidak, Miss. Beliau sendirian.”

“Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu dia untuk ke kamarku segera, ya. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“Segera, Miss.”

Anna merasa gelisah. Ia belum bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Steve nanti. Kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

“Anna, ini Steve.”

Anna membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung meminta Steve masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

“FRIDAY, tolong jangan rekam apa-apa sampai kami keluar,” pinta Anna kepada si AI.

“Saya mengerti, Miss,” balas FRIDAY.

“Ada apa, Anna?” tanya Steve. Ia langsung tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

“Aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu. Tapi kau harus janji untuk membiarkanku bicara sampai selesai, and please don’t freak out,” Anna memohon kepada Steve.

Steve merasa heran, tapi ia berkata, “Baiklah. Tentang apa?”

“Barnes,” jawab Anna. Mata Steve langsung membelalak ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Anna kemudian melanjutkan, “Aku melihat dia di seberang museum setelah kau pergi. Ia ingin aku mengikutinya, dan kami pun masuk ke Central Park. Ia bertanya tentang dirimu dan ingin bertemu segera. Namun waktu itu aku bilang kalau aku tidak tahu kapan kau kembali. Aku memintanya ikut denganku ke sini, tapi dia menolak. Lalu dia bilang kalau dia harus bertemu denganmu, tapi dengan waktu dan tempat yang ditentukannya sendiri, dia akan tahu kapan kau kembali dan akan menghubungiku setelahnya. Sampai akhirnya, hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Ia memberiku ini,” Anna menyerahkan ke Steve sepotong kertas yang tadi diberikan Bucky. Steve membacanya dan menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak percaya. 

“Selama ini ternyata dia di Brooklyn, Steve,” Anna berkata lagi. 

“Iya,” balas Steve, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Anna, “Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari kemarin? Dia menyakitimu tidak?”

“Kau punya misi untuk dijalankan, Steve, bagaimana aku bisa bercerita tentangnya? Dan tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku, hanya menakutiku sedikit,” kata Anna, lalu lanjutnya, “Ia ingin aku datang denganmu. Hanya kita berdua.”

“Hah??”

“Itu yang dia katakan. Kalau kau sendirian ke sana, dia akan menghilang lagi.”

“Tidak, tidak. Dia hanya menggertak, Anna.”

“Mungkin. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia serius? Kau mau ambil resiko kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya? Kau punya kesempatan untuk membawanya kesini, Steve, untuk merawatnya dan memperbaiki hidupnya.”

Steve tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiri dalam diam, akhirnya Steve berkata, “Oke. Kita turuti saja keinginannya.” Kemudian ia berpaling ke wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti seberapa penting bagi Steve untuk bertemu teman baiknya lagi dan tidak pernah berhenti mendukungnya.

“... Tapi kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu...,” kata Steve sambil menggenggam wajah Anna dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini Steve dapat merasakan kalau jantungnya berdegup kencang.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja, Steve,” kata Anna sambil memegang tangan Steve, “Temui aku di lobby, ya? Seperti biasa.”

“Oke,” kata Steve dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

“Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Bye, Steve,” Anna mengambil tas dan beberapa map yang sudah dibawa sebelumnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke lift. Ia meninggalkan Steve yang masih merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam hatinya. Terakhir kali ia merasakan hal tersebut adalah ketika ia mencium Peggy Carter.

.

.

.

Malam hari rasanya datang lebih cepat. Dengan mengendarai motor, Steve dan Anna menuju alamat yang dituliskan Bucky. Meskipun yang akan mereka temui adalah Bucky Barnes, mereka tetap harus menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Namun Steve tidak membawa  _ shield _ nya karena pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka hanya berharap yang terbaik dan semoga mereka tidak harus mengambil jalan kekerasan malam ini.

Setelah sampai di alamat yang dituju, di hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah apartemen tua. Dari lampu yang menyala, mereka tahu kalau tidak banyak penghuni di dalamnya. Bangunannya sudah tidak layak huni, catnya sudah hampir terkelupas seluruhnya. Anna heran kalau masih ada yang mau tinggal di dalam gedung tersebut. Area sekitar juga minim penerangan dan sepi, malah terlalu sepi. Sebuah tempat persembunyian yang sempurna untuk seorang buronan.

Mereka berjalan masuk setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang mengikuti. Tidak ada petugas keamanan di gedung tersebut. Ada bau yang tidak enak ketika mereka berjalan masuk, seperti campuran bau sampah, keringat, dan berbagai obat terlarang. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa pecandu kokain yang sedang teler di lorong sebelum akhirnya menemukan nomor kamar yang mereka cari.

Berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar, Anna berbisik pada Steve, “Should we knock?” 

Steve tidak sempat menjawab Anna karena pintu kamar tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka. Steve sangat mengenal pemilik sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya dari dalam kamar.

“Kami boleh masuk?” tanya Steve.

Mata Bucky mencari-cari Anna, dan setelah ia menemukannya berdiri dibelakang Steve, ia melepaskan rantai pintu dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk mereka berdua masuk.

Apartemen yang ditinggali Bucky tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup untuk 1 orang. Di sana hanya terdapat 1 buah matras untuk Bucky tidur, dapur, dan meja makan kecil. Di meja tersebut ada sebuah buku harian. Anna hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa yang ditulis Bucky di dalamnya.

Steve memperhatikan Bucky dengan seksama. Ia tetap menjaga jarak aman dengan Bucky karena sampai detik ini, Steve belum mengetahui apakah Bucky yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah benar Bucky, atau Winter Soldier, atau seseorang di antaranya.

“Kau mengenalku?” tanya Steve.

“Kau Steve. Aku sudah membaca tentangmu di museum,” jawab Bucky.

“Aku tahu kau merasa gugup dan kau punya alasan kuat untuk itu, tapi kau bohong,” Steve memang terlalu mengenal Bucky dan dengan percaya diri ia berkata demikian. Bucky tidak berkata apa-apa.

“Kau menyelamatkanku. Kenapa?” tanya Steve lagi.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Aku berani bertaruh kau tahu. Kau mengenalku, Buck.”

“Tapi apa kau benar-benar mengenalku? Kau sadar, kan, apa yang sudah ku lakukan selama ini?”

“Itu bukan dirimu, Buck. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain.”

Bucky terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap melakukannya.”

Steve menarik nafas sepelan mungkin, lalu berkata, “Izinkan aku membawamu ke tower, Buck. Di sana lebih aman. Kami punya semua yang dibutuhkan untuk membantumu. We can see what’s going on inside your head, we’ll treat it, and you don’t have to worry that you’ll hurt anyone else. Kau tidak perlu hidup seperti ini kalau kau ikut dengan kami.”

Anna dapat melihat ada perubahan di wajah Bucky. Ia mulai luluh, jelas terlihat kalau Bucky mempertimbangkan tawaran Steve. Bucky sadar, dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi dengan segala sesuatu yang sudah ditanamkan HYDRA ke kepalanya. Lagipula, kehidupannya yang sekarang memang jauh dari layak. Akan lebih baik jika ia tinggal di Avengers Tower, bersama dengan Steve.

“Bagaimana caranya kau membawaku kesana?”

“Beri kami satu hari untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu dan kami akan menjemputmu.”

“Tidak. Cukup dia saja,” kata Bucky dengan pandangan mengarah langsung ke Anna, “Aku akan menemukan dia seperti biasa. Pakai sesuatu yang berwarna merah, sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah siap.”

Steve bergantian memandang Bucky dan Anna dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Pertama, ia tidak percaya kalau Bucky berani mengambil resiko dengan wanita yang, bisa dikatakan, tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Kedua, Steve tidak bisa berharap banyak kalau Anna akan setuju untuk melakukan ini. Bahkan dalam hati, Steve berharap kalau Anna menolak dan membiarkan Steve melakukannya sendiri, untuk keamanan mereka bertiga. Steve memfokuskan pandangannya ke Anna sambil menunggu jawaban, apapun itu. 

“Okay,” kata Anna. Jantung Steve berhenti sepersekian detik setelah mendengar jawaban Anna. Ia mendekati Anna dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, “Kau yakin?”, Anna pun mengangguk dengan mantap. Steve menghela nafas lagi, lalu berpaling ke Bucky.

“Lusa, Buck. Ingat itu.”

“Kau harus pergi. Sekarang,” balas Bucky.

Steve dan Anna bergegas meninggalkan gedung itu. Anna masih terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Bucky tinggal di tempat itu. Setelah mereka kembali ke jalan raya untuk pulang, Anna mengajukan satu pertanyaan yang sangat penting untuk saat itu, ”Bagaimana rencanamu untuk memberitahu yang lain?”

“Aku benar-benar belum tahu,” jawab Steve.

“Aku rasa mereka bisa kena  _ heart attack _ ,” balas Anna.

“Atau lebih buruk,” tambah Steve.


	30. Keputusan

“APA KAU SUDAH GILA, ROGERS???”

Anna tidak pernah melihat Tony, atau siapapun juga, sampai semarah ini. Ini baru jam 7 pagi dan Steve memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan yang lain di Mission Control Room, satu lantai di bawah kamar Thor.

“DIA KRIMINAL, SEORANG BURONAN, DAN KAU MAU BAWA DIA KESINI???”

“Lalu kau,  _ my dearest  _ Anna,” Tony berkata pelan, ”Bagaimana bisa, sih, kau terlibat dalam hal gila ini? Apa yang dia janjikan kepadamu?” Tony menatap mata Anna dalam-dalam. Urat wajah Tony sampai terlihat, ia benar-benar memendam amarahnya ketika bicara dengan Anna.

“Aku, uh, …” Anna tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, ia terlalu takut pada Tony saat ini.

“Tony, Anna tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Ini ideku. Memang, Bucky sudah membunuh banyak orang, namun ia dikendalikan oleh HYDRA. Ia melakukan semua kejahatan itu di luar kehendaknya. Tapi di sini, kita punya sumber daya untuk membantunya, untuk membuatnya lebih baik, untuk menyembuhkannya,” Steve mencoba menjelaskan tujuannya kepada Tony.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M RUNNING HERE? A REHAB CENTER? Sekalian saja kau bawa semua _crack_ _addict_ kesini, seperti yang kau bilang, kan, aku punya fasilitas untuk merawat mereka,” sindir Tony. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, “Aku benar-benar mohon kepadamu, Steve. Pakai akal sehatmu. Serahkan dia ke SHIELD, FBI, CIA, UN, semua pihak yang sudah mencari dia bertahun-tahun. Biarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaannya”.

“Mereka akan langsung menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya. Kita belum punya bukti apa-apa kalau HYDRA sudah mencuci otaknya. TIdak ada bukti yang mengarah kesana. Tapi kalau kita membawanya kesini, kita bisa membantunya. Pelan-pelan, kita bisa mengetahui apa yang sudah HYDRA lakukan padanya dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kuat untuk membelanya. Kita bisa membuktikan kalau dia tidak bersalah,” Steve benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan Tony untuk mengizinkan Bucky tinggal di sini.

“Anyone? Help me out here?” Tony mengalihkan pandangannya ke Avenger lain.

“Steve ada benarnya, Tony. Avengers Tower memang tempat yang paling aman untuknya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia di sini. Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau, menginterogasi dia, merawatnya, memberikan kehidupan yang pantas untuknya,” Nat berhenti sejenak, “Tapi… Kita juga tidak bisa menahan dia di sini selamanya. Dia harus keluar, kembali ke masyarakat, namun selama statusnya masih buronan, mustahil untuk melakukan itu. Menurutku, ketika ia sudah sembuh dan bukti-bukti yang diperlukan sudah cukup, kita tetap harus menyerahkannya ke pihak berwajib. Dengan demikian, mereka bisa saja mengurangi hukumannya sampai minimum,” Nat menjelaskan.

“Banner? Wanda, Vision? Wilson?” tanya Tony, mencoba mencari satu saja, orang yang sependapat dengan dirinya.

“Aku setuju dengan Nat. Sementara kita bisa membawanya ke sini, tapi suatu hari, ia harus diserahkan kepada yang berwenang. Hidup macam apa yang bisa didapat jika kita terus mengurungnya di tower ini?” balas Banner.

“Tapi hal itu terdengar kejam,” kata Wanda, “Maksudku, memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk sementara lalu menjebloskannya ke penjara? Kedengarannya tidak etis,” tambahnya.

“Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kehidupannya sekarang, Wanda,” balas Steve.

“Aku belum yakin dengan hal itu, namun apapun yang kalian putuskan, aku mendukungnya,” kata Wanda.

“Ya, aku setuju dengan Ms. Romanoff, itu memang hal terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan untuk teman Captain Rogers,” kata Vision.

“Apapun itu, aku ikut,” kata Sam singkat.

“Sepertinya kau menang, Rogers,” kata Tony dengan kecewa, “Tapi ku ingatkan, KALAU ia mengancam keselamatan siapa saja disini, dia keluar. Tidak ada lagi kompromi,” tambah Tony, pandangannya terkunci pada Steve, masih terlihat amarah di matanya.

“Thank you, Tony,” balas Steve dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Tony tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung keluar dari ruang kontrol, dan tak lama kemudian, yang lain pun mengikuti. Mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya Steve tidak membutuhkan persetujuan dari siapapun. Steve sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Bucky ‘pulang’ dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya, bahkan jika ia harus melawan Tony dan seluruh Avengers. Nat yang terakhir berjalan keluar berkata pada Steve dan Anna, “Aku harap kalian benar-benar tahu apa yang kalian lakukan”.

“That went well,” kata Anna pada Steve setelah ruang kontrol kosong, menyisakan mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Steve mengangguk dan berkata, “Maaf, ya, aku tidak mengira Tony bisa semarah itu padamu”.

“Ah, tidak apa. Aku pernah melihat Fury lebih parah,” canda Anna.

Steve tersenyum dan memandang Anna dengan penuh makna.

“Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, sih?” tanya Anna.

“Tidak. Hanya saja… Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Tony karena telah merekrutmu, ya,” jawab Steve.

“Hah? Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan?”

“Jika bukan karenamu, aku pasti belum bisa bertemu Bucky, atau malah aku makin tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana”.

“Steve, kau berlebihan,” Anna tertawa kecil.

“Ya, mungkin ini memang pilihan Bucky untuk percaya padamu. Tapi kau bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau yang terus mendorongku untuk tidak pernah menyerah menemukan Bucky. Kau juga memilih untuk membantuku dan Sam, dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Ayolah, aku berusaha untuk berterima kasih padamu,” kata Steve tersenyum.

“Oke, oke, baiklah. Apapun itu, you’re welcome. Tapi, serius, deh, aku melakukan semuanya karena kau temanku, dan aku hanya membantu. Aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, kan?”.

Steve mengangguk, “Iya, kau benar”.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?”

“Iya, tenang saja”.

“Baiklah. Turun, yuk. Aku lapar dan aku harus bekerja,” kata Anna sambil menarik tangan Steve dan berjalan ke arah lift.

“Hei, pelan-pelan. Kau lupa kalau aku sudah tua?” canda Steve dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

.

.

.

Nat langsung mencari Tony setelah ia keluar dari ruang kontrol. FRIDAY menginformasikan kalau Tony berada di apartemennya, jadi Nat langsung menuju kesana.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Nat pada Tony yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

“Always…,” jawab Tony santai, lalu ia berkata lagi, “Aku tidak mengira ia bisa seceroboh ini”. Siapapun dapat langsung mengasumsikan kalau Tony sedang bicara tentang Steve.

“Kita semua tahu Steve seperti apa, kan? Ia sudah mencari Barnes bertahun-tahun. Setelah ia menemukannya, tidak mungkin ia mau melepasnya lagi,” balas Nat.

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi  _ kenapa _ ia harus mempertaruhkan keselamatan semua orang, sih? Lalu,  _ kenapa _ sampai melibatkan Evans?? Aku membawa dia kesini hanya untuk menjadi asisten, jauh dari bahaya! Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana wajah Evans saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Kekacauan yang dibuat HYDRA benar-benar menghancurkannya. Ia memang terbiasa melihat HYDRA membunuh orang-orang, tapi anak kecil? Ia tidak siap untuk itu!” Tony menarik nafas sesaat, lalu lanjutnya, “Aku tidak pernah melihat agen lapangan serapuh itu. Mungkin ia memang salah satu agen terbaik SHIELD, seperti yang pernah kau katakan, tapi mentalnya tidak pernah siap untuk menghadapi kekejaman semacam itu”.

“Fury memberitahuku kalau teman se-timnya butuh waktu berbulan-bulan, kesabaran, dan usaha ekstra untuk mengembalikannya menjadi dirinya lagi. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, Evans tidak benar-benar pulih, mentalnya masih rapuh. Lalu sekarang… Barnes??? Katakan padaku kalau Steve hanya bercanda, Romanoff. Berbohonglah padaku sekali ini saja,” kata Tony dengan nada memohon.

“Aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau mau, Tony. Namun semua itu hanya ilusi belaka. Kenyataannya Steve akan membawa Barnes kesini, dan Anna… aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Barnes bisa melukainya kapanpun ia mau, ia memiliki kesempatan itu, tapi ia tidak melakukannya, kan?”

Tony lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang dan meneguk minumannya. Lalu ia berkata, “Aku terlambat waktu itu, Romanoff. Kali ini aku tidak boleh terlambat lagi”.

“Aku tahu, Tony. Keep her close, kau mungkin bisa benar-benar melindunginya kali ini,” kata Nat, mencoba untuk menghibur Tony.


	31. To Save A Life

“Jadi, kita tunggu sampai jam kantor selesai, dengan begitu kita bisa membawanya masuk dengan aman, iya, kan?” tanya Steve ke Anna. Anna tahu kalau ia tidak perlu menjawabnya. “Hanya kita yang bisa mengakses lobby belakang, kan?”

“Iya, Steve. Tenang saja, aman, kok,” balas Anna dengan nada kesal.

“Aku hanya ingin memastikan,” Steve membela dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mondar mandir di depan Anna selama hampir satu jam. Ini jam istirahat Anna dan ia tidak bisa makan siang karena Steve langsung memanggilnya ke ruang santai. 

“Steve, lebih baik kau duduk, sebelum kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri,” pinta Anna.

“Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kau bisa mengulang rencana kita lagi?”

Anna menghela nafas, “Aku akan memakai sesuatu yang berwarna merah, mungkin tas yang dibelikan Tony bulan lalu, lalu berjalan keluar tower dan menuju ke kafe atau tempat lain yang biasa ku datangi, dan aku akan menunggu Barnes sampai ia datang. Aku akan membawanya ke sini, and we could all live happily ever after,” sindir Anna yang sudah mengulang rencana tersebut untuk yang kedua belas kalinya. Steve menatapnya seolah-olah Anna sudah membunuh seekor golden retriever.

“Steve, rencana ini pasti berhasil. Kita pasti bisa membawanya ke sini. Selama ini dia sudah mengikutiku terus tanpa ada yang mengenali, kan? Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar,” tambah Anna. Sebelum Steve sempat membalas, handphone Anna berbunyi. Anna membalikan handphone yang dipegangnya dan bisa melihat nama Tony muncul di layar.

“Aku membutuhkan asistenku sekarang, Evans. Kau dimana, sih?” tanya Tony langsung setelah Anna mengangkatnya.

“Yes, Sir. Saya akan segera turun,” jawab Anna.

“Aku turun dulu, ya. Duty calls,” kata Anna kepada Steve. Steve hanya mengangguk. Sebelum Anna masuk ke lift, ia berpaling ke arah Steve dan berkata, “Aku masih punya es krim cokelat, kau boleh memakannya, siapa tahu bisa membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik”.

Anna masuk ke lift dengan tersenyum lebar dan Steve pun tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

“Aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada dia, kau tahu, kan?” kata Tony ke Anna yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

“Iya, Sir, saya sadar akan hal itu. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?” Anna said.

“Kau ada janji malam ini?”

“Err, membawa pulang Sgt. Barnes, Sir?” jawab Anna.  _ Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? _

“Ini bukan rumahnya, Evans. Ia harusnya berada di penjara, bersama kriminal lain,” balas Tony.

“Sir, if I may... Tidak ada salahnya untuk memberikan Barnes kesempatan kedua. Anda tahu kalau ia dikendalikan HYDRA, dan semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan, itu bukan Barnes, tapi Winter Soldier. Kita belum tahu pasti apa yang HYDRA lakukan kepada dirinya, kepada pikirannya, jadi saya rasa masih terlalu dini untuk memutuskan kalau Barnes memang bersalah,” Anna menjelaskan dengan tenang. Tony hanya perlu diberikan pengertian, dan itu hanya dapat dilakukan dengan kepala dingin.

“Apa, sih, yang kau harapkan? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya tidak ada bukti kuat untuk teori mu itu? Masa dia harus sembunyi di sini selamanya? Lalu, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia tidak sadar dan mengancam nyawa semua orang di sini? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu? Semua resiko yang bisa terjadi jika orang itu berada di sini?” Tony beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian duduk di pinggir meja, menghadap Anna.

“It’s worth trying, Sir, tidak ada salahnya dengan menyelamatkan hidup seseorang, memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Saya juga percaya kalau setelah Ultron, Anda telah melengkapi tower ini dengan sistem keamanan yang lebih baik. Kalau tower ini bisa menahan seorang Hulk yang marah, seharusnya seorang Winter Soldier bukanlah suatu masalah,” kata Anna dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tony menarik nafas panjang.

“Kau benar-benar teliti, ya?”

“Anda yang mengajari saya, Sir,” balas Anna dengan senyum.

“Yeah, benar juga... Tolong aku, ya? Berhati-hatilah nanti malam. Kalau sampai ada yang mengenali Barnes, batakan saja, demi keamananmu,” kata Tony sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Anna erat-erat.

“Baik, Sir. Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda,” balas Anna.

“Kau sudah memberitahu Dr. Cho untuk datang ke sini besok?” tanya Tony setelah ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

“Iya, sudah. Beliau akan sampai di sini sekitar jam 10,” balas Anna.

“Oke,” balas Tony singkat. Anna dapat melihat kalau Tony sedang berpikir, namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Um, would that be all, Mr. Stark?” tanya Anna.

“Yes, Ms. Evans, that’s all,” balas Tony dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Anna berjalan menuju pintu namun Tony kembali berkata, “Setelah dipikir-pikir, kau belum makan, kan? Temani aku, yuk”.

“Um, kemana, Sir?”

“Sudah, kau ikut saja, mana pernah aku memilih restoran yang makanannya tidak enak?” balas Tony dengan senyum sombongnya.

Anna tersenyum dan membalas, “Okay”. Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tony dan menuju garasi. Dalam hati, Anna berterima kasih pada Tony. Ia memang sudah merasa lapar dari sejak ia meninggalkan Steve di ruang santai.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 6 sore, berarti tower akan segera kosong tidak lama lagi. Anna kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap menjemput Barnes, dimanapun dia berada sekarang. 30 menit kemudian, Anna sudah siap dengan  _ backpack  _ cantik warna merah, pemberian dari Tony sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Anna menarik napas panjang sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung kaget begitu melihat Steve berdiri tepat di depannya.

“Kau mau aku kena serangan jantung???” kata Anna sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia bersumpah kalau saat ini ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Steve menahan tawanya, bahkan ia tidak berani untuk tersenyum sedikit pun karena ia tahu Anna akan langsung memakinya.

“Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ‘good luck’. Hati-hati, ya”.

“Iya, iya. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri ini semua”.

“Iya, aku juga”.

“Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bye, Steve, sampai jumpa beberapa jam lagi,” Anna tersenyum. 

“Okay,” balas Steve. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke lift. Sebelum pintu lift menutup, Anna melambaikan tangan ke arah Steve dan Steve membalasnya.


	32. Teamwork

_Lalu aku harus kemana?_ tanya Anna dalam hati setelah ia keluar dari lift. Ia memang belum memutuskan kemana ia akan pergi karena pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan berbagai skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi dengan membawa Bucky ke Avengers Tower. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Anna memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat pizza favoritnya. _Kalau dia pintar dan cukup berbaik hati, seharusnya dia memberiku waktu untuk makan dengan tenang sebelum energiku terkuras untuk membawanya pulang_ , pikir Anna dalam hati.

Benar saja, Bucky tidak muncul di restoran dan Anna pun merasa puas setelah menghabiskan sendiri satu loyang pizza pepperoni ukuran medium. Anna membayar pizzanya dan keluar dari restoran. Ia melihat sekeliling, namun sepertinya Bucky belum akan menampakkan dirinya. Akhirnya Anna berjalan lagi untuk membeli es krim di sebuah toko yang berjarak satu blok dari restoran.

Anna sedang memilih es krim yang ingin dibelinya ketika ia melihat Bucky sudah berdiri di depan toko. Anna tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia merasa lega karena Bucky akhirnya datang. Anna memesan dua scoop es krim rasa cokelat dan ia memintanya ditempatkan di cup saja. Setelah Anna membayarnya, ia berjalan keluar.

“Sudah siap?” Anna langsung bertanya pada Bucky. Bucky hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju tower.

“Kau mau? Es krim ini memang enak, tapi aku punya toko favorit dan es krim mereka yang terbaik,” Anna mencoba mengobrol dengan Bucky karena akan terlihat aneh kalau mereka berjalan dalam diam terus menerus. Bucky tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga kalau sampai ada yang mengenalnya. Ia harus bisa bertindak cepat kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

“Stop it, kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan,” kata Anna sambil memukul pelan lengannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Bucky sedikit kaget dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Anna.

“Bersikaplah seolah-olah kita ini berteman, dan sekarang kita sedang menuju rumahku. Cobalah untuk lebih santai sedikit, ya?”

“Don’t do that again,” Bucky memperingatkan Anna.

“Jangan terlalu waspada begitu, dong. Nih, pegang dulu. Kau boleh memakannya kalau kau mau atau pegang saja begitu. Aku sudah kenyang,” Anna menyodorkan es krimnya ke Bucky. Awalnya Bucky ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Anna.

“A… Aku tahu toko es krim favoritmu,” kata Bucky setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

“Oh ya? Rasanya aku belum pernah memberitahumu,” balas Anna.

“Aku melihatmu. Siang hari… sebelum Steve kembali. Kau diantar seseorang ke sana dengan mobil, tapi kemudian kau pulang dengan berjalan kaki,” kata Bucky.

“Itu, kan, setelah aku kembali dari Massachusetts. Kok kau bisa tahu aku akan ke sana?”

“Kebetulan,” jawab Bucky singkat.

“Oh. Aku bisa membawakan beberapa pint untukmu kapan-kapan,” kata Anna.

Bucky menatap Anna dan otomatis itu membuat Anna merasa tidak nyaman.

“Kau sudah makin terbiasa dengan keberadaanku, ya?” ejek Bucky.

“Tidak. Ini namanya aku berusaha tenang semaksimal mungkin. Aku hanya mau kita selamat sampai di tower,” jawab Anna.

“Setidaknya kau tidak gemetar,” kata Bucky merujuk ke pertemuan pertama mereka di Central Park beberapa waktu yang lalu dan Anna tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya, Anna dan Bucky sampai di tower. Anna merasa perjalanan pulang barusan berlangsung lama sekali. Bucky lebih banyak diam sementara Anna terus mencari topik pembicaraan. Ternyata hal itu melelahkan. Anna langsung membawa Bucky masuk lewat pintu belakang dan masuk ke lift.

“FRIDAY, common room please,” kata Anna.

“Yes, Miss Evans,” balas FRIDAY

“What the hell is that?” Bucky bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

“Itu namanya teknologi modern, Barnes. Lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa,” balas Anna sambil tersenyum.

Seraya lift makin naik, Anna dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat. Lalu lift berhenti di lantai yang dituju. Anna menahan nafas sesaat sebelum lift terbuka. Ia berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu dan Bucky mengikuti. Anna dan Bucky tidak menyangka kalau seluruh penghuni tower ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di ruangan tersebut. Steve langsung menyambut mereka. Ia tersenyum pada Anna, dan Anna menangkap isyarat terima kasih dalam senyum tersebut. Anna mengangguk, lalu Steve langsung berpaling ke Bucky.

“Aku senang akhirnya kau berada di sini, Buck,” kata Steve dan Bucky pun tersenyum tipis.

“Aku kenalkan pada yang lain, ya,” Steve mengajaknya untuk bertemu Avenger yang lain. Pertama-tama mereka menuju ke Nat.

“Kau sudah pernah bertemu, Nat. Entah kau ingat apa tidak... ”

“Aku ingat. Maaf karena sudah menembakmu,” kata Bucky pelan dan membuat Nat sedikit terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap kalau Bucky mengingatnya bahkan sampai meminta maaf padanya.

“Lalu, ini Sam...,” kata Steve sambil menunjuk orang yang dari tadi memberikan tatapan maut pada Bucky sejak ia keluar dari lift.

“Ingat aku? Kau merusak sayapku,” kata Sam.

“Iya. Sorry,” balas Bucky. Sam memang suka mendramatisir suasana. Ia melemparkan tangannya seolah-olah ia tidak terima kalau Bucky hanya berkata demikian setelah apa yang dilakukannya di Triskelion.

“Wanda dan Vision. He’s an… Android. Nanti ku jelaskan lagi, deh,” kata Steve yang menyadari kalau temannya belum familiar dengan teknologi terbaru, apalagi gedung ini dibuat oleh Stark. Steve berani bertaruh kalau Bucky pasti kaget dengan suara FRIDAY di lift tadi.

“Dr. Bruce Banner, dan ini Tony Stark, anak Howard”.

Bucky cukup kaget ketika Steve mengenalkannya ke Tony, anak dari seorang Howard Stark yang pernah ia kenal dulu, dan tidak hanya itu, Bucky tahu kalau ia punya sejarah lain dengan Howard Stark. Sejarah yang sekarang makin ingin disembunyikannya. Dengan pintarnya Bucky menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget dan sedihnya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami Tony, namun Tony mentah-mentah menolaknya.

“Tidak usah basa-basi, Rogers,” Tony langsung menuju ke Bucky, “Kau bisa berada di sini hanya karena tim ini menyetujui, dan karena kami punya sumber daya untuk menolongmu, tapi jangan harap kita bisa berteman. Sampai kami bisa mengetahui secara pasti apa yang ada di kepalamu, anggap dirimu sebagai seorang… pasien. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah kau perbuat selama ini,” Tony benar-benar dipenuhi amarah ketika bicara pada Bucky, semua orang pasti menyadari itu.

“Tony, cukup,”  Nat menarik mundur Tony dan sesudahnya menyuruh Steve untuk membawa Bucky ke kamarnya. “Semuanya bubar,” kata Nat dengan tegas.

“Apa-apaan tadi???” tanya Nat pada Tony setelah semua meninggalkan ruangan.

“Aku bicara yang sebenarnya,” Tony membela dirinya sendiri.

“Kau tidak bisa menunjukkan empati sedikit saja? Orang itu sudah mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya sejak kecelakaan, sama seperti Steve”.

“Oh, jadi aku villainnya sekarang???”

“Bukan itu maksudku,” Nat menjawab, dan ia menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata lagi, “Kami membutuhkanmu, Tony. Kita harus melakukan ini bersama-sama. Aku mohon jangan memperburuk keadaan. Jangan biarkan masalah ini memecah belah Avengers. Kita sudah hidup bersama sebagai tim untuk, berapa lama? Lima tahun? Kita sudah melewati berbagai macam hal bersama-sama, bukan?” Nat menjelaskan.

Tony tidak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan ke bar, lalu memilih salah satu koleksi minumannya dan menuangnya ke gelas. Ia berdehem sebelum berkata, “FYI, setelah apa yang terjadi di Sokovia, General Ross sedang mengerjakan sesuatu untuk membatasi pergerakan kita. Ia mau menempatkan kita di bawah pengawasan PBB. Tujuannya untuk meminimalisir resiko setiap misi dan untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban jiwa lebih banyak lagi.”

Nat menatap Tony. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan Tony. Tony meneguk minumannya, lalu berkata lagi, “Oh, yang aku maksud dengan ‘kita’ adalah semua manusia super, semua individu yang memiliki kemampuan lebih yang bahkan kita belum tahu keberadaannya di seluruh muka bumi. Semua akan didaftar dan dimonitor kalau sampai peraturan ini disahkan”.

“Kita tidak bisa melanggar perbatasan untuk beraksi tanpa persetujuan PBB. Kalau kita melanggarnya, kita menjadi kriminal. Cukup sederhana, kan?” sindir Tony. Nat langsung tahu kalau ia, atau bahkan anggota tim yang lain, tidak akan menyukai peraturan ini.

“ Tapi , sampai detik ini, Ross masih percaya kalau kita bisa bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang sudah atau akan kita lakukan. Jadi... Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa yang akan dipikirkan Ross kalau ia tahu kita melindungi seorang buronan seperti Barnes?”

Nat benar-benar tercengang. “Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami sebelumnya?” tanya Nat.

“Oh, aku sudah berencana memberi tahu kalian, sebelum Rogers datang dengan idenya yang brilian kemarin”.

Nat terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, “Hal terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyimpan baik-baik Barnes di sini, jauh dari siapapun, tidak seorangpun yang boleh menyebut namanya di luar tower. Kita bisa menahannya di sini sambil terus memonitor kondisinya, menginterogasinya, atau apapun itu. Nanti baru kita pikirkan lagi langkah selanjutnya. Kau benar-benar harus bicara dengan yang lain, Tony. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kita hadapi bersama”.

“Iya, aku akan bicara dengan yang lain. Tunggu Clint kembali ke sini,” balas Tony, dan ia langsung meneguk habis minumannya.

“Aku akan menelpon dan menyuruhnya kembali. Jika kita menunggu lebih lama lagi, mungkin akan terlambat”.

“Ya, baiklah, terserah kau saja, Romanoff”.

.

.

.

“Ini kamar Sam. Kamarku yang kedua, dan itu…,” kata Steve sambil menunjuk ke kamar yang paling jauh, “Kau akan tidur di sana,” lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada Bucky.

Bucky terlihat bingung dan Steve mungkin tahu alasannya.

“Kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di sel atau semacam itu? Tentu tidak, kawan,” Steve tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Bucky.

“Ini tidak aman, Steve. Aku tidak bisa berada di sini,” jawab Bucky.

“Pasti aman, Buck. Percayalah padaku. Yuk, kita lihat kamarmu,” kata Steve sambil mengiring Bucky menuju kamarnya. Steve membuka pintu dan membiarkan Bucky masuk duluan.

“Lihat, kan? Cukup luas dan kau bisa puas melihat New York City dari atas sini,” kata Steve. Kamar Bucky terletak paling ujung sehingga jendela kamarnya menghadap ke dua sisi, sama seperti kamar Anna.

“Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, beri tahu aku, ya. Mulai sekarang, tower ini menjadi rumahmu,” lanjut Steve lagi.

“Thank you, … Steve,” jawab Bucky sambil menatap temannya.

“It’s nothing, pal,” balas Steve.

“Um… Sepertinya… Kau dekat dengan wanita itu,... Anna,” kata Bucky dengan suara pelan.

Steve mendengus dan berkata, “Kau baru di sini kurang dari satu jam, tapi kau sudah mencoba mengorek informasi dariku? Sulit dipercaya! Kita ini sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau menyadari itu, kan?? Lalu, bukannya bertanya ‘Steve, bagaimana hidupmu?’ atau ‘Maaf karena mencoba membunuhmu’, kau malah bertanya tentang Anna??? Kau memang brengsek,” kata Steve sambil tertawa.

Bucky hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Steve.

“Aku tinggal, ya. Kau butuh istirahat. Besok adalah hari yang sibuk,” kata Steve. Bucky mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Steve berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Bucky. Kebetulan sekali, Anna baru berjalan keluar dari lift.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya Anna.

“Aku sudah memintanya untuk beristirahat. Kau baik-baik saja?” 

“Iya, aku tak apa-apa. Kau sudah makan?”

“Uuh, belum. Aku tidak bisa tenang menunggu kalian berdua untuk kembali ke sini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan makanan???”

“Sayang sekali. Tadi aku sudah makan pizza pepperoni. Ukuran  _ medium _ ,” balas Anna dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

“Hah?... Kau benar-benar tega, Anna,” balas Steve dan Anna langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

“Kalau begitu, kau hutang satu pizza ukuran besar padaku,” tambah Steve.

“Ah, gampang…“ balas Anna. 

“Temani aku makan malam, yuk”.

“Okay,” balas Anna dan mereka berdua langsung menuju ke ruang makan.


	33. Pembagian Tugas

Keesokan harinya, dimulailah kesibukan baru di tower. Mulai dari mewawancarai Bucky, bereksperimen dengan emosinya, mengobservasi bagaimana reaksinya terhadap berbagai macam hal, mencari setiap petunjuk mengenai metode yang digunakan HYDRA untuk mencuci otaknya, lokasi lab mereka, dan apa saja yang sudah dikerjakan bagian penelitian dan pengembangan HYDRA. Intinya, semua data dan informasi tentang HYDRA harus didapatkan, tidak peduli kesulitannya atau berapa lama dan banyaknya. 

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, mereka akhirnya membuat kesimpulan kalau Bucky masih sangat mungkin untuk mengaktifkan Winter Soldier yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Semuanya tergantung tingkat emosinya, tapi mimpi buruk merupakan faktor terbesar yang dapat memicu hal itu. Bucky tidak dapat mengingat kehidupannya yang lain di saat mode Winter Soldiernya aktif, itu yang ia katakan pada Steve. Winter Soldier hanya fokus pada misinya, apapun itu, ia harus menyelesaikannya. 

Bucky menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di ruang kontrol. Di sana terdapat ruang interogasi yang bisa digunakan untuk mewawancarai Bucky. Ruang kontrol juga cukup luas bagi Dr. Cho untuk melakukan penelitiannya terhadap Bucky. Dr. Cho datang ke tower tiga kali dalam seminggu dan ia melakukannya secara random agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Wanda mendapatkan tugas untuk masuk ke pikiran terdalam Bucky. Hanya ia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya. Wanda sangat berhati-hati melakukannya. Meskipun ia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat pikiran Bucky tenang, Wanda tetap harus mendapatkan detail tentang HYDRA dari dalam pikirannya, dan hal itu tidaklah mudah. Hal yang terburuk amat sangat mungkin terjadi dengan membuat Bucky mengingat setiap siksaan dan rasa sakit yang harus dihadapi selama menjadi Winter Soldier. Mereka mendapatkan libur selama dua hari dalam seminggu. Bagaimanapun juga, setiap orang membutuhkan istirahat, khususnya Bucky.

Ada kalanya Bucky dapat mengingat sebagian besar kehidupannya sebelum kecelakaan kereta yang menimpanya. Ia adalah sahabat Steve yang selalu menjaganya dari kecil. Ia ingat kalau Steve suka sekali main di rumah Bucky bersama dengan adik perempuan Bucky yang bernama Rebecca. Bucky bisa mengingat berapa kali ia harus menyelamatkan Steve dari para  _ bullies _ yang tidak henti-hentinya mengganggu Steve. Tapi di lain waktu, Bucky hanyalah Bucky. Bukan James Buchanan Barnes, sahabat Steve, bukan juga Winter Soldier yang menjadi boneka HYDRA. Ia hanyalah Bucky yang sekarang. Hal itu membingungkan Steve, Wanda, dan Dr. Cho pada awalnya, namun mereka cepat mengerti akan hal ini dan dapat menyesuaikan dengan perubahan kepribadian Bucky yang tidak menentu.

Tony akhirnya memberitahukan tentang rencana General Ross kepada yang lain sesudah Clint tiba di tower, tepat tiga hari setelah Nat memintanya kembali. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak akan menyebut nama Bucky di luar tower, seolah-olah tidak ada orang yang bernama James Buchanan Barnes, atau Bucky, atau Winter Soldier di Avengers Tower. Tony juga membuat akses keluar masuk yang lebih ketat bagi para penghuni tower. Avengers setuju kalau Anna tidak perlu mengetahui secara rinci tentang apapun yang mereka lakukan di ruang kontrol, jadi Anna tidak lagi mendapatkan akses untuk ke ruang kontrol. Steve melihatnya sebagai salah satu cara agar Anna menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan memperlakukan Bucky apa adanya, tanpa mengetahui masa lalu kelamnya sebagai Winter Soldier. Mungkin dengan begitu akan memberikan efek yang baik bagi Bucky, begitu pikir Steve.

Anna juga menjadi terlalu sibuk, bahkan ia hampir tidak memiliku waktu untuk mampir ke ruang santai. Tiba-tiba dengan adanya Bucky di sini, Tony menjadi lebih sibuk. Ia bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya; rapat di sana-sini, menghadiri berbagai macam gala, menjadi bintang tamu di acara apapun selama ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk hal itu. Bahkan Pepperpun terkejut dengan perubahan ini (mereka masih menjadi partner sampai saat ini meskipun Stark terus berusaha memintanya kembali). Dengan perubahan ini, artinya kemanapun Tony pergi, Anna harus ikut. Anna bukan lagi asisten pribadi Avengers, dia lebih cocok disebut asistennya Tony Stark. “Apapun yang mereka butuhkan sudah tersedia semuanya di tower, aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada mereka,” begitu kata Tony. Anna tidak memiliki satu alasanpun untuk menolaknya, lagipula, memang Stark yang menggajinya, kan?

“Tony benar-benar menculikmu, ya?” kata Steve ketika Anna memiliki waktu senggang untuk meneleponnya. Saat ini Anna sedang berada di Los Angeles. Tony sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis yang cukup panjang dengan mengunjungi kantor pusat anak perusahaan Stark Industries di Los Angeles, Jepang, dan Australia.

“Iya, aku juga berpikir demikian belakangan ini. Bagaimana kabar yang lain?”

“Kami baik-baik saja di sini...”

Anna dan Steve sama-sama ingin bicara soal Bucky tapi mereka berdua tahu kalau hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

“Di sini berbeda tanpamu, Anna,” tambah Steve.

“Aku juga merindukan kalian semua. Aku merindukan  _ pizza night _ kita! Ugh! Aku belum tahu kapan bisa pulang,” kata Anna seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

“Ceritakan soal LA... “ pinta Steve.

“Ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat papan Hollywood dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!,” kata Anna dengan girangnya. “Aku juga sempat pergi ke Disneyland,” tambahnya.

“Tony mau ke Disneyland?”

“Uh, aku pergi sendiri…”

“Anna…,” ada rasa kasihan tersirat dalam suara Steve.

“Tapi aku tidak keberatan pergi sendiri, kok.”

“Tetap saja, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau bisa mengajak seseorang, kan? Aku benar-benar berharap bisa berada di sana.”

“Steve, kita punya peran masing-masing. Kau jauh lebih dibutuhkan di sana. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini.”

Steve tahu kalau perkataan Anna benar adanya sehingga ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Anna melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai tempat-tempat baru yang ia kunjungi dan wajah-wajah baru yang ditemui selama perjalanannya. Anna menambahkan banyak restoran favorit baru ke dalam daftarnya. 

Sejujurnya, perjalanan ini lebih terasa seperti liburan karena Tony pasti menyuruh Anna berkeliling kota di sela-sela pekerjaanya. Anna sering kali berharap kalau Steve dan yang lainnya dapat merasakan pengalaman menyenangkan ini bersamanya. Rasanya tidak adil kalau ia bersenang-senang, berkeliling dunia bersama Tony sementara yang lain bekerja ekstra keras untuk Bucky. Masalahnya, perjalanan ini bukanlah perjalanan bisnis singkat. Selama Tony menetap di satu kota, selain mengunjungi Stark Industries, ia juga mendapatkan banyak permintaan untuk menghadiri berbagai event. Anna sampai kewalahan mengatur jadwalnya. Perjalanan ke LA sendiri memakan waktu hampir satu bulan, dan Jepang lebih lama lagi. Hingga akhirnya, suatu hari saat mereka berada di Australia, negara terakhir yang mereka kunjungi, Anna menolak untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. Setelah semua rapat selesai, Anna meminta Tony untuk kembali ke New York.

“Sir, bisakah kita kembali ke New York besok?” tanya Anna kepada Tony di perjalanan pulang menuju ke hotel.

“Aku pikir kau belum pernah ke sini, Evans. Kau tidak mau mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain? Great Barrier Reef misalnya, aku tahu kau menyukai laut.”

“Saya memang belum pernah ke sini, Sir. Tapi kita sudah pergi terlalu lama. Saya bukannya tidak berterima kasih atas perjalanan ini. Los Angeles dan Jepang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kita sudah pergi selama hampir tiga bulan. Rasanya sudah sepantasnya kalau kita pulang. Saya yakin, di lain waktu, kita bisa saja kembali ke sini”.

Stark menatapnya dalam-dalam. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia memang sudah membawanya jauh dari rumah terlalu lama.

“Baiklah. Kita pulang besok,” kata Tony tersenyum.

“Terima kasih banyak, Sir,” Anna balas tersenyum lebar.


	34. Home

Anna tidak akan melupakan kebahagiaan yang meluap dari dalam dirinya ketika akhinya ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota New York lagi dari jendela pesawat. Sesaat setelah masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai Happy, Tony mengatakan kalau Anna bisa mengambil cuti selama satu minggu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena Anna sudah menemaninya selama perjalanan dinas yang super lama (setidaknya itu yang Anna pikirkan). Anna tentu tidak akan menolaknya. 

Sayang, ketika sampai di tower, Steve bersama Sam dan Nat sedang bertugas dalam misi gabungan bersama SHIELD, dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan kira-kira mereka kembali. Anna langsung menuju ke ruang santai setelah menaruh semua koper dan barang bawaannya di kamar. Wanda sedang duduk di sofa, ia memainkan bola-bola kecil di tangannya. Anna dapat melihat pancaran sinar kemerahan yang keluar dari tangan Wanda, membuat bola-bola tersebut seperti menari di udara. Anna selalu menganggap permainan jari Wanda tampak menarik dan indah untuk dilihat. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menanggap kekuatan Wanda adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

“Hai, Wanda,” sapa Anna.

Wanda menoleh ke belakang dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar, “Anna! Akhirnya kau pulang! Aku kangen sekali!”, sambutnya sambil memeluk Anna erat-erat.

Anna tertawa, “Iya, aku juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik dengan kabar James Barnes daripada aku,” Wanda tersenyum.

“Ah, terkadang aku lupa kau bisa membaca pikiranku.”

Wanda tertawa kecil, “Tak apa-apa, Anna. Kabarku baik. Barnes juga,” kata Wanda sambil menggiring Anna ke sofa untuk duduk. “Hari ini dan besok waktunya istirahat. Dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang dibandingkan dua minggu pertamanya. Pelan-pelan kami berhasil mendapatkan keterangan tentang HYDRA. Kau ingat Nat pernah membocorkan data SHIELD dan HYDRA beberapa tahun lalu? Ternyata data-data itu sangat membantu. Meskipun data tersebut perlu didekripsi terlebih dahulu, tapi Nat berhasil melakukannya dengan bantuan FRIDAY. Setiap kita mendapatkan data dan petunjuk baru, Steve dan Sam langsung mencari bukti ke sumbernya, kadang dengan bantuan Nat atau Clint,” Wanda menjelaskan pada Anna.

“Wow,  _ that’s great _ . Aku senang mendengarnya. Tidak sia-sia kita membawanya ke sini, dong. Huff, sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak berita, ya?” Anna yang tadinya tersenyum senang malah berubah sedih.

“Aww, jangan sedih begitu. Aku bisa memberitahumu tentang semuanya, kok,” Wanda tersenyum lebar.

Anna mengangguk, “Nanti malam aku tidur di kamarmu, ya.”

“Boleh!” Wanda tertawa.

“ _ Well, well, look who’s back _ .”

Anna menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, ia langsung sumringah.

“Clint!” Anna beranjak dari sofa dan langsung memeluknya.

“Akhirnya Tony mengembalikanmu ke sini ya?”

“Hehehe, iya.” 

“Bagaimana perjalananmu?”

“Awalnya menyenangkan, tapi akhirnya aku bosan. Tidak ada kalian, sih.”

“Ya, kita punya pekerjaannya masing-masing, dan kebetulan pekerjaanmu mengurus Stark,” Clint tersenyum lebar.

“Iya, aku tahu,” balas Anna dengan senyum tipis.

“Kau sudah bertemu teman baru kita?”

“Maksudmu Barnes?” - Clint mengangguk

“Oh, belum. Aku langsung ke sini.”

“Dia ada di kamar, kalau-kalau kau mau melihatnya,” kata Clint sambil tersenyum.

“Oke.  _ Thanks _ Clint.”

“Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kalau ada yang mencariku, aku di  _ gym _ .” 

Sebelum Clint sempat masuk ke lift, Anna kembali bercerita panjang lebar pada Wanda. TIdak terasa kalau hari sudah sore. Anna pamit pada Wanda untuk mandi. “Aku masih bau pesawat,” kata Anna. Wanda mengatakan kalau ia akan menunggu Anna di ruang makan setelahnya. Anna mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu masuk ke lift dan kembali ke kamarnya.  _ Home sweet home _ , gumam Anna dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus tirai kamar Wanda membuat Anna terbangun. Ia melihat ke arah jam. Jam 6. Wanda masih tertidur lelap dan Anna tidak ingin membangunkannya. Dengan sangat pelan, Anna menggeser selimut yang menutupi kakinya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kemudian Anna keluar dari kamar Wanda, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Anna kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Pagi yang cerah ini sangat cocok dengan sepiring pancake. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Anna langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Anna melangkah keluar dari lift dan langsung berhenti setelah ia melihat sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Bucky Barnes. Ia duduk membelakangi Anna. Anna sama sekali tidak mengira ia akan bertemu dengan Bucky secepat ini.

“Selamat pagi, Anna” sapa Bucky yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Anna.

“Pagi. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang datang?” Anna berjalan ke arah Bucky.

“Aku bisa melihat pantulanmu di sendok,” jawab Bucky sambil mengacungkan sendok yang digenggamnya.

“Oh. Betul juga.”  _ Dia itu super spy, Anna. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan itu?  _ ujar Anna dalam hati.

Anna melihat Bucky sedang makan semangkuk  _ cereal _ , sama seperti yang biasa dimakan Steve, “Kau sudah punya jatah cereal sendiri, ya?”

“Iya, Steve yang beli,” jawab Bucky.

“ _ Of course he did _ .”

Anna lalu bersiap-siap untuk membuat pancake. Ia mengambil segala sesuatu yang ia perlukan dari lemari. 

“Aku mau membuat pancake. Kau mau?”

“Uuh, boleh.”

“ _ Okay _ .” 

_ Siapa yang mengira kalau aku bisa sarapan dengan si Winter Soldier _ , pikir Anna dalam hati.  _ Daisy pasti tidak akan percaya padaku _ . Anna menahan senyumnya. Ia tidak ingin Bucky mengiranya kurang waras.

Anna mulai memasak pancakenya, dan tentunya ia membuat lebih untuk yang lain. Selama Anna sibuk memasak, Bucky tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, begitu pula dengan Anna. Tapi Anna bisa merasakan kalau Bucky memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya, dan makin lama makin membuat atmosfir di ruang makan semakin canggung.

“ _ Stop staring at me _ ! Kau mau ku berikan pancake gosong?” 

“ _ Sorry _ . Kebiasaan,” Bucky lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke mangkuk cerealnya. Anna tertawa kecil.  _ He’s cute… eh, what??? _

Beberapa menit kemudian, Anna meletakkan semua pancake yang sudah matang di piring besar. Lalu ia membagi 2 tumpuk pancake masing-masing untuk Bucky dan dirinya sendiri.

“Kau mau pakai topping apa? Ada  _ maple syrup _ , madu,  _ butter _ , cokelat, berries, pisang, selai kacang, es krim vanilla, sebut saja,” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Kau yang pilih,” balas Bucky singkat.

“Mmm. Aku akan pakai sirup cokelat dengan stroberi. Lalu satu lagi… es krim sama blueberries saja. Kita bisa bagi dua, jadi kau bisa pilih mana yang lebih enak. Bagaimana?” Anna lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

“Ya, boleh juga,” balas Bucky dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. 

Setelah Anna sukses membagi pancakenya sama adil dan sama rata, ia menyodorkan bagian Bucky, lalu berkata, “Bon appetit!”

Setelah Bucky mencoba kedua pancake dengan topping yang berbeda, Anna langsung bertanya padanya,  “Lebih enak yang mana?”

“Dua-duanya enak.  _ Thank you _ ,” jawab Bucky.

“Kau memilih jawaban yang aman, ya?”

“Umm, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kok.”

Anna tertawa kecil, “ _ You’re welcome then. _ ” 

Setelah beberapa suap, Anna baru menyadari kalau ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Bucky memakai kaus berwarna putih, dan, ehem, tanpa lengan. Otot di lengannya terlihat jelas, hampir sama besarnya dengan Steve. Lalu  _ metal arm- _ nya, sangat kokoh dan pada awalnya kelihatan terlalu mengintimidasi, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Anna membiasakan diri.  _ Kau ini memikirkan apa, sih?? _ Anna kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pancakenya sambil berharap kalau Bucky tidak sadar kalau Anna sudah memandangi kedua lengannya dari tadi.

“Warna putih cocok untukmu. Tapi… itu punya Steve, ya?” tanya Anna untuk memecah keheningan.

“Huh? Oh, iya, ini punya Steve. Ia meminjamkanku beberapa pakaian.”

“ _ I see _ ,” gumam Anna. Lalu ada satu ide yang muncul di kepalanya, dan menurutnya ide tersebut cukup bagus. “Kau sudah selesai? Berikan saja piringnya padaku,” ujar Anna. 

“Iya, sudah,” jawab Bucky sambil menyerahkan piring kosongnya pada Anna. Anna lalu meletakkannya di dalam mesin pencuci piring.

“ _ I, uh…, I’m sorry for scaring you at the park that day, _ ” kata Bucky yang jelas-jelas menghindari kontak mata dengan Anna.

“Maksudmu waktu kau mengancam akan membunuhku, lalu meninggalkanku sendiri, masih dengan badan gemetar, di taman seluas 340 hektar yang mana belum ku kenal dengan baik? Maksudmu itu?”

“ _ C’mon, doll, don’t make me feel worse _ .”

Anna tertawa, “Aku bercanda, Barnes. Apapun yang sudah terjadi, biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah melupakannya, kok.”

Bucky mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Anna.

“Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi, Barnes,” Anna melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum masuk ke lift.

Anna berencanya untuk membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk Bucky. Kalau ukuran Steve bisa pas di Bucky, berarti Anna tahu ukuran yang harus dibelinya. Tapi ini masih terlalu dini untuk berbelanja, jadi Anna memutuskan untuk berolahraga terlebih dahulu. Ia memasang  _ earphone _ nya lalu mendengarkan lagu favoritnya sambil berlari di  _ treadmill _ . Setelah 15 menit berlari, Anna pindah ke  _ punching bag _ . Baru berapa kali pukulan, Tony masuk ke dalam  _ gym _ .

“ _ Need help, kid _ ?”

“ _ Uh, no thanks, Sir. I got this _ ,” jawab Anna dengan percaya diri.

“ _ Sure, no problem… _ Hei, Evans. Kau pernah berpikir untuk mengunjungi teman-temanmu di  _ Playground _ ?”

Anna langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Tony seolah-olah pria itu sudah memberinya hadiah Natal lebih awal.

“ _ Can I do that _ ?”

“Kenapa tidak? Aku pikir itu dapat menyemangatimu sebelum kembali bekerja,” Tony tersenyum.

“ _ Thank you so much, Sir _ ,” Anna tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya sakit.

“Kita pakai jet saja. Aku juga ada perlu dengan Fury,” kata Tony lagi.

“Oke. Kapan kita berangkat?”

“Jam 10, ya,” jawab Tony.

“ _ Okay. Thank you again, Sir. It really means a lot to me _ .”

“Ya, ya. Jangan telat,” kata Tony sambil keluar dari  _ gym. _

“I won’t.”


	35. Reuni Singkat

Setibanya di  _ Playground _ bersama Tony, pria itu langsung bertemu Fury dan Anna harus pergi ke sisi lain dari tempat itu untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Fury memang menempatkan divisinya jauh dari gedung utama, dengan begitu keberadaan Coulson tetap tersimpan rapat. Sampai sekarang Anna masih suka bertanya-tanya kenapa Fury terus menyembunyikan Coulson dan tidak berterus terang pada Avengers. Toh seharusnya mereka juga senang kalau ternyat Coulson masih hidup. Tapi Anna tahu kalau masalah ini jauh di atas levelnya, sehingga ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Coulson ataupun langsung pada Fury.

Anna masuk ke divisinya menggunakan kartu akses yang masih dibawanya terus menerus. Pintu terbuka dan Anna melihat Daisy sedang berbincang dengan Coulson.

“Daisy!” teriak Anna, membuat mata semua orang tertuju padanya.

“ _ Oh my God _ , Anna?!” Daisy berteriak senang sambil berlari menuju Anna dan langsung memeluknya sampai-sampai Anna tidak bisa bernafas.

“ _ I miss you so much _ !” pekik Anna.

Daisy melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati penampilan sahabatnya itu, “Kau memakai rok! Itu… kau dandan?” tanya Daisy setelah melihat lebih dekat ke wajah Anna.

Anna hanya mengangguk

“Kau terlihat cantik! Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?” Anna hanya tertawa mendengarnya. “Kau punya telepon, kan? Harusnya kau bisa menghubungiku lebih sering,” tambah Daisy.

Anna tertawa kecil, “Iya, iya, aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu nanti.”

Coulson akhirnya mendekati mereka berdua dan menyapa Anna dengan suara tenang yang khas, “Hai, Anna. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa.”

“Coulson,” Anna memeluknya, “Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu? Sepertinya tadi kalian sedang bicara serius.”

“Ah, tidak. Aku sudah selesai bicara dengan Daisy,” jawab Coulson. “Masuklah, kau harus bertemu dengan yang lain. Aku yakin mereka pasti senang melihatmu tiba-tiba muncul di sini.”

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Sir,” Anna tersenyum sebelum Daisy menariknya ke arah lab.

“Astaga, apakah mataku tidak salah melihat?” pekik Jemma setelah ia melihat Daisy menggandeng Anna masuk ke lab. Anna langsung memeluk Jemma. Air mata bahagia langsung mengalir di pipi Jemma dan Anna. Anna tidak menyangka kalau reuni ini akan membuatnya menjadi emosional seperti sekarang. Anna melepaskan pelukan Jemma dan melihat Fitz berdiri di belakangnya.

“Hai, Anna. Bagaimana kabarmu?” sapa Fitz.

“Aku baik. Kau?” 

“Agak sepi di sini sejak kau tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa meledakkan barang-barangku lagi selain kau,” canda Fitz, membuat yang lainnya langsung tertawa.

“Tapi itu mengurangi sakit kepalamu, kan,” balas Anna.

“Iya juga.”

“Bicara di tempat lain, yuk,” kata Daisy. Mereka kemudian pindah ke ruang rapat dimana mereka bisa bicara sebebas mungkin tanpa takut ada yang mencuri dengar. Daisy memberitahu Anna tentang Yo-Yo dan Mack, ternyata mereka sudah pacaran sekarang, dan satu hal penting lagi. Mereka sudah menemukan siapa yang mendanai Watchdogs selama ini dan berhasil melenyapkan orang itu. Sementara Jemma dan Fitz sedang mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Kalau memungkinkan, mereka akan pindah dari  _ Playground. _ Daisy memaksa agar mereka tetap tinggal di sini.  _ Playground _ punya banyak kamar kosong dan Daisy sudah cukup kesepian sejak Anna pindah. Jemma tetap bersikeras kalaupun mereka pindah, mereka tetap bekerja di sana setiap harinya.

“Anna, aku boleh minta Stark mengembalikanmu tidak kalau sampai mereka pindah?” tanya Daisy dan Anna hanya bisa tertawa.

Kemudian giliran Anna bercerita tentang perjalanan dinasnya yang berdurasi 3 bulan lebih bersama Tony. Daisy berulang kali menanyakan apakah Tony Stark sedang merayu dirinya. “Kau tahu dia playboy, kan?” tanya Daisy. Anna terus meyakinkan Daisy kalau penampilan luar Tony Stark itu sangat menipu. “Pada dasarnya dia baik, kok,” Anna membela bos-nya, meskipun demikian, Daisy atau Jemma masih tidak dapat membayangkan versi lain Tony Stark selain yang sering mereka lihat di TV.

“Jadi, kau menjadi asisten tetap di sana?” tanya Daisy.

“Sepertinya demikian. Mereka tidak mencari asisten baru untuk menggantikanku,” jawab Anna.

“Menurutku kau cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, Anna,” kata Jemma.

“Iya, aku juga berpikir demikian,” balas Anna sambil tersenyum.

“Eh, kau sudah bertemu Thor?” tanya Daisy dengan suara genit.

Anna tertawa geli, “Iya, tapi jangan harap aku mau membawanya ke sini. Kau pasti memakannya hidup-hidup, D.” Kata-kata tersebut langsung membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Melinda May bersandar di bingkai pintu tersebut.

“ _ Look who decided to show up _ ,” kata May.

“ _ It’s good to see you again, May, _ ” Anna tersenyum.  _ Typical May. Dia memang tidak pernah basa basi, ya. _

“5 ronde, Evans. Bagaimana menurutmu?” tantang May.

“May, dia datang bukan untuk  _ sparing _ denganmu,” Daisy membela sahabatnya.

“Tidak apa, D. Aku pinjam pakaianmu lagi, ya.” Anna yakin kali ini ia pasti bisa mengimbangi May. Latihan berjam-jam dengan Avengers ( _ well _ ,  _ mostly _ Steve, Nat, dan beberapa kali bersama Clint) seharusnya menghasilkan sesuatu.

Anna mengganti pakaiannya di ruang loker. Semua temannya dan agen lapangan lain sudah berada di ruang latihan. Pertanyaan mereka hanya satu, apakah kali ini Anna bisa mengalahkannya lagi, seperti dulu sebelum ia ‘berubah’. Anna masuk ke ruang latihan bersama Daisy. Tak lama kemudian, Mack dan Yo-Yo juga ikut masuk, dan terakhir Coulson. Anna dapat melihat ada rasa khawatir tersirat di wajah Coulson.

“Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Anna,” protes Daisy lagi.

“Jangan khawatir. Kalaupun May mengalahkanku, aku tidak akan berakhir di rumah sakit, kok. Aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang.” Daisy yang masih tidak yakin dengan keputusan Anna, mau tak mau melepas temannya ke tengah-tengah  _ ring _ .

May dan Anna sama-sama imbang sampai akhir ronde 4. May dapat melihat kalau Anna mendapatkan gerakan baru a la Romanoff. Ronde kelima ternyata memberikan hasil yang mengejutkan. Anna berhasil naik ke atas May dan mengunci badannya lalu menjatuhkan May ke matras. Gerakan Anna disambut tepuk tangan dari semua yang menonton. Daisy yang tidak sadar kalau ia menahan nafas dari sejak awal pertandingan, akhirnya dapat bernafas dengan lega.

“Aku lihat kau sudah mendapatkan gerakan baru.  _ Well done _ ,” kata May yang masih terbaring di matras.

“ _ Thank you, May _ ,” balas Anna. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu May berdiri. 

“Kalau kau sudah tidak menjadi asisten, cepat kembali ke sini, ya,” tambah May. Anna mengangguk.

Sebelum Coulson keluar bersama May, Anna melihatnya mengacungkan jempol untuknya. Semua temannya menyoraki Anna. Jemma ketakutan setengah mati kalau-kalau May melukai Anna. 

“Siapa yang sudah melatihmu sampai sebaik ini, sih?” tanya Daisy dengan bangga.

“ _ The best people did _ ,” jawab Anna. Ia masih belum bisa menghapus senyum lebar dari wajahnya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Steve dan Nat,  _ well _ , khususnya Steve. 

Anna langsung kembali mengganti pakaiannya setelah membersihkan dirinya dari keringat. Ia baru menutup pintu lokernya sebelum handphonenya berbunyi. Nama Tony Stark menghiasi layar handphonenya. Anna mengangkat dan Tony mengajaknya untuk pulang. Anna harus segera berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. 

Setelah pamit dengan Jemma, Fitz, Mack, Yo-Yo, May, dan Coulson, Daisy mengantar Anna sampai ke pintu keluar.

“Aku akan menghubungimu lebih sering,” kata Anna sambil memeluk Daisy erat-erat.

“ _ I’ll miss you. Take care of yourself, okay _ ?”

Anna mengangguk dan berjalan melewati pintu keluar. Anna menoleh dan melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya sebelum pintu besi itu menutup. Anna masih tidak rela meninggalkan  _ Playground _ , tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Setelah menghapus air mata di pipinya, Anna berjalan ke tempat Fury, dimana Tony menunggu untuk membawanya kembali ke Avengers Tower.

“Kau habis ngapain?” tanya Tony setelah mereka duduk di dalam pesawat. Ia menyadari kalau Anna agak berkeringat, seperti habis berolahraga, pikirnya.

“ _ Sparing _ ,” jawab Anna singkat.

“Aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk itu, Evans!” suara Tony menggema di dalam pesawat jet yang mereka tumpangi.


	36. Makan Malam

Anna berbaring di ranjangnya. Setelah  _ sparing _ dengan May, badannya dipenuhi rasa pegal dan sakit di beberapa bagian. Namun, ia belum bisa berhenti tersenyum jika mengingat-ingat pertemuan dengan teman-temannya tadi. Sudah hampir 10 bulan sejak Anna meninggalkan  _ Playground. _ Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau apa yang dianggapnya pekerjaan sementara malah menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya dan ia menyukai pekerjaan ini. Siapa sangka kalau ia bisa menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 tahun bersama Avengers, meskipun terkadang para pahlawan itu tidak bisa ditebak, dan…  _ complicated _ . Tapi tiap hal memiliki dua sisi. Anna akan selalu bersyukur akan pertemanan dan kepercayaan Avengers pada dirinya, khususnya Steve. Ngomong-ngomong soal Steve, Anna meraih handphonenya lalu mengirimkan pesan padanya:  _ I’m home. Stay safe out there.  _ Ia tidak mengharapkan Steve bisa membalasnya, jadi Anna langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kucuran air panas sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan tubuhnya saat ini.

Anna keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menengok ke jam kecil di mejanya. Sudah hampir jam 6 sore, berarti ia harus menyiapkan makan malam. “FRIDAY, siapa ada dimana?”

“Miss Maximoff dan Vision ada di ruang santai, yang lainnya ada di kamar masing-masing,  _ Miss _ .”

“ _ Okay. Thank you, FRIDAY!” _

Anna mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengganti pakaian dan keluar kamar menuju ke lift. Di kepalanya, ia sudah membuat urutan: ia akan ke kamar Bucky, lalu Clint, Bruce, ruang santai, dan terakhir apartemen Tony. Kali ini Anna tidak akan menggunakan jasa  _ delivery _ , ia ingin membeli sendiri pesanan orang-orang itu. Ia merindukan jalanan NYC dan mungkin sudah waktunya ia mengunjungi Tom lagi, si pemilik toko es krim langganannya.

Sampai di depan kamar Bucky, Anna mengetuk pintu, “Barnes, ini Anna.”

“Sebentar.”

Tidak lama Anna mendengar Bucky memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. 

“Hai!” sapa Anna dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

“Uuh, hai?” jawab Bucky dengan ekspresi bingung. Bucky tidak terbiasa dengan sapaan biasa seperti yang Anna lakukan barusan. Bahkan ia hampir lupa rasanya disapa seperti itu.

“ _ How was your day _ ?” tanya Anna.

“Biasa saja. Sayangnya semua sibuk, dan Steve tidak ada, jadi… yah,  _ not much to do _ ,” jawab Bucky.  _ Kau juga menghilang entah kemana,  _ tambah Bucky dalam hati.

“Oh,  _ I see _ ,” jawab Anna yang langsung merasa tidak enak karena meninggalkan Bucky tanpa pamit. Untuk sesaat, Bucky mengira kalau Anna bisa membaca pikirannya. 

“Aku mau beli makan malam, mungkin pizza, pasta, atau burger… dan es krim yang pernah ku ceritakan waktu itu, ingat tidak? Kau mau?”  _ Es krim tidak pernah salah, kan, _ pikir Anna dalam hati. Ia berharap kalau ia bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Bucky dengan 1 atau 2 pint es krim.

“Boleh juga,” kata Bucky, lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

“Mau rasa apa?”

“Kau yang pilih.”

“Ah, tidak mau. Aku sudah memilih  _ topping  _ pancake tadi pagi. Sekarang giliranmu.”

Bucky pun menyerah, “Um. Cokelat boleh… Sama kopi, kalau ada.”

“Tentu saja ada. Aku akan segera kembali. FRIDAY akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah sampai dan ku tunggu di ruang makan, ya. Sampai nanti, Barnes.” Bucky belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Anna terlanjur berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke lift. Selanjutnya, Clint.

“FRIDAY, dia tidur, ya?” tanya Anna. Ia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil Clint selama sepuluh menit, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

“Kelihatannya demikian, Miss Evans.”

“Tolong bangunkan dia kalau aku sudah kembali, ya.”

“ _ Of course, Miss _ .”

Anna pergi ke kamar Bruce, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemuinya. Ketukan Anna hanya dibalas suara Bruce dari dalam, mengatakan kalau ia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa memikirkan makan malam. Di ruang santai, Wanda dan Vision sedang menonton TV. Sebenarnya, Anna tidak yakin kalau mereka memang menontonnya karena mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol ketika Anna keluar dari lift.

“Hai,  _ lovebirds _ ,” sapa Anna. Vision terlihat bingung dengan istilah tersebut, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya.  _ Itu bagian Wanda _ , pikir Anna.

“Wan, mau makan apa nanti malam?”

“Mmm.  _ Chicken kiev _ saja. Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?”

Anna mengangguk, “Ada tambahan tidak?”

“Itu saja, Anna.  _ Thanks _ ,” jawab Wanda sambil tersenyum. 

Terakhir, apartemen Tony. Anna membuka pintu apartemen Tony dan langsung bisa mendengar suara kencang dari  _ workshop _ , seperti bunyi kaleng berat yang terjatuh. Anna segera menuruni tangga menuju ke  _ workshop _ tersebut. Ternyata Tony sedang menguji coba  _ armor _ baru dan berarti Anna tidak bisa masuk, karena siapa yang bisa memprediksi kemana  _ armor _ tersebut akan terbang. Anna kembali naik dan meminta FRIDAY untuk menanyakan kepada Tony mengenai makan malam.

“Mr. Stark berpesan kalau beliau akan makan apapun yang Anda sediakan, Miss,” jawab FRIDAY.  _ Pizza saja kalau begitu. _

Anna berjalan keluar dari tower dan berkeliling ke restoran tujuannya. Membawa pulang beberapa box pizza, 7  _ pints _ es krim, dan 1 porsi Chicken Kiev ternyata bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, dengan kata lain: berat. Anna agak menyesali keputusannya karena pergi sendiri, namun apa boleh buat. Ia terus mengganti posisi bawaannya setiap beberapa menit, mencegah jari-jarinya mati rasa. Sesampainya di lift tower, ia langsung meletakkan bawaannya di lantai lift. Anna kembali mengangkat semua makanan tersebut setelah lift terbuka di ruang makan. Ternyata Bucky sudah menunggu di situ.

“Kau sudah lapar, ya?” kata Anna sambil terengah-engah.

“Tidak, cuma… Uh, sini ku bawakan,” kata Bucky setelah melihat Anna benar-benar kesusahan dengan bawaannya.

“ _ Thank you, Barnes _ ,” balas Anna setelah Bucky mengambil kantong es krim dan 3 boks pizza dari tangan Anna dan meletakkannya di meja makan, diikuti oleh Anna yang langsung mengeluarkan semua barang-barang tersebut dari kantongnya.

“Kemarikan tanganmu,” kata Bucky.

“Huh?” balas Anna dengan bingung. Tanpa basa-basi, Bucky langsung menarik kedua tangan Anna. Ruas-ruas jarinya merah dengan bekas kantong plastik dan tali pengikat boks pizza. Bucky meraih 1  _ pint _ es krim dan meletakkannya tangan Anna di sekelilingnya. Bucky mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga tangan Anna agar terus menempel ke es krim tersebut. Anna cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Bucky, namun ia dapat merasakan kalau tangannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia berani bertaruh kalau mukanya sempat memerah saat tangan Bucky menahan kedua tangannya. 

“Seharusnya kau tidak pergi sendiri,” kata Bucky lagi.

“Iya, aku tahu,” balas Anna. 

“Sudah lebih baik _? _ ” tanya Bucky seraya melepaskan tangan Anna. Anna langsung mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya, Anna memindahkan es krim ke dalam  _ freezer _ , lalu membuka semua boks pizza dan  _ chicken kiev _ milik Wanda. Setelah semua makanan siap, Anna meminta FRIDAY untuk memberitahu semua penghuni tower bahwa makanan sudah siap.

“Segera, Miss,” balas FRIDAY. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, dan Vision bergabung dengan Anna dan Bucky di ruang makan. Tony adalah yang terakhir datang.

“ _ Are you trying to get us fat _ , Evans?” tanya Tony setelah melihat pizza di meja makan.

“ _ You said you’ll eat whatever I give you _ , Mr. Stark,” Anna tersenyum iseng.

“Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ngidam pizza?” celetuk Clint.

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi pizza tidak pernah salah, kan,” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“ _ Good point _ ,” balas Clint yang langsung mengambil 1 slice besar pizza sebelum diambil oleh yang lain.

“Celanaku sudah mengecil, Evans,” protes Tony lagi.

“Kalau begitu, Anda harus lebih banyak olahraga, Sir,” balas Anna dan teman-temannya langsung tertawa mendengar kata-kata Anna.

“Perut buncitmu akan tersembunyi di balik zirah Iron Man-mu itu, Stark. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?” celetuk Clint.

“Ha ha,  _ very funny,  _ Barton,” balas Tony.

Anna bisa melihat kalau Bucky belum terbiasa berada di tengah-tengah Avengers. Apalagi dengan adanya Tony. Melihat pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik, Bucky semakin terlihat canggung. Sebelum makan malam dimulai, Anna akhirnya duduk di sebelah Bucky, setidaknya dengan begitu, Bucky tidak terlalu memperhatikan Tony dan Tony juga tidak akan mempedulikan kehadiran Bucky di sana.

Setelah makan malam, Anna dibantu Wanda untuk membersihkan sampah sisa-sisa makanan. Bucky langsung pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya, sementara yang lain pergi ke ruang santai untuk bermain  _ video games _ . 

“Kalau Steve atau Sam tidak ada, Barnes jarang sekali mau bergabung dengan yang lain. Clint pernah berhasil mengajaknya satu kali, tapi setelah itu, Barnes selalu menolak,” kata Wanda kepada Anna. Anna merasa kalau hal tersebut cukup wajar. Bertahun-tahun, entah untuk berapa lama, Bucky Barnes selalu hidup sendiri dalam persembunyian. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya, sehingga berada di tengah-tengah Avengers membuatnya tidak nyaman.

“Dia hanya butuh waktu, Wan,” balas Anna dan Wanda mengangguk tanda setuju.

Setelah selesai di ruang makan, Wanda menyusul yang lain ke ruang santai sedangkan Anna, ia mengambil 3  _ pints _ es krim dan membawanya ke kamar Bucky. Setidaknya, ini adalah hal kecil yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menemani Bucky sebelum Steve pulang. Kalau memang Bucky tidak nyaman dengan banyak orang, kehadiran Anna seorang seharusnya bukanlah masalah. 


	37. Malam Minggu Bersama Bucky

“Barnes? _I bring you some ice cream_ ,” kata Anna sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Bucky.

“Tidak dikunci,” balas Bucky dari dalam. Anna masuk ke dalam dan ternyata Bucky sedang duduk di meja dekat jendela sambil membaca buku.

“Aku bawa cokelat, kopi, dan ini... rasa limau, siapa tahu kau mau coba,” kata Anna tersenyum ramah.

“Sini saja,” Bucky meminta Anna untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa. “Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini,” tambah Bucky setelah Anna duduk di sofa dan meletakkan semua es krim yang dibawanya.

“Ini hari Sabtu, Barnes. Kau tidak seharusnya sendirian di malam minggu.”

Bucky tidak menyanggah perkataan Anna. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membuka es krim rasa cokelat pesanannya.

“Mau coba mencampurnya dengan rasa lain? Nih, coba ini,” kata Anna sambil menyodorkan es krim limaunya.

“Rasanya agak asam, tapi kalau dicampur sama cokelat, rasanya unik.”

Bucky mengambil satu sendok es krim limau dan mencampurnya dengan es krim cokelat yang sedang dipegangnya. Bucky langsung memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah memasukkan campuran tersebut ke mulutnya. “Apa-apaan, Anna? Asam sekali!”

Anna tertawa, “Namanya juga rasa _lime_ , Barnes.”

“ _Leave my chocolate alone_ ,” Bucky ikut tertawa kecil.

“ _So_ , bagaimana pendapatmu tentang gedung ini?” tanya Anna.

“ _It’s … really hi-tech_. Rasanya aku ketinggalan banyak.”

“Tenang saja, Steve pasti bisa membantumu. Aku dengar dia juga kesulitan pada awalnya,” Anna tertawa kecil lagi.

“ _Yeah_ , lalu, semua perlengkapan di ruang kontrol… Aku tidak mengerti cara kerjanya. Maksudku, bagaimana kau menyentuh dan membentuk sesuatu yang terbuat dari hologram, tidak masuk akal,” tambah Bucky.

Anna sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, “Teknologi sekarang memang makin canggih, malah sampai ada beberapa hal yang memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi kita pun juga dituntut untuk lebih maju dari segala ancaman di luar sana. Stark-lah yang membuat segalanya mungkin.”

“Dia tidak mau aku di sini.”

“ _Yeah_ , aku tahu. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Suatu hari dia pasti akan mengerti. Stark memang keras kepala, tapi sebenarnya dia baik,” Anna tersenyum lagi, namun Bucky hanya menatap diam es krim di tangannya, seperti sedang berpikir.

“Masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?” tanya Anna dengan lembut. Ia tidak mau Bucky menganggapnya terlalu _kepo_. Mereka baru kenal berapa hari, ya kan?

“Mmm, kau dan Steve…,“ Bucky menghentikan kalimatnya. Tapi Anna cukup tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Bucky.

“Apa? Kau mau tahu kalau aku dan Steve ada apa-apanya?” tanya Anna langsung tanpa basa basi.

Bucky hanya mengangguk pelan.

“ _Gosh_ , apa itu yang kau dengar?”

Bucky mengangguk lagi.

“Kau sudah tanya Steve?”

“Dia tidak mengiyakan ataupun menyangkalnya.”

“Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Steve. Kita cuma teman. Sumpah deh,” balas Anna.

“Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu,” kata Bucky sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Anna. Bucky tidak perlu Wanda untuk memberitahunya kalau Anna jelas mulai kesal dengan pertanyaannya. Dalam hati Bucky mencemooh dirinya sendiri karena sudah berani membuka topik ini.

“ _Seriously_? Kalau kau mau membicarakan hal ini, lebih baik aku keluar, Barnes,” Anna langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Bucky kaget dengan reaksi Anna, namun dengan cepat ia meraih tangan teman barunya itu untuk mencegahnya pergi. “Ah, jangan pergi. _Please_ … Maaf, aku sudah kelewatan. Tapi ku mohon, _stay_ …”

Anna merasa ia mengalami _deja vu._ Reaksi Bucky yang seperti itu mengingatkannya akan reaksi Steve yang memintanya tinggal di ruang santai untuk menemaninya tidur beberapa waktu yang lalu.

“Oke. Tapi jangan ada pembicaraan tentang ‘Steve dan Anna’ lagi ya.”

“ _I promise_ ,” jawab Bucky dan Anna pun kembali duduk ke posisi semula.

Bucky terdiam. Ia tidak mau kata-kata selanjutnya yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuat Anna marah lagi sampai-sampai meninggalkannya sendiri. Mau tidak mau, Bucky mengakui dalam hati kalau ia cukup senang dan terhibur dengan kehadiran Anna. Anna pun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengancam Bucky seperti barusan, namun ia merasa sudah bosan jika ditanya terus menerus tentang hubungannya dengan Steve.

“Kata Steve, kau cukup _playboy_ ya, dulu di tahun 40an?,” kata Anna untuk mencairkan suasana.

“ _What_ ?? _That punk_ ,” Bucky lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“ _Well_ , benar ya?” Anna tersenyum lebar.

“Umm. Aku tidak pernah berpikir demikian sebelumnya. Namun Steve selalu menyebutku demikian, jadi ku rasa hal itu benar,” jawab Bucky malu-malu.

“ _Anyone special back then_?” tanya Anna lagi.

“Mmm, seingatku tidak ada. Aku ingat sebelum aku berangkat ke Inggris, aku mengajak Steve untuk _double date_. Tapi ia malah pergi untuk mendaftar jadi tentara untuk kesekian kalinya. Dasar Steve memang keras kepala. Tidak peduli aku berkata apa, ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus mencoba. Jadi,... sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pacar saat itu,” jawab Bucky dengan senyum tipis.

Anna menggumamkan “oh” pelan.

“Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai dirimu. Masa kecilmu mungkin?” ujar Bucky.

“ _Well, let’s see_ … Kau tentu menyadari kalau aku tidak lahir di US kan?“

“Iya. Terkadang aku bisa mendengarmu berbicara dengan aksen yang lain,” jawab Bucky dan Anna tertawa kecil.

“Ayahku lahir di Atlanta, beliau bertemu dengan _mom_ saat perjalanan dinas keliling Asia Tenggara. Mereka menikah di sana dan _dad_ memutuskan untuk pindah bersama _mom_ . Sampai aku berumur 9 tahun, atau 10 ya, aku lupa tepatnya, ada kerusuhan besar di negara asalku. Ayah langsung membawa kami ke Atlanta lalu menetap di sana. Aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, lalu bergabung dengan SHIELD. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingat terlalu banyak tentang masa kecilku. Namun _mom and dad_ sering membawaku jalan-jalan. Aku tahu itu karena di rumah ada sekitar 20 lebih album foto,” Anna tertawa kecil.

“Mereka masih di Atlanta?”

“Iya. Tapi belakangan ini mereka sering liburan. Sesekali mereka kembali ke negara _mom_ , namun beliau tidak mau tinggal lama-lama di sana. Mungkin tempat itu membangkitkan kenangan yang buruk. Aku sendiri belum pernah kembali kesana. Tapi dari berita yang ku dengar, keadaannya masih… _complicated_ . _Mom_ bilang kalau mau kesana, lebih baik aku menetap di Bali saja. Lebih indah dan lebih damai.”

“Ah, aku pernah mendengar tentang pulau itu. _Seems like a perfect place for a long holiday_.”

“ _I know right_. Mungkin suatu hari kita bisa kesana. Tidak ada salahnya bermimpi kan?” kata Anna sambil tersenyum.

Bucky terdiam sesaat, namun karena tidak mau merusak suasana, ia pun menjawab dengan senyum tipis, “Iya. Boleh juga.”

Sebenarnya Anna dan Bucky sama-sama tahu. Kemungkinan Bucky untuk kembali ke dunia luar sana hampir mustahil jika melihat kembali apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Winter Soldier. Namun Anna ingin Bucky tetap memiliki harapan, tidak peduli seberapa kecilnya. Hal terakhir yang Anna inginkan adalah jika Bucky sampai putus asa dan menyerah. Steve juga pasti berpikir demikian.

Anna mengalihkan topik. Ia mulai bercerita tentang teman-temannya di SHIELD dan bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa berakhir di Avengers Tower. Misi yang tidak berjalan dengan seharusnya sudah mengubah hidup Anna. Raut wajah Bucky terlihat langsung berubah begitu ia mendengar Anna menyebut HYDRA. Ada gejolak amarah yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

“Mereka… bisa melakukan hal-hal keji yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya,” kata Bucky pelan. Anna yang menyadari perubahan drastis pada lawan bicaranya harus bertindak cepat untuk membuatnya tenang kembali. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk malam ini, Anna tidak akan memaafkan dirinya karena sudah bertindak ceroboh dengan menyebut organisasi terkutuk itu di hadapan Bucky.

“Hei, Barnes, … HYDRA sudah tidak ada, semuanya sudah lewat, sudah selesai, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu di sini,” kata Anna sambil mendekatkan diri ke samping Bucky untuk menggenggam tangannya. “ _Please_ …” Anna memohon, “Maaf, aku yang salah. Kau tenang ya,” tambah Anna. Pelan-pelan Bucky melepaskan kepalan tangannya.

“Lebih baik kau pergi, Anna,” Bucky tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia tidak sanggup menatap Anna, tidak setelah ia hampir kehilangan kendali seperti tadi. Anna menghela nafas sepelan mungkin sebelum mendekati Bucky.

“ _Don’t push me away_ , Barnes. Jangan pernah minta kami untuk menjauh. Tidak peduli seberapa sulitnya, kami di sini akan membantumu. _I promise_ ,” pinta Anna, sambil berdiri di belakang pria itu. Rasa takut dan iba bercampur jadi satu dalam diri Anna. Pikirannya terus menerus berandai-andai kalau sampai ia harus menghadapi Winter Soldier sendirian di tempat ini. Namun di sisi lain, Anna tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Bucky membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak hanya sekedar ada di sampingnya, tapi juga peduli dengan kondisi mentalnya.

Pelan-pelan Bucky berpaling ke arah Anna dan menatapnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa. “Kumohon, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka.”

“Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Barnes. Kau sudah berhasil sejauh ini. Kau bisa mengendalikannya.”

“Yuk, duduk,” pelan-pelan Anna menarik tangan Bucky untuk mengikutinya ke sofa.

“Kau mungkin mau makan ini lagi,” Anna menyodorkan es krim cokelat yang sudah hampir setengah dimakan Bucky, “Katanya cokelat bisa memperbaiki mood yang buruk,” tambah Anna lagi. Bucky yang awalnya ragu-ragu akhirnya mau menerima es krim tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Bucky hampir menghabiskan es krimnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada Anna. Akhirnya Anna memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sambil bercanda, “Kau mau nonton film? Rasanya kita tidak usah mengobrol lebih panjang lagi ya, _it didn’t end well for both of us._ ” Dalam hatinya, ia memohon agar Bucky mau menanggapi dirinya yang sudah hampir putus asa. _Pleaseee._

Betapa senangnya Anna ketika mendengar Bucky berkata, “Kemarin Steve membuatku menonton 6 film non-stop. Um, apa ya judulnya... Katanya masih ada 2 film kelanjutannya, tapi belum sempat nonton sebelum dia pergi.”

“Star Wars ya?”

“O iya, itu dia,” jawab Bucky semangat. _Steve kehabisan pilihan ya,_ batin Anna.

“Kita bisa nonton sekarang. FYI, Steve sudah nonton film itu ratusan kali lho, jadi ku rasa dia nggak akan keberatan kalau kau menontonnya bersamaku sekarang,” Anna tertawa kecil.

Bucky tidak dapat menahan tawa mendengarnya lalu menjawab, “Oke, boleh deh.”

Setelah meminta FRIDAY untuk memutar Star Wars VII, film pun dimulai. Sepanjang film, Anna tidak terlalu berniat untuk menontonnya. Ia lebih tertarik pada ekspresi Bucky. Beberapa kali Anna sukses mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pria itu. Sulit dipercaya kalau orang yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang ini adalah orang yang sukses menjatuhkan SHIELD beberapa tahun yang lalu. Orang yang baru saja menganggap dirinya adalah monster beberapa saat yang lalu. Star Wars VII, dengan _special effect_ yang jauh lebih mutakhir dari film-film sebelumnya, sungguh membuat James Buchanan Barnes terpukau. Anna dapat melihat kalau Bucky sungguh menikmati film tersebut.

“Wah, aku tidak mengira filmnya jadi makin seru,” kata Bucky setelah film berakhir. Bucky mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Anna. Ternyata wanita itu sudah tertidur dengan bersandar di lengan sofa. Tanpa sadar, Bucky tersenyum. Ia mencoba membangunkan Anna, namun tampaknya Anna sudah terlalu pulas. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, Bucky menggendong Anna dan memindahkannya ke ranjang.

“ _Thank you, doll_ ,” bisik Bucky setelah menyelimuti Anna, lalu ia mengambil selimut cadangan di lemari dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia juga membawa es krim yang tersisa untuk disimpan kembali di kulkas ruang makan. Sekembalinya ke lantai kamarnya, Bucky langsung merebahkan diri di sofa yang terletak di seberang kamarnya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Sepertinya, malam ini ia tidak akan diganggu mimpi buruk.


End file.
